


Runaway Home

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam is a dick... again, Beehaw, F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, abuse mention, potential angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 43,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Adam goes too far, Blake finds herself put into what she feels to be an unfair situation when she’s sent away to stay with her uncle at the Xiao Long ranch.But perhaps... home ain’t too far away after all when she catches the lilac gaze and crooked smile of a farmer’s daughter.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 317
Kudos: 801





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How would y’all feel about this one? Is this something you’d like to see continued? Let me know what you think 😊

_“Adam! Help!”_

_Blake coughs as the smoke bellows around her. She can see fire spilling out from the classrooms, threatening to engulf the school that she and her boyfriend had broken into only an hour prior. She can feel her lungs burning, her body growing weaker as Adam pauses at end of the hall, turning to her with an unreadable expression as a piece of burning ceiling hits the ground in between them. She can hear sirens in the distance and she feels her heart twisted painfully in her chest when Adam turns away from her and runs towards the window, throwing it open just as the sound of a breaking ceiling deafens her._

_“Ad-“_

_The rest of her words are drowned out by the cracking of flames and she’s forced to dodge the ceiling as it collapses around her. A cry of pain leaves her as the jagged glass of a broken door slices into her left hip. She collapses to her knees, breaths becoming more desperate as she realises that Adam wasn’t coming back for her._

_They were right. They had all been right about him. And now… she was paying the price for believing in him._

////

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!”

“It was an accident! I don’t mean to-“

“You went into that school with that boy knowing full well that he was trouble.” Ghira growls low as he paces back and forth in front of Blake’s hospital bed. “We’ve been patient with you, Blake. We’ve tried talking with you. Is this what it takes for you to see reason? To burn an entire school to the ground and come to within an inch of your life?!”

“Ghira!” Kali scolds, standing up and placing a calming hand on her husband’s arm, her ears are pinned and the large man immediately quietens, looking away and inhaling deeply. “Your father means well, Blake.”

“Yeah, sure.” Blake huffs, turning away and gritting her teeth against the tears that were threatening to fall. “Whatever.”

“Don’t-“

“Ghira? Honey, maybe you should take a walk. You know she gets her stubbornness from you. Neither of you will get anywhere like this.” Kali says firmly, pushing Ghira gently towards the door. “I’ll talk to her. Go get us some tea?”

Blake ignores her parents as her father leaves the room stiffly. She pays no attention as her mother sits in the chair beside her, pressing her ears flat against her head when her mother sighs softly.

“Sweetheart… we’re not mad-“

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“Blake, please. We nearly lost you that night. We’re just worried-“

“Well, don’t. Adam left me to die.” Blake snaps, her breath hitching painfully as she curls in on herself. “I want nothing more to do with him.”

“Adam has had his claws in you for a very long time, baby girl. You know that I’ve seen the bruises he’s left on you.” Kali says cautiously, her tone and words making Blake bristle angrily. “It’s not going to be that easy to cut him out of your life… which is why your father and I are sending you to live with your uncle Tukson for the summer.”

“You’re _what?!”_ Blake whirls on her mother, amber eyes wide with hurt and betrayal. “Why?!”

“It’ll be good for you. Your uncle works on a farm and getting away from… everything that’s happened could help you. You’ll be far away from _that_ _boy_ and it’ll give the people around here time to move on from what happened.” Kali says calmly, her lips pressing into a thin line as she shakes her head. “You’re eighteen, Blake. You’re lucky that you’re only getting one case of arson placed on your record.” She pauses before giving Blake a pleading look, her amber eyes shining with pain. “It’s not that easy to get out a relationship with men like Adam, Blake. The further away you are, the safer you’ll be. Please, honey. Do this _one thing_ for me.”

“You think that I’ll go back to him.” Blake says quietly, chest twisting painfully. “You really think that I’m that _weak?_ ”

“It has nothing to do with that.” Kali’s voice grows sharp, though she softens when Blake flinches away from her. “Adam’s influence over you won’t go away overnight and I don’t think I have the strength to watch you fall back into his arms and throw your life away for him. Please, Blake. Do this for me and your father. We need to see you safe and away from him.”

“...fine.” Blake mumbles, as guilt begins to gnaw at her chest. She hates how much hurt she can see in their eyes because of her, and it kills her to think that they don’t trust her. “If you really can’t trust me, I’ll go.”

“It has nothing to do with trust. We just want to see you safe.”

“I’m tired.” She mutters, turning away from Kali. “Could you let me sleep?”

“I- oh. Of course. You need your rest.”

Blake ignores the way her mother hugs her, ignores the kiss placed between her ears and waits until the door has shut before letting her hurt and frustrated tears fall. 

She was being sent to stay with her uncle for the summer… on a farm… in the middle of fuck knows where… because she had foolishly let her boyfriend convince her to break into their school just months out from graduation after he abandoned her and left her to die...

Life just really wants to fuck her over, doesn’t it?

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finally steps foot into Xiao Long Ranch, feeling rather disgruntled by the whole endeavour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I should have known that I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from starting a new au 😂
> 
> That said... let’s get this new one underway!

“Ghira! You old bastard! So good to see you again, brother!”

“And same to you, Tukson.”

A week after her and Kali’s conversation, Blake barely glances up from her dinner plate as her uncle came into her parent’s home with a hearty laugh, pulling Ghira into a tight hug before turning to Kali with a warm smile, his golden eyes twinkling playfully as he curls his arms around her.

“And how is my favourite sister-in-law?”

“I’m your  _ only  _ sister-in-law, you big oaf!”

“All the more reason for me to be protective.” Tukson chuckles as he enters the dining room and smirks upon seeing his niece. “And there’s my little hellraiser. Burning down buildings and getting a criminal record, eh, girl?”

“Hi, uncle Tukson. Here to cart me off already?” Blake said sarcastically as she stands and let’s her uncle hug her, unable to help the small, fond smile that crosses her face as he gently lifts her off of her feet for a moment. “Nice drive up?”

“Every drive is a nice drive when it leads back home to my family, Cubby.”

“Uncle Tukson!” Blake whines, flopping down into her seat and glaring up at the large man as he sits beside her father and grins at her. “I’m  _ not  _ a little girl anymore! Don’t call me that!”

“No. You’re an arsonist now.”

“Tukson, please.” Ghira says stiffly, glaring at his brother from the corner of his eye as he nudges him. “This is serious.”

“Oh, please. You got up to your fair share of trouble back when we were Blake’s age. Right up until a pretty face caught your eye.” Tukson smirks, winking playfully at Kali, who sits besides Blake with a small laugh. “Speaking of pretty girls… Blake, my boss has two daughters close to your age. I’ll introduce you to them. You’ll get on well with them.”

“Wooow. Sounds fantastic.” Blake drawls sarcastically, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms and wincing as her stitches pull at the skin on her hip. “I’ll be sure to flirt with them while I’m shovelling horse shit.”

“Blake Belladonna!”

“She gets that from  _ your  _ side of the family.” Kali says dryly, as she glowers at the two men sitting across from her before flicking one of Blake’s cat ears. “Don’t be crass, dear.”

“Ugh.” Blake grumbles, slumping in her seat and waiting rather impatiently for all of their pleasantries to be done.

“Now Blake… we’re going to be leaving in the morning after your mother takes you to get your stitches out. We should make it to the ranch by the afternoon. Pack some snacks for the road, your best outdoor clothes and those boots I got you for your birthday last year. You’ll enjoy a bit of a break as you heal completely but after that…” Tukson grins teasingly, crossing his arms and chuckling softly when Blake’s ears droop. “You’ll be put to work.”

“Yay. Can’t wait.”

Blake leans her head back against her chair and glares at the ceiling stubbornly. This was going to be miserable.

* * *

“Bye, sweetheart. We love you!”

Blake lets out a noncommittal grunt and slams the door of her uncle’s beat up pickup truck, pointedly refusing to look at her parents. She can hear her uncle speaking to them in quiet, hushed tones and she bristles. Perhaps they were discussing what a disappointment she was.

“Don’t worry. We’ll keep her out of trouble.” Tukson laughs as he climbs into his seat and starts the engine, waving through the windscreen at Ghira and Kali. “You ready to hit the road, champ?”

“No.”

“Oh, Yang’s going to have a blast with you.” Tukson huffs, pulling away from the Belladonna household and driving away as he gives his niece a side eye. “That’s one of the daughters I told you about. She’s offered to show you ropes. You’ll be working with her a lot.”

“Oh, joy. I get to be bossed around by  _ your _ boss’s daughter.” Blake drawls, letting her head fall against the window with a full thunk as she fiddles with her white T-shirt absentmindedly. “This is going to be  _ fun.” _

“That attitude is exactly what got you into trouble in the first place.”

“That attitude is what makes me special.” Blake deadpans, closing her eyes and smirking when her uncle snorts. 

“You’re Kali’s kid, alright.” Tukson mutters under his breath, a small chuckle leaving him as they head into the freeway. “You’re too much like the both of them, you know that, Blake?”

Blake makes a small, irritated noise in her throat and opens her eyes to reach for the backpack at her feet, pulling out a book and turning to her marked page. She read for some hours, stopping only to snack and drink water, before she hears her uncle speak once more.

“And here we are… Xiao Long Ranch.”

She lifts her head and feels her jaw fall open at the sight of pastures and open fields, broken up by buildings that she assumes are living quarters and barns. Carefully, she places her book back into her bag and watches as they pull up to a farmhouse, larger and more modern looking than she expected.

“Tukson! Is this your brother’s girl?” A well built man, with blonde hair and a tattoo on his right arm of a burning heart, says with a wide grin, casting his eyes over Blake as she grips at her luggage. “I was expecting some waif of a city girl but she looks like she might actually be able to lift a stick at the very least.”

“She can also be directly spoken to.” Blake says dryly, arching a brow when the man narrows his blue eyes at her. “What?”

“Oh, my oldest is gonna  _ love  _ you.” He chuckles, a small and knowing grin crossing his face as he holds out a hand to her. “The name’s Tai Yang but you can just call me Tai!”

Blake stiffens as he reaches out to her, her breath catching in her throat as she flinches away from him. She feels her ears pin angrily as a pitying expression enters his eyes and she snaps out her hand, shaking his own with a firm grip and rolling her shoulders back, lifting her chin defiantly. “I’m Blake.”

“Nice to meet you Blake. My kids should be around for dinner soon so you’ll meet them then. In the meantime… let’s get you unpacked and then you can wander around and explore. Sound good, kiddo?”

“You’re the boss, I suppose.” 

Blake shrugs and follows the two men as they lead her towards a guest bedroom and leave her to unpack. She sits on her new bed and clutches at her hip, her chest feeling tight as tears sting her eyes. Even this far away… he still holds influence over her and she hates it.

“Fuck.”

She buried her face in her hands and tries to focus on her breathing but she soon finds that the room feels like it’s suffocating her. Without another word, she leaves the house and begins to wander aimlessly, letting the rich, fresh air fill her lungs properly.

She refuses to admit how freeing it feels.

* * *

“Easy now. Good girl. See? This is okay, huh?”

Blake blinks as she approaches a tall, round pen and feels her natural curiosity take over from any disgruntlement she feels from being sent to a ranch. She raises an eyebrow at the sight of a figure in the pen, wearing a simple tan shirt and jeans, approach a black horse carefully from the side, her body language relaxed and calm as she talks to the animal in a soothing voice.

“What do you think, baby girl? Can I- yes, I can.” The girl says softly, smile evident in her voice as she slowly raises her hand and scratches the horse’s neck. It flinches at first, as though unaccustomed to touch, stepping away from the girl. But the girl steps with it, keeping stride and only backing off once she sees the horse stop and relax. “Good girl. I’m not so scary, huh?” She says, fondness creeping into her voice for a moment. “Yeah. This is a big step for you. Let’s call it for now. I’ll be back later with your dinner.”

Blake tilts her head as the girl leaves the pen, locking it and freezing as she turns to meet Blake’s eyes, lilac gaze wide. Blake swallows thickly, unable to believe just how  _ pretty  _ the girl in front of her is. Her eyes are bright and playful, her lips tilting upwards into a friendly grin as she places a hand on one of her hips and shifts her weight to one foot, her sun kissed skin glowing in the warm afternoon light as she gives Blake a once over.

“You’re Tukson’s niece, right? Blake?” She drawls and Blake’s ears swivel forward as her accent all but drips honey. “You’re not gonna start any fires ‘round here, are you, darlin’?”

Despite her teasing tone, Blake stiffens, her ears pinning against her head as she recoils, heart racing for an entirely different reason now. “Don’t call me darling.” She says, voice low and full of warning that seems to catch the girl by surprise.

“Yes, ma’am.” The girl says calmly, raising her hands in surrender as she shrugs. “I’m Yang, by the way.”

“What were you doing? With that horse?” Blake finds herself asking, glancing back to the animal in question and watching as it flicks its ears back when it looks at her.

“That there is our newest addition to the ranch. She’s a wild caught mustang, and a beauty at that. It’s my job to train her up and teach her that people ain’t so bad.” Yang smiles, her gaze softening as she looks at the horse. “She’s got some real spunk, but mates are usually a bit more feisty. She let me touch her today so that’s a big step forward.”

“So I heard.” Blake says before turning to Yang with narrowed eyes. “I thought that you had to break them in. You know… break their spirits and all that?”

“Typical city slicker.” Yang chuckles softly, shaking her head with an amused smirk. “That shit is outdated. If we beat our horses and break ‘em like that… well, it sure as hell ain’t gonna give the same results as what we actually do. You get a lot more from an animal that respects you versus an animal that fears you.”

“Well… What is you actually do?”

“We work with them. Train them. Earn their trust and show them that we’re not gonna hurt them. It’s about a mutual respect. For some of ‘em, it takes a little bit longer but force and aggression ain’t gonna work.” Yang’s voice is calm, soothing and she steps forward, raising the brim of her hat and offering Blake a warm smile. “Besides… I like my horses how I like my women; feisty.”

She winks and Blake feels her brain come to a complete stop as Yang walks around her and back to the farmhouse, a light swing to her hips as she saunters away and leaves Blake staring after her with an open mouth. 

“C’mon, City Mouse. Dad’s probably got dinner ready and you still need to meet my kid sister, so you need all the energy you can get. I can’t see you being able to keep up for long.”

Blake’s jaw shuts with a light clack and she huffs, stalking after the rancher’s daughter. Despite herself… she feels a small smile begin to grow, her ears flicking forward eagerly at the challenge that spills from the cowgirl’s voice.

Things just got a little less miserable.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finally meets the younger daughter of Xiao Long Ranch and finds out that the cowgirl isn’t as unflappable as she makes herself seem.

“Oh my gosh! Is she here?!”

Blake blinks as a blur of red and black barrels into the Xiao Long dining room, short, red ombré hair mussed from being outside. Her silver eyes lock onto Blake and she grins, a knowing expression crossing her eyes as she skips over and shakes Blake’s hand as her grin turns to a smirk. 

“Hi! I’m Ruby, Yang’s sister! Tukson was right! You couldn’t be more Yang’s type if somebody reached into her imagination and plucked you straight out!” Ruby pauses, one finger pressing against her lip as Yang stares in horror at the younger girl. “Then again… “straight’s” probably the wrong word to be using, huh?”

“Ruby!” Yang yells, slamming her hands on the table as she stands, glaring at her sister before glancing at Blake, her brows pinching at the sight of Blake’s stiff body language. “Can we not?” She adds through a forced smile, eyes narrowing slightly.

“I’m just sayin’... you’ve got a thing for women with dark hair, golden eyes and sharp tongues.” Ruby shrugs as she sits down beside Blake, sighing as she takes the weight off of her feet. “Cinder was the  _ worst. _ Blake’s a definite upgrade.”

“... I’m… just going to ignore that.” Blake murmurs, fidgeting uncomfortably as Tai approaches the table and places a small pot in the centre of it.

“That’s for the best. Neither of these two dumbasses know when to shut their yaps.” Tai chuckles, patting Blake’s shoulder. If he notices the way she recoils from him, he remains silent. “Now… I hope y’all are hungry because this stew ain’t gonna eat itself.”

Tai may not have noticed… but Yang did. Blake can feel her gaze on her from across the table, watching her with a mixture of interest and concern. Blake’s quick to hide her discomfort behind her bowl of stew, refusing to look at Yang as she turns to Tai. “Mister Xiao Long… is my uncle not joining us?”

“Nah, kid. He likes to eat with the rest of my workers. You’re eating with us ‘cause you’re a guest. You stay in this house, you get to eat in this house.”

“But just because you’re a guest, it doesn’t mean you’re not gonna pull your weight around here.” Yang drawls, smirking playfully at Blake when she meets her eyes. “Once you feel up to it… I’m gonna put you to work.”

“Oh?” Blake says softly, letting a slow smirk of her own cross her lips. She feels more satisfaction than she probably should at the sight of Yang’s smug expression faltering but she pays it no mind. “Just like you put this “Cinder” of yours to work?” Blake takes the time to wink at Yang, delighting in the way the cowgirl sputters and stammers as she turns a bright shade of red, much to the rest of the table’s amusement.

“Oh, champ. I think you might be biting off more than you can chew with this one.” Tai laughs, giving Blake a small nod of approval. “Yang talks a big game but she’s always had a weak spot for a pretty face. Sends the braincell right out of her ear.”

“They do not!”

“Cinder convinced you to rob a store and you agreed.” Ruby says dryly, arching a disbelieving brow at her sister. “Y’all got caught making out on the countertop and uncle Qrow had to bail your gay asses out of jail.”

“Yeah, well. Sometimes… we do shitty things when somebody tells us that we’re special to them.” Blake says quietly, examining her spoon as though it’s the most interesting thing in the world. “People can do a lot of damage when they hold your pride and your heart like that.”

“Yeah.” Yang says softly and when Blake looks up, she sees Yang looking back at her with a small smile, lilac gaze shining with… gratitude? “At least one y’all gets it. See? Blake’s nice to me!”

“Blake’s being respectful.” Blake drawls, smirking slyly. “Blake also has no problem kicking a cowgirl’s ass if she needs to.”

“Oh, you’re gonna fit in around here, Blake.” Tai laughs, amusement clear in his gaze as he claps Blake on her shoulder. “Don’t let anyone walk over you, show some spine and you’ll do just fine.”

“I feel like showing my spine is counterproductive to maintaining good health but sure.”

Blake feels a weight lift off of her shoulders as the small family laughs, a fact that only increases when she meets Yang’s gaze and flushes at the crooked curve of her mouth.

“By the way, Blake…” Yang says suddenly, drawing the attention of the table and grinning up at her. “Get to bed early tonight. I need you up and early tomorrow morning.”

“Uh… how come?”

Yang grins wickedly at her, eyes glimmering mischievously in the low lighting.

“Simple, City Mouse. You’re meeting your horse tomorrow.”

* * *

“Why do I need a horse? Can’t I just…  _ not ride one?” _

“Because I’m going to help Tukson rustle our herd of longhorns to another grazing place and you’re coming with me.”

Blake follows behind Yang with an irritated grumble, warily looking at the sleepy heads peeking over stall doors curiously. She’s never ridden a horse before and she can’t say that she’s particularly thrilled about this development.

“I just… don’t like the idea of riding an animal that looks like it can crush my ribs with its  _ head. _ ” Blake mutters, standing back and watching as Yang pulls a small chestnut horse from its stall and ties it up in what she assumes to be the racking up area. “Is that it?”

“ _ Him.”  _ Yang corrects with a small chuckle, patting the horse’s side affectionately as he turns his head to stare at Blake. “This here is Celica, he’s a gelding. I’ll be riding his buddy Ember. They were born in the same month and are basically inseparable. Celica will prod along behind me and behave for you as well as any trained dog.”

“I don’t like dogs either.” Blake deadpans as Yang gives her a dry, unimpressed look. “What?”

“You ever even been near a horse?”

“No. Because I don’t want to  _ die.” _

“You ain’t gonna die. Now… c’mere. Give me your hand.” Yang holds out her hand, giving Blake a small half smile. Blake hesitates, her body stiffening slightly as Yang steps closer. “C’mon. You can trust me. Neither of us are gonna hurt you, Blake.”

Blake swallows and gives Yang’s face a critical look, searching for a hint of deception. When she finds none, she places her shaking hand into Yang and just barely muffles her squeal of surprise when Yang guides her hand to the horse’s nose.

“Easy now. Just let him smell you. He doesn’t know you so he’s just trying to figure you out.” Yang says softly into her ear, her tone gentle and soothing against Blake’s nerves. “There we go. See? He likes you already.”

“Hopefully I don’t disappoint him.” Blake snarks, falling back into sarcasm as she always does when uncomfortable.

“Nah. Horses are pretty good judges of character.” Yang chuckles as she steps away and watches Blake pet Celica. “I reckon he’s got you figured out.”

Blake feels a small, unsure smile twitch at her lips as Celica snorts and nudges against her hand, seemingly eager for more scratches from his new friend. 

“Good. Now… let’s get him prepped up so I can teach you how to ride.”

“... fuck.”

Blake groans, lowering her head to hide her smile behind her long hair as Yang laughs, loud and bright and joyful.

She just knew she was going to make a fool of herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake learns to ride a horse, while simultaneously learning just how endearing a certain cowgirl can be.

“Now… just put your foot in the stirrup, hold onto the saddle and up you go.”

“I’m going to die.”

“Would you rather I lift you onto him?”

Blake jumps as Yang’s hand presses against her back, pulling away with a shocked gasp at the sudden warmth. Her skin prickles and the fur on her ears stands on end as she stares wide eyed at Yang. It was such a simple touch but it still felt like  _ so much. _

Was she really that touch starved that a pretty cowgirl patting her back sent her into shock?

“Oh! Sorry. I should’ve asked first.” Yang says with an apologetic smile, though her brow pinches together in concern. 

“You’re- you’re fine.” Blake mutters, curling her right hand around her left bicep and inhaling deeply. “I just don’t like being touched.”

“Got it. I’ll keep that in mind, ma’am.”

Blake feels her neck burn, flooding her skin with warmth as Yang’s accent makes the word “ma’am” sound far more attractive than Blake thought was possible. She shakes her head and steps back towards Celica, curling her hand around the saddle horn and placing her left foot into the stirrup.

“Okay. Good. Now use your arms to lift yourself up and swing your leg over his rump.”

Blake does so.

Blake also uses far too much momentum when she swings her leg.

Blake ends up on the other side of Celica, on her back and very much winded from the wall.

Blake really doesn’t like horses. Especially the one turning his head to stare at her with what she feels to be a judgemental and unimpressed look.

“Uh… a little too much swing there, hun.” Yang snorts, grinning down at Blake as she clambers to her feet with a groan. “Get back over here and try again.”

“I’m bad at this.”

“‘Course you are.” Yang says with a small roll of her eyes and a teasing smile. “You’ve never ridden before. Your gonna fuck up a hell of of a lot. That doesn’t mean that you  _ can’t  _ do it. Just that you’re learning how. I’m not expecting you to be good, y’know.” Her smile softens and gives Blake an encouraging nod. “Come on. Up you go. You can do this.”

Blake swallowed hard, unused to such easy encouragement. She inhales deeply before trying again, stepping into the stirrup and swinging her leg over...with less force this time. She grunts as she lands heavily in the saddle, clinging to the horn anxiously as she shoots Yang a victorious grin.

“Atta girl.” Yang praises warmly, a delighted smile crossing her face as she hands Blake the reins. “Okay. Next step; pulling back on the reins will make him slow down. Pulling to the right makes him go right, to the left makes him go left. Give him a squeeze with your legs to make him move and go faster.”

“Okay. Sounds… deceptively simple.”

“Oh, it’s a lot more complicated than that but we’re just teaching you the basics.” Yang says with a small chuckle, smirking up at Blake playfully. “I’ll be walking beside you so just urge him into a walk; one good squeeze should do it.”

Blake huffs softly, biting her lips as she squeezes the horse’s sides. She squeaks, startled, as he walks forward and she glances down at an amused Yang. “And people do this for fun?” She whines, glaring at the horse when he snorts. “I feel like your horse is judging me.”

“Naw. He’s probably just wandering why the fuck he’s got a piece of wood on his back.” Yang teases, reaching up to pat his neck as they walk. “Relax, keep your back straight and your arms relaxed. Don’t put too much tension on the reins. There you go. See? You’re riding a horse now. We’ll make a cowgirl out of you yet, Miss Belladonna.”

“Great. I’m riding a horse. Can I get  _ off  _ of the horse now?” Blake mutters as she hesitantly pulls to the right, glancing at Yang and sighing in relief at her approving nod. 

“Nope. You two gotta get used to each other. Don’t worry, we won’t spend all day out here. You’re gonna wanna break in an hour or so.” Yang says with a grin as they continue to walk around the small fenced off area. “You’re gonna be hurting, greenhorn.”

“You’re sadistic.”

“Nope. I just remember when I first started to really ride. Hell, long days spent in the saddle  _ still  _ hurt. But you get used to it.” Yang chuckles softly, placing her hands in her pockets as they wander slowly around the area. “You’re doing great for your first time, though. There’s a lot of work to be done but you ain’t falling off so that’s a plus.”

“Yay.”

“I’m serious!” Yang says eagerly, glancing up at Blake mischievously. “Ruby’s got this friend named Weiss Schnee in town. Brought her out for a day out on a couple horses. She put Weiss on a mare that was a bit finicky and poor Weiss ended up on her ass more than she did the saddle.”

“Ouch.”

“Yep. So you’re already doin’ better than her, at least.” 

Throughout their session, Blake quickly discovers that Yang’s easy encouragement and quick enthusiasm is  _ wildly  _ endearing. She’s gentle with her corrections, never harsh as she points out the flaws in Blake’s technique. She’s quick to encourage Blake, praising her each time she successfully does as instructed. It’s nice, Blake decides. 

“Okay. Down you get. Just swing your leg back over and hold onto the saddle.”

Blake does and as soon as her feet hit stable ground, she lets out a groan. She stretches out her legs and gives Yang a foul look. “You weren’t kidding when you said this  _ hurts.”  _

“Nope. I suggest running a nice, hot bath after lunch. Relax, chill out, explore, whatever it is you city girls do for fun.”

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to get up once I lay down.” Blake mutters as she follows Yang and Celica back to the stables. “And I can  _ tell  _ that it’s going to be worse in the morning.”

“Yeah, have fun with that.”

Blake groans, though she can’t help the small smile that crosses her lips as Yang turns to give her a cheeky grin and a wink that makes her stomach flutter.

Maybe riding wasn’t so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finally gets to shadow Yang around the farm when the cowgirl brings a veterinarian out to check on one of the horses.

“It’s been two weeks. If you don’t give me  _ something  _ to do around here, I am going to  _ die.” _

“Are all city mice this dramatic or are you a special case?”

“Are all country gals smartasses or are  _ you _ a special case?” Blake retorts, crossing her arms over her purple flannel shirt and glaring at Yang as she casually slips on her boots and grins at her. “Come on. All I’ve been doing around here is reading, sleeping or wandering aimlessly around the farm. I need something to focus on.” Blake says, her stomach twisting uncomfortably. With so much down time on her hands, she found her thoughts drifting back to Adam and she hates that the urge to make things right with him still there. 

Perhaps her mother had been right to send her away until she healed.

“Y’know what? Sure. If you think you’re up for it, I gotta help the vet with one of our horses. You can watch and learn a little. Sound good, hun?” Yang asks, tilting her head at Blake as she lifts the brim of her hat. Her gaze is piercing, though not in the same, uncomfortable way that Adam’s was. Hers feels more like she’s trying to see through Blake’s walls to the girl underneath that Blake finds herself trying to hide. 

“Sure. Is the horse sick?”

“Not quite.” Yang says with a small, almost knowing smile, her eyes gleaming with mischief. “Now c’mon. Get your boots on and let's head on over.”

* * *

“So… this is Tukson’s little arsonist.”

“Robyn, be nice.”

“I’m always nice, Fisticuffs.” The woman in front of her is tall, Blake notices she talks to Yang. Pale, blonde hair and sharp purple eyes a couple shades darker than Yang’s own. She’s attractive in an intimidating sort of way and Blake feels herself stiffen as the woman turns to her with a sharp glare. “You, Firebug. You plan on starting any fires around here? Because if you put these animals in danger, then you and I are going to have words.”

“What? No! Of  _ course  _ not!” Blake snaps back, her ears pinning against her head as Robyn raises a disbelieving eyebrow at her. “Why the hell would I-“

“I don’t know. Why would you burn your school to the ground?”

“I’m not an arsonist.” Blake says through gritted teeth, fighting back the urge to turn tail and leave them behind. Even here, her reputation exceeds her. “There won’t be any fires here.”

“Then we won’t have a problem, will we?” Robyn says calmly as she holds out a hand to Blake, who takes it cautiously. Robyn doesn’t shake it, not quite. Instead, she holds Blake’s hand firmly as she stares into her eyes, daring her to look away. When Blake doesn’t, she gives a small, satisfied nod and pulls away before turning to Yang with a calm expression. “Now… let’s see this mare of yours? Oh, and carry this for me, would you, Firebug?”

Blake grunts as Robyn shoves a bag of what she presumed to be vet gear. She follows after the two women with a grumble, raising her brows as they stop at the stall of a dark grey horse. Blake jumps as the horse tries to take a bite out of Robyn, who calmly dodges it and gives Yang a look.

“We’re working on it. It’ll be easier once the foal’s grown up some.”

“Foal? She has a baby?” Blake says curiously despite herself, tilting her head as the horse turns to stare at her, ears pinned and seemingly unimpressed. “Why do I feel like all of your horses are judging me?”

“Because you smell like city.” Yang teases, smirking when Blake gives her foul look as she places the bag down on a bale of hay. “And to answer your question, she’s about to. She’s coming up for her due date and we just want the good doctor here to give her a once over.”

“Gambol is always a pain in the ass to work with. You’re getting in there and haltering her for me, Xiao Long. I expect you to hold her steady.” Robyn says sharply, rolling up her sleeves before giving Blake an appraising look. “You seem like you’re not quite as dense as most city folk I’ve met. I tell you what I need and you hand it to me, understand?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Blake asks sarcastically, as she leans up against the barn wall with a foot pressed against the wood. She crosses her arms and stares Robyn down, her ears pricking towards Yang as she slips into Gambol’s stall and grunts in surprise as a click of teeth and an irritated snort is heard. “Is she going to be okay?”

“Fistcuff’s been doing this since before she could walk. She’ll be fine.” 

Blake rolls her eyes. Evidently, Doctor Hill likes to give people annoying nicknames so it seems like she’ll have to resign herself to hers.

* * *

“Does Robyn always do that?” Blake eventually asks, as she’s helping Yang start dinner later that night. “Be so… difficult?”

“Yep. But she’s worked hard to get to where she is. A lot of men around here don’t really like listening to a woman so she’s had to learn to be tougher than anything.” Yang says, handing Blake another carrot to chop. “Keep choppin’, sweetheart.”

“Fucking carrots.” Blake grumbles under her breath. “How many of these do you  _ need?” _

“It’s a roast dinner. You need roasted carrots for a roasted dinner.” Yang says, as though it were the simplest thing in the world. “Well, if you asked my mama anywho. But this is also the woman that let her daughters have cookies for breakfast once a month so…” 

Blake pauses, glancing up at Yang as her voice tapers off. Her eyes are misty and faraway and Blake gets the distinct feeling that she is. “Yang?” She calls cautiously, turning to give the cowgirl a concerned look. “Are… you okay?”

“Huh? Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Jus’ zoned out a little.” Yang mutters, pausing to clear her throat roughly into the elbow of her shirt. “Anyway… Robyn’s has to toughen up. But she’s a great vet and knows her way around our more difficult horses.”

“Like Gambol?”

“Exactly.” Yang says, sounding more than a little relieved that Blake took her unspoken cue to move on from the awkward lull in conversation. “Speaking of… you heard Robyn. Gambol should be givin’ birth to her foal in the next week or so. Maybe you’ll get to see it.”

“Maybe.” 

They fall into an awkward silence for a while, each woman set on her own task until Blake feels Yang shift beside her and she arches a brow at the potato she is currently cutting. In the last two weeks, she had learned very quickly when Yang wanted to talk, she’d start shifting her weight from foot to the other. It was… strangely adorable.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

“So… I know that you’re probably missin’ your folks and all so I was wondering what your favourite meal is?” Yang asks, and when Blake’s glances over, she can see that her ears have started to turn pink. “Just so we can, I dunno, help you feel comfortable here. A lil good food can go a long way.”

“Um. Stir fry. I like a good stir fry.” Blake answers, her cheeks burning at interest in her comfort. Perhaps the country hospitality shouldn’t surprise her but it was becoming increasingly clear that the Xiao Long-Roses wanted Blake to feel at home. “But don’t feel obligated to-“

“We don’t. You’re a guest and considering that you’re bein’ put to work, we want you to feel at home here. Well, as much as you can, considering.”

Blake hums and they fall into silence once more before Yang speaks up again, making Blake bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

“Okay… what about dessert?”

“You’re an extrovert, huh? Always have something to say?” Blake teases, smirking as Yang flushes a dark red. She turns to her and leans her hip against the counter and arches her brows at her companion, rather enjoying herself.

“I like to talk.” Yang huffs, crossing her arms and, of all things,  _ pouting  _ at Blake. “Is that a bad thing?”

Blake hums softly and turns away, directing her attention back to the vegetables that she’s cutting. She lets the question hang in the air for a moment, trying to force the fluttering in her chest down before she answers Yang.

“No. No, I think I like it.

And that, Blake thinks, might be dangerous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn a little bit more about our favourite City Mouse, and get to meet the newest addition to Xiao Long Ranch.

Farm work, Blake decides a week later, is  _ really fucking tiring. _

“God.” She groans, sitting down against a fence beside Yang, who was grinning at her cheekily. “My back is  _ killing  _ me. I thought I was pretty fit but I think I’m dying.”

“Naw, you’re doin’ good, City Mouse.” Yang chuckles, handing Blake a canteen of water that she accepts eager. Yang lets her gaze drift down to Blake’s lithe, toned arms, exposed by her white tank top, and quirks an impressed brow. “You're actually in pretty good shape. You do any sport back home?”

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, I was on the women’s basketball team. I was the point guard.” Blake says with a small shrug. “Nothing fancy.”

“What’s a point guard do?”

“Oh. Um-“ Blake falters for a moment as Yang turns in her seat to face her, head cradled in her hands as she gazes at Blake with interest clear in her gaze. She’s curious; it’s clear that she wants to hear more and, if Blake’s being honest with herself, it’s a little overwhelming to have somebody paying such close attention to something that she enjoys. “It’s… really not that interesting. I was the quickest player and preferred driving the ball so the captain suggested to the coach I be placed as the point guard. It’s basically our job to control the ball and make sure it gets to the right player at the right time.”

“Did you ever shoot any goals or did you let your teammates have all the glory?”

“Oh, no. I definitely sunk a few hoops when I had the opportunity.” Blake laughs softly, glancing away as she takes a drink. “I, uh, I’m pretty good at dodging other players and making my way across the court quickly so… if I was on my own and I couldn’t make it a teammate, Pyrrha, my captain, and I would just give each other a look and I’d take a shot. Plus, I don’t need glory. It’s about working as a unit, as a team.”

“Nice!” Yang grins before tilting her head at Blake with a sly smirk. “And is that fondness I hear surroundin’ her name or do my ears deceive me? You got a crush on this girl or something?”

“The whole damn school has a crush on Pyrrha.” Blake snorts, passing Yang the cantine and smirking back at her. “She’s six foot two and has actually cracked open a watermelon using her thighs.”

“How the fuck did that happen?” Yang chokes on her water, coughing as her cheeks begin to tint pink when she looks back at Blake with wide eyes.

“Our friend Nora challenged us both to try it. I… only managed to put a tiny crack in mine.” She admits with a small laugh, arching a brow as Yang’s cheeks grow darker. 

“Still… that’s impressive.” Yang mutters, and just for a moment, Blake can almost swear that her eyes dart down to her jean clad legs. “Um… so… y’all are friends?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we are. Pyrrha and I actually met because I may or may not have run face first into her chest when Nora stole my bag in junior year.” Blake says dryly, ears pressing flat against her head in embarrassment at the memory. “Nora tried to throw my bag to her boyfriend but I intercepted it and Pyrrha apparently decided that the appropriate thing to do was grab me and ask me if I’ve ever played basketball before. I said yes and, well, a beautiful friendship grew from there.”

“Damn. Look at you, making a girl demand your presence.” Yang teases, smirking at the blush on Blake’s cheeks. “I bet you’re a real heartbreaker back home, huh?”

“Ah- no. No,  _ definitely  _ not.” Blake snorts, rolling her eyes as she looks away, chest aching as she remembers the way Adam always criticised her and her looks. What was it he had said to her? She was lucky to have him? “I’m nowhere near attractive enough for that.” She chuckles, glancing back at Yang to see her staring at her like she had grown a second head. “What?” She asks, brow pinching in confusion.

“I- nothin’.” Yang sighs, shaking her head for a moment. “Just wonderin’ if your parents banned you from lookin’ in a mirror lest you become vain or some shit.”

“Excuse me?” Blake blinks, trying to stop the way her heart flutters and her stomach flops. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Hm. I wonder.” Yang murmurs, winking playfully at Blake. “Y’know… there’s a small basketball court in town. Maybe you can show me some of your moves before you leave. Have ourselves a friendly competition.”

“Please. I would wipe the floor with you.” Blake says with a grin, letting her competitive nature shine through as she purposefully rolls her shoulders and stretches. “You may be strong, Miss Xiao Long, but that won’t get you very far with me.”

“Oh, I hope not.” Yang chuckles softly, her smirk softening slightly. “I expect that you’ve got something special under that city girl exterior.” She pauses to grin, eyes twinkling playfully. “Even if you can’t shovel shit to save your life.”

“Go choke on hay.” Blake growls, narrowing her eyes at Yang, trying very hard not to smile. “God, you’re going to be  _ such  _ fun to work with this summer, aren’t you?”

Yang laughs, her mouth curling into a pretty smile that Blake has to struggle to pull her eyes from. She leans back against the fence and watches the clouds race by before closing her eyes for a moment and relaxing, surprised by the content that sinks in as she listens to the sounds of the ranch; she can hear workers going back and forth from their jobs, laughing and throwing jabs at each other. She can hear horses calling to each other here and there. She can smell the fresh clean air and she can feel Yang’s presence at her side.

It’s nice, she decides. Very, very nice.

* * *

What wasn’t so nice is when, several nights later, she’s awoken by a nightmare about the fire. She sits up, breath coming hard and harsh as she looks around in a panic, the foul stench of smoke and burning wood still in her nose.

“Fuck.” Blake hisses through her teeth as she rubs her hands through her hair anxiously. She moves out of bed and shakily changes into jeans and a simple t-shirt before slipping into her runners and leaving the house. She breathes in the fresh hair and leans against the porch railing, letting herself breath and focus on the gentle sounds of the very early morning.

She glances up towards the barn and cocks her head at a light emanating from it. She flicks her ears, curious despite the racing of her heart, and slowly makes her way over. As she enters, she spots Yang leaning against a wall, staring tiredly into Gambol’s stall. 

“You’re up early, City Mouse.” Yang says quietly, glancing up to give Blake a tired smile. “You gettin’ the hang of things already?”

“That’s… one way of putting it.” Blake says, crossing her arms and swallowing thickly as her mind returns back to her nightmare, back to Adam. “Is… everything okay?”

“I was checking on our girl here and I reckon tonight’s the night.” Yang says with an excited little grin before she glances over to the restless horse. “Isn’t that right, mama? You gonna introduce us to your baby?” She murmurs, affection clear in her gaze despite Gambol regularly being irritable with her. 

Gambol snorts, pacing back and forth in her stall. Blake glances at her and jumps as the horse paws at her stomach.

“She’s fine. She’s just tryin’ position her baby properly.” Yang reassures when Blake shoots her a worried glance. “Hopefully, it shouldn’t take too long now.”

“Has she had babies before?”

“She’s had one foal when she was with her previous owners. But they couldn’t really get near her because they didn’t do the groundwork with Gambol. Eventually, they gave the foal away. The damn fools decided to stud her again but when the same thing happened, they gave Gambol away and we took her in to give her a safe place to live and have her last foal.” Yang says, her eyes narrowing as her jaw clenches. “They used outdated training methods. They used to hit her and hit her hard. I’ve had to work with a horse that’s scared of me because she thinks I’m just gonna hurt her. It’ll be easier when her foal’s older but…” Yang shakes her head, exasperation clear in her gaze as she looks at Blake. “They  _ never  _ deserved her, y’know? She’s a beautiful and intelligent horse that  _ wants  _ to work. She’s just been beaten down.”

“Still feisty though.” Blake points out as Gambol flattens her ears and gives Yang a side eye. “It looks like they didn’t completely break her.”

“Exactly. She can heal now, safe and sound.” Yang’s voice is soft as she looks at the horse, her gaze warm and fond. “She doesn’t always bite me now and I reckon I can get in there to help her. She’s come a long way… she just gets a little nippy some days when she’s stressed.”

“Like when Robyn did her checks?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Blake feels warmth creep up her neck at that. Yang’s accent made the word sound endearing and attractive and, if Blake is being honest with herself, she finds herself liking it a  _ little too much. _ She clears her throat and sits down in a bale of hale, shrugging when Yang gives her a curious look.

“I’m not going to be able to get to sleep so… mind if I stay?”

“Not at all.” Yang chuckles before a concerned light enters her eyes as she takes in Blake’s expression, casting her gaze over the bags under her eyes and the nervous twitch of her fingers. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Just… a bad dream.” Blake says slowly, glancing away. “Don’t worry about it.”

Yang remains silent, but Blake can feel the concern in her gaze before she turns back to her silent vigil. 

It takes another hour or so for Gambol to lay down on her side, dark grey legs outstretched as her labour begins. Yang’s quick to enter her stall, positioning herself at Gambol’s tail and watching carefully for if she needs any assistance as Blake stands at the stall door and watches. It’s a long process and Blake can’t help but feel bad for the horse as she tries to bring her unborn foal into the world. But soon enough, a dark body is laying on the stall floor and Yang’s grinning up at Blake.

“Do me a favour, hun. Grab some fresh straw and come in here. It’s okay, Gambol’s too tired to get atcha.”

Nervously, Blake does as she’s asked and soon, Yang’s showing her how to rub down the newborn foal’s body. As the small head raises and the dark brown foal tries to get their bearings, Blake feels a wide smile cross her face as the white muzzle twitches.

“Hey there, lil girl.” Yang murmurs after a quick check, glancing towards Gambol as the tired horse stands. “Look, there’s your mama. You wanna get up and have a feed? What do you think?”

Blake and Yang sit back on their hunches as the young foal struggles onto very shaky feet, long legs trembling as she stands for the first time. She makes her way over to Gambol and begins to feed, as the mother horse glances back to sniff at her new baby.

“Oh.” Blake breathes, startled by the way her eyes had begun to sting with touched tears. “That’s-“

“I know. It never quite gets old.” Yang sighs softly, smiling warmly at the little family in front of them. “It’s hard sometimes, when things don’t go to plan. But when it does? When you see that baby take its first steps? God, there ain’t nothin’ like it.”

Blake swallows hard, unable to tear her gaze away from Yang’s gentle expression. When she turns to her, Blake smiles shyly at the warm grin on Yang’s face.

“So… I’m thinkin’ we call her Bumblebee.”

“Why Bumblebee?”

“She’s got a lil blaze on her forehead that reminds me of a bee.”

Blake bites her lips, turning away to hide the endeared smile on her face as Yang stands and offers her a hand up. Soon enough, the two young women are washing their hands and making their way back to the front of the barn when Blake shivers.

“Oh. Here.” Yang murmurs softly, removing her leather jacket and putting it over Blake’s shoulders. “You’re not used to the weather out here. You’ll get the hang of it though.” She pauses, giving Blake a small smile as she rubs the back of her neck nervously. “Uh… I gotta stay here to make sure mama and junior back there are okay. I’m gonna call Robyn to get her to check the foal, make sure she’s sound. But you head back to the house. Try to catch some sleep, yeah?”

“Um… yeah. Sure. I’ll… see you later?”

“Yup!

Blake snorts, biting her cheek as she slowly makes the trek back to her room, pulling the borrowed jack closer around her shoulders and blinking as the reassuring smell of lavender strikes her nose. It’s not what she would have expected but she finds that she rather likes it. When she makes it to her room and carefully places the jacket on her desk, she pauses, a slow heat creeping up her neck as she finally pieces together how Yang had been making her feel over the last several weeks.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Blake falls to her bed with a low groan.

Of all the times to be developing a crush on a cute farm girl… it just had to be after her ordeal with Adam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake gets to go into town with the cute cowgirl that’s caught her eye.

“Hey, City Mouse.” Yang greets as she playfully grins at Blake when enters the kitchen, arching a brow when Blake stretches and a very audible crack is heard. “Um… ouch, much?”

“Apparently, helping Country Mice move hay and shit does one’s back in.” Blake scoffs, rolling her eyes as she takes the coffee Yang hands her and scrunching up her nose. “If I become addicted to coffee, I’m holding you personally accountable.”

“Then what do you normally drink in the mornings?”

“Tea.”

“Dammit. I shoulda known. You were, like,  _ too… _ perfect _.”  _ Yang groans, slumping against the counter and covering her eyes with the back of one hand. “Smart, funny, a hard worker  _ and  _ pretty? I knew there had to be a catch.” She sighs heavily, standing up and pouting at Blake dramatically. “You just had to be one of ‘em leaf juice drinkers, huh?”

Blake freezes and slowly lowers her mug from her mouth as she narrows her gaze at Yang, ears slicking back against her skull. It takes considerable effort not to smirk when Yang gulps and steps back. “What did you just say about my caffeinated drink of choice, Miss Xiao Long?” She asks slowly, placing her mug on the counter and cocking her hip. “I don’t think a woman that drinks caffeinated  _ tar  _ can really judge me on what I drink in the morning.”

“Look… I’m just sayin’ that tea’s a pretty weak choice. Not enough kick.”

“You just haven’t had the  _ right  _ tea.” Blake laughs softly, rolling her eyes as Yang grins at her. She sighs, looking up at the ceiling with a forlorn gaze. “I miss tea. I would have brought some with me if I’d known you all would be hooked on bean tar.”

“Well… that’s kinda coincidental.” Yang says with a small smirk, her eyes gleaming playfully as she examines her nails nonchalantly. “I have to go into town to pick up some fabric for Rubes- she likes to make clothes- so I was thinkin’ of heading off early and grabbing some breakfast in town and staying for lunch. I could use some company and I’ll even shout you a cup of te-“

“Sounds great. When do we leave?” Blake interjects, feeling more excited than she wanted to admit about the whole situation.

“Somebody’s eager.”

“I’ve been stuck on your ranch for four weeks now, Yang. I haven’t had  _ tea  _ in  _ four weeks. _ Why wouldn’t I jump at the chance to get a cup?” Blake fidgets with her sleep shirt, giving the cowgirl an expectant look. “So… when do we leave?”

“Be down here in ten?” Yang says with an amused chuckle, reaching for Blake’s mug. “Still want this?”

“Uh… no?”

Yang smirks and throws the rest of Blake’s coffee back and places it in the sink before adjusting her jacket and walking toward where she kept her boots. “Meet me out front, yeah?”

Blake stares after her, jaw hanging open as Yang saunters off, hips swinging confidently as she leaves the room. She shakes her head and sighs in exasperation at herself. It was best if she didn’t let herself become too attached. She was leaving in another two months and after that… she might never see Yang again.

Besides… it wasn’t like she had much to offer her other than a broken girl that everyone back sees as “That Arsonist Girl.” 

* * *

“Hey, Blake. You ready to g- _ oooo _ -“ 

Blake freezes as Yang trails off, her words fading away as she lowers her glasses to look at Blake properly, her jaw shutting with a soft clack of her teeth as her cheeks tint pink. Blake frowns and glances down at herself and the cut out cropped top she wore under an opened purple flannel with rolled up sleeves. Her black shorts reached mid-thigh and her shoes were her simple runners. It wasn’t anything particularly gawk-worthy. “Is… something wrong?” She asks hesitantly, instinctively bracing herself for the niggling comments about her “much too athletic build”, as Adam has come to call it in recent months.

“No! No, not at all!” Yang sputters, shifting her weight to one foot and fidgeting with her hair as she shoots Blake a nervous grin. “Just, um, you look… really pretty, is all.” Yang says quickly, glancing away and awkwardly clearing her throat as Blake stares at her in surprise, unused to such a compliment being given so freely. “Let’s go! Fabric to drink and tea to buy- I mean… tea to drink and fabric to buy!” She giggles, slowly turning around to climb into the yellow pickup truck.

Blake feels heat creep up her neck at the utter genuine tone that Yang had specimen with. She blinks, nodding to herself as she comes to a conclusion. 

That… had to be it. That’s why she was crushing so quickly on Yang. Yang was gentle and sweet and kind. Blake was fresh out of a bad relationship and latching onto the first person to show her genuine kindness and  _ positive  _ attention. 

With that thought in mind, she climbs into Yang’s passenger seat and settles down, crossing her legs and turning to stare out the window as she bites her bottom lip nervously.

That had to be it… right?

* * *

“Where’s Ruby?”

“Wow. Hello to you too, Princess.”

Blake snorts, vaguely amused by the short woman with white hair currently glaring at Yang with sharp, blue eyes. She has a scar over the left one and Blake feels a pang of sympathy for her.

“You already know I hate you so shut up.”

“Yeah… that’s totally why you were staring at my abs when you came riding with Ruby.”

“I mean… she can be physically attracted to you while still wanting to kill you.” Blake says with a smirk as she walks up to the counter by Yang’s side. She grins when Yang shoots her a betrayed look.

“See? She gets it!”

“Yeah, of course.” Blake continues, looking around nonchalantly before meeting the girl’s and arching a brow at her. “I mean… hate fucking is a thing that exists, you know.”

Blake feels her smirk grow when Yang leans on the table with a noise that sounds like a mix between a squeal and a wheeze, her shoulders jerking silently as the girl’s pale skin becomes bright red in a manner of seconds. She sputters and Blake gives her a cheeky smile, having fun with the evidently easily flustered young woman.

“Oh my God.” Yang giggles, standing up and wiping her eyes as she glances at Blake, an awe filled look entering her eyes as she nods in approval. “Oh, I love it when you’re feisty.”

“I don’t!”

“Silence, bottom.”

Blake and Yang glance at each other in surprise as they intone the exact same phrase. Yang grins and Blake ducks her head to hide her smile, giggling as she tucks her hair behind her ear.

“Ugh. Great. There are two of you.” The girl groans before turning to Blake with a curious glance. “Hang on… are you Tukson’s niece? The-“

“I swear… if you call me an arsonist, I will jump this counter.” Blake threatens halfheartedly, pinching her nose and glaring at the young woman as she raises her hands and gives her an unimpressed stare.

“Fine, fine. Just don’t start any fires while you’re here and we’ll get along fine.”

“Okay!” Yang interjects loudly when Blake opens her mouth to snap a retort, wincing apologetically at Blake as she flinches at the sudden noise. “Blake, meet Weiss. Weiss, Blake. Weiss, here’s Ruby’s list. You handle that and I’ll show our  _ lovely  _ guest around town. Be back around lunchtime.” She adds, quickly and gently guiding Blake by her shoulders out of the store before she could retort. “Sorry. Weiss can be a little prickly with strangers.” Yang says by way of apology as she lets go of Blake’s shoulders and continues walking down the street. 

Blake snorts, remaining silent as she falls into step with Yang. They walk for a little while until the familiar sound of shoes striking asphalt, broken up by the occasional bounce of a ball, meets her ears. She hears Yang call out to her as she follows the noise to a small basketball court and leans against the chain link fence surrounding it, smiling as she watches the group of boys playing together. They appear to be around her and Yang’s ages and hearing the playful jabs that they threw at each other reminded her of her girls back home.

She misses them. Not that she had much right to, considering how their last conversation went.

“Goddamn, you weren’t Loddon’ about being fast.” Yang laughs softly as she comes to stand beside Blake, smiling teasingly at her. “Couldn’t stay away, huh?”

“I guess not.” Blake sighs sadly, biting her lip. “It’s been a while.”

“Since you left home?”

“A little bit before that, actually. I… stopped about a month before the fire. So it’s been… about two month since I played?” Blake says, her brow pinching together in thought as she winces. “Can still tell that these guys have no clue what they’re doing, though. Their form is all over the place. If Pyrrha we’re here, she’d be dragging me in there to give them an impromptu lesson.” She adds with a fond smile, her eyes misting up at the thought of the girl who had become her best friend.

“You miss her. Have you spoken to her?”

“Not since I left the team-“

“Hey, ladies. See anything you like?”

Blake glances at the boy approaching them, brown hair slicked back, blue eyes sharp and condescending as he smirks at them. She feels her gut twist. She hates how those eyes remind her of  _ him. _

“Piss off, Winchester. You know I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole.” Yang growls, narrowing her eyes at him dangerously as he approaches, his gaze locked into Blake.

“What about your little friend? I bet she knows how to have a  _ wild  _ time, eh, kitten?”

“Well… to be fair… I do swing pretty  _ wildly _ both ways.” Blake coos, irritation cooling low in her stomach. She could feel Yang step closer to her and she bites back a snort. She  _ doesn’t  _ need protecting. “With a bat. Preferably aimed straight at your head if you call me kitten again.”

“You got problem with me?!” He snaps, his cocky facade breaking as Yang snickers behind her hand. His eyes narrow at Blake and for a moment, she feels fear twist at her heart.

But instead of running like she wants to, she smirks. “Not with you. Just your form.”

“Please. What would  _ you  _ know about basketball?”

“Enough to kick your ass in a 1v1.” Blake quips before she realises what she’s doing. She blinks, surprised by the fire in her own voice. When was the last time she had let her competitive streak show  _ this  _ much? 

“Y’know what? Sure. Get in here and let’s see if you can put your money where your mouth is.”

“Fine by me.” Blake spits back, her nerves vibrating with the thrill of a match. She had always loved playing, she enjoyed the before match nerves and she thrived off of the adrenaline that surged through as she played. She  _ lived _ for the competition and she  _ misses  _ it terribly. “Yang? Hold this for me, would you?” She says, more than asks, as she shrugs out of her flannel and is left in her crop top. She hands it to Yang on the tip of two fingers, trying very hard not to feel pleased by the impressed and excited gleam in Yang’s eyes. “Alright.” Blake says, slowly stretching out her body as she steps out into the court, lips curling into a grin as Winchester’s friends vacate to stands along the fence, sneering and jeering at her. It was just like old times.

_ “Let’s play.” _

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake refinds a piece of herself while getting to show off to her pretty country mouse.

“You’ve got this, City Mouse!”

Blake glances over at Yang and flushes, her lips twitching into a small smile as Yang winks at her. There’s something both exhilarating and nerve wracking about playing in front of Yang, an eagerness to show off and a fear of failure. But then her ear twitches when a low growl is heard and she looks up just in time as Winchester throws the ball at her with way more force than was strictly necessary.

“Ladies first.”

Blake catches the ball, stepping back calmly to absorb the impact and arching a brow lazily. She knew exactly what he had been aiming for. Winchester was trying to intimidate her, knock her off balance before they even began. But Blake has seen this tactic too many times to be impressed by it so she shrugs and begins bouncing the ball slowly with bouts hands, purposely making herself look clumsier than she actually was. She waits until the young men begin to snicker at her, jeering at her before she begins to bounce it faster and faster, switching to one hand. When a stunned silence falls, she grins, looking up and making direct eye contact with Winchester and dribbling the ball through her legs quickly, from one hand to the other.

“Such a gentleman.” She drawls, her ears rotating forward eagerly, her blood beginning to pump quickly through her veins. She bounces the ball higher and catches it on the back of her neck, letting it roll down to the small of her back where she balances it for a moment. She’s quick to send it to one of her feet, kicking it up and onto the palm of her left hand and rolling it along her arms and shoulders to her right hand where she throws it up onto her index finger and spins it, balancing it casually as she maintains eye contact with Winchester. “But here’s the thing…” She quickly drops the ball to her hand and throws it hard and fast at Winchester’s chest before he has time to react, knocking him off balance and onto his ass as she smirks. “I think it’s better if you go first. It’s important to let beginners have a fair shot, after all.”

She chuckles under her breath when the boy growls, his eyes narrowing at her angrily. She glances over to Yang and feels her heart flutter as Yang drops her jaw, staring at her in unfiltered awe. It was so strange to have somebody watching her like  _ that.  _ As though she’s somebody to be impressed by. Adam has always treated her passion for the game as a nuisance, something that was in competition with him for Blake’s time and attention. But not here and not now. She shakes her head, clearing Adam from her mind and getting ready as Winchester climbs to his feet and braces himself.

This was for her and her alone.

* * *

The game is about as easy as Blake had suspected it would be. Winchester is too heavy on his feet, relying too much on force and aggression to get to his goal. It’s almost pathetically easy for Blake to twist around his body and steal the ball. 

Plus… it was nice to feel like she was in control again, taking something back that held such importance to her that  _ he  _ had convinced her to let go of.

“Yes!” She grunts, bouncing on her toes and scoring another goal. She catches the ball as it bounces towards her and throws it Winchester, both of them panting heavily as he glares at her smirk. “Give up yet?”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re not my type. Sorry.” She shrugs, not feeling particularly apologetic at all as his eye twitches. She grins, enjoying herself immensely as she cocks a hip and gives him a curious look. “One more? All or nothing?” She offers, smirking at the gleam in his eyes as he nods.

This round, she’s just as quick to get the ball and is nearly to her goal when a heavy weight slams into her, sending her to the ground. She falls easily, protecting her head and wrists. For a brief, morbid moment, she remembers how often she had to do the exact same thing with Adam. But then, a righteous spark ignited in her chest and she pulls her lips back in a snarl and jumps to her feet, charging after Winchester as Yang shouts in protest at his foul play. She charges past him and just as he makes his shot, she jumps and smacks the ball out of the hoop. She lands, absorbing the impact and is quick to pick up the ball and barrel towards her own goal, ignoring the furious hiss of the man behind her as she makes her shot and sinks it.

“Even when you cheat, you can’t win.” Blake huffs, leaning forward on her knees as she trembles, chest tight and painful as she breathes harshly, amber gaze locked into Winchester as he glares furiously at her. “You’re pathetic.”

“Damn right he is.” 

Blake looks up and squeals as Yang runs up to her, lifting her by her waist and spinning around with a laugh. “God _ damn _ , Belladonna. That was amazing! You kicked his ass!”

“Whatever.” Winchester mutters, picking up his ball and heading towards his companions. “Let’s go.”

“Dude… you just-“

“I said let’s  _ go!” _

“You’re bleeding.” Yang says suddenly, and when Blake glances at her, Yang’s kneeling in front of her and gently brushing her fingers against her right knee, gently examining the graze, bleeding skin. “That fucker hurt you.” She adds, her brow pinching in anger, her eyes almost seeming to burn crimson in the morning light. 

“It’s fine, Xiao Long.” Blake murmurs, feeling a little embarrassed by the fuss Yang was making as the cowgirl pulls out a handkerchief and wraps it around her knee. 

“It’s not fine. That was foul play.” Yang ties it off and stands, glaring in the direction of the boys. “Nobody has the right to lay a fucking finger on you like that.”

“It’s  _ fine.”  _ Blake repeats, crossing her arms and looking away, ears pinning against her head as her voice grows strained. “I’ve had worse, believe me.” She mutters, her tongue pressing against her lip, remembering long since healed bruises covering her body and cuts that once littered her lips. “Much,  _ much  _ worse.”

“That… doesn’t make me feel better.” Yang sighs, stepping back and biting her lip nervously, seemingly unsure of what to say. “I can always go break Cardin’s legs on your behalf, y’know?” She jokes, offering Blake an unsure grin.

“Trust me, he’s not worth it.” Blake snorts, smiling despite herself. She pauses, cocking her head at Yang as a slow smirk grows. “Besides… he’s suffered enough humiliation, don’t you think?”

Yang laughs, shaking her head as she gives Blake an admiring glance. “You… are somethin’ else, ain’t you, Miss Belladonna?”

“I try.” Blake says, wincing as she shifts her weight, her knee beginning to sting. “God, it’s always the  _ worst  _ when the adrenaline wears off. This  _ sucks.” _

“Want me to carry you-“

“Don’t even think about it.” Blake says sharply, tilting her chin and narrowing her eyes at her companion when she lets out an amused sound in her throat. “I’m not weak.”

No matter what anyone back home might think, she adds silently. She blinks in surprise when Yang’s smirk softens to a smile, her hands moving to rest in the pockets of her jeans as she gazes at Blake with admiration.

“No. No, you’re not.” Yang chuckles softly, as she nods towards the gate. “Now c’mon, star player. Let’s go grab some breakfast.”

Blake follows, doing her best not to show the limo cussed by her skinned knee. And while by the time they return to the farm, fabric in hand, Blake’s knee is a little more painful, she still finds that she doesn’t regret the day out. 

Especially when she enters her room after her shower that night and spots a supply of assorted teas on her desk next to her laptop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake takes the advice of her favourite Country Mouse and decides to be bold.

_ The girls and I finally made it back onto the basketball court after a small break! We’re looking forward to our make up graduation ceremony after summer ends before we head off to college! <3 _

Blake swallows hard as she gazes at Pyrrha’s Chitter update, casting her eyes over the photo of eleven young women. The same eleven young women she used to play and spend most of her time with before Adam’s influence became too heavy.

Ilia, Penny, Nora, Velvet, Coco, Reese, Nebula, Ciel, Autumn, Saphron and, of course, Pyrrha.

Their smiles are bright and their hair is planted to their heads, skin shiny with sweat as their eyes gleam happily at the camera. If she closes her eyes… she can almost feel Pyrrha’s arm curling around her neck in a playful headlock as her best friend tugs her into a tight hug, pressing a proud and affectionate kiss to her temple before Blake playfully shoves her towards Jaune with a quip of “Save it for lover boy.” 

Ever since her impromptu game with the Winchester boy, Blake’s mind had been focusing less and less on Adam and what her put her through, allowing her to finally see that what they had had been nothing but toxic. Instead, her thoughts drift to the last time she had truly been happy and free before coming to Xiao Long Ranch; playing with her girls. She misses them terribly and she knows that the weight of it shows in her behaviour. She can feel her hosts’ concerned glances, hear their whispers as the bags grow under eyes from countless nights of being unable to sleep, grieving the loss of the friendship that had meant so much to her. 

“Knock, knock.” Yang’s voice draws her from her thoughts and she turns to see Yang slip into her room with a fresh mug of hot tea and a smile graces her lips as Yang sets it down beside her laptop with a cheeky wink. “You looked like you needed it.” Yang’s curious gaze drifts to Blake’s laptop and she arches a brow, whistling, low and impressed. “The tall one Pyrrha? You weren’t kiddin’. She looks like she could give me a run for my money.”

“Oh! Yeah. That’s her.” Blake says awkwardly, curling her hands around her mug and trying to draw comfort from its warmth as she smiles sadly at her screen. “She’s the sweetest girl I know… but dear God. If you cross her or someone she loves…”

“Sounds like my kinda gal.” Yang chuckles and Blake feels herself relax at the sound. It was strangely comforting, she had found. “Y’know… if you miss her, you could always message her. Try to rekindle your friendship and whatnot.”

“I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure that I burned that bridge… Uh… no distasteful pun intended.” She says grimacing slightly when Yang smirks at her. She sighs, ears dropping sadly as she looks down at her tea, biting her lip. “No, I chose to leave, even though she was just trying to look out for me. I made my bed and now it’s time to lay in it.”

“... okay. I know that I have no idea what the fuck you went through or what she was tryin’ to protect you from but… the way I see it?” Yang says, tilting her head to give Blake eye contact, her smile genuine and reassuring as she looks at her. “If she’s  _ half  _ the woman you say she is, then she’ll be ecstatic to know that you’re safe, City Mouse. And I’m sure that she misses you too.”

“I don’t know, Yang-“

“And you never will if you don’t try.” Yang shrugs, standing up straight and heading towards Blake’s door. “Ain’t nothin’ wrong with being a little bold, Blake. You’re already pretty damned brave, if you ask me.”

Blake watches her leave, heart in her throat as her cheeks begin to burn from the unexpected praise. She swallows, hard and turns back to her laptop, fingers tapping anxiously against her mug before she lets out a small groan and sets her mug down with a little more force than was necessary and pulls her laptop closer to her.

_ To Pyrrha Nikos’ @ 5:15 pm; I don’t really know how to start this off so… I’m just going to start it with a hello. _

_ To Pyrrha Nikos’ @ 5:16 pm; So… hello? _

Blake sits back and blows out an anxious breath, closing her eyes until she hears her laptop ping loudly and nearly falls sideways out of her chair in shock when she opens her eyes and sees the new message in her inbox.

_ From Pyrrha Nikos’ @ 5:20 pm; Oh my gosh!!! Blake?!  _

_ From Pyrrha Nikos’ @ 5:21 pm; Honey! Are you okay? Last we heard you were sent to a farm with your uncle! _

_ From Pyrrha Nikos’ @ 5:21 pm; Are you eating?  _

_ From Pyrrha Nikos’ @ 5:22 pm; Drinking something other than tea?  _

_ From Pyrrha Nikos’ @ 5:22 pm; Are you being treated well? Do I need to deal with anyone? You know that I’ll gladly have a chat with anyone that hurts you. _

_ From Pyrrha Nikos’ @ 5:23 pm; Oh! Hello again, by the way! _

Blake makes a noise that’s half laugh and half sob. The whole thing is just so…  _ Pyrrha _ … that she can practically hear her voice. She wipes her eyes and bites her lip as she hovers her fingers over her keyboard, unsure about how to respond. Ultimately, she settles for the truth.

_ To Pyrrha Nikos’ @ 5:30 pm; Yes, Pyrrha. I’m fine. Well, as fine as I can be. I’m eating, drinking plenty of water and I’m actually enjoying my time here. _

She pauses, swallowing thickly as she types out her next message and waits.

_ To Pyrrha Nikos’ @ 5:32 pm; I miss you.  _

_ From Pyrrha Nikos’ @ 5:35 pm; Oh, Blake. I miss you too, honey. So, so much. _

This time… the noise Blake lets out is more sob than laugh, her hand muffling her whimper as she sees the words that she longed to hear but never allowed herself to hope for appeared on screen. As it turns out… being bold had paid off. She’d have to thank Yang for her encouragement later. But for now…

Blake and Pyrrha have some catching up to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake helps herd the longhorns to greener pastures, just as Yang had said.

“That’s my good girl.”

Blake pauses, ignoring Celica’s persistent nudges against her pocket as she holds his reins, too distracted by Yang pressing her forehead against the brown and white paint horse. Yang’s eyes drift shut and she smiles, warm and nostalgic. It’s… far cuter than it has any right to be and Blake has to bite back a soft sigh. A soft snort draws her attention and she huffs at the seemingly judgemental expression on Celica’s face.

“You can’t talk.” Blake huffs to the horse, casting a quick glance over the travel pack Yang had helped her set up. “You need to be near Ember at all times, remember.”

Celica’s ears pin back and the gelding snorts, shaking his head at Blake as though he were insulted. Blake quirks a brow and bites back a smile. It was strange to think that one horse could have so much personality but here they were.

“Alright, Belladonna. You ready to herd some longhorns to greener pastures?” Yang drawls, leading Ember over to them and chuckling as Celica eagerly stretches out his nose to greet his friend. 

“That… sounds like a metaphor that a parent might tell their kid when the family dog dies.” Blake snorts, her ears pricking forwarding when Yang huffs a soft laugh. “Are you sure I should be coming? I don’t know if I’m going to be much help. What if I mess it up?”

“Blake, honey. It’s a ranch. Everybody messes up around here. What matters is how you react after the fact.” Yang grins and swings herself up into the saddle. “Besides, whatever cattle we miss, Acht will round up for us.”

“Acht?”

Blake freezes as a sharp bark is heard and she promptly swings herself up onto Celica’s back, gripping the saddle horn tightly as a small, black and white kelpie ran up to them, tongue lolling out of its mouth as it grins up at Blake happily, barking in delight as it’s entire back end wiggles back and forth.

“You didn’t tell me you had a dog! How am I just now finding out about this?! I’ve been here for a month and a half!” Blake squeals, ears flicking back anxiously as Celica shakes his head and bends down to sniff the small creature topping up at him. 

“Oh, he belongs to dad. Poor guy got into a fight with a porcupine and came off second best so he’s been staying with Weiss to heal up.” Yang says, sounding vaguely amused as she looks over at Blake. “You’re not scared of dogs, are you?”

“Bad experience.” Blake says stiffly, ignoring how her heart was racing fearfully. “Just…  _ please keep it away from me and my belongings.” _

“Damn, you really are scared.” Yang mutters, scratching her jaw as she purses her lips. She gives Blake a small, half smile and shrugs. “I’ll do my best. But I can’t promise anything other than he won’t hurt you.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time a promise like that’s been broken.”

“Blake. Look at me.” Yang requests softly, in such a way that Blake  _ has  _ to tear her eyes off the dog currently biting his own leg and into soft lilac eyes. “You’re safe with me, alright? I ain’t gonna let anything happen to you while we’re travelin’, okay? Just trust me.”

“I-“ Blake feels her throat grow right and she glances away, resettling herself in the saddle and breathing out slowly. Trusting people seemed to only ever get her hurt… and yet, there’s something in Yang’s eyes, in her smile and every action, that makes Blake  _ want  _ to trust her. “Okay. Okay, I’m going to hold you to that, Xiao Long.”

“I hope so. Now… let’s get going.”

* * *

It’s a long day of travelling and soon, they have to stop for the night, camping some distance from the herd of longhorns. The horses, being ridden by Tukson, Yang, a young man named Sun and Blake, are tied up to several trees and soon, Blake’s standing by Celica watching her uncle try to start a fire.

“I regret this.” Blake mutters to herself, flinching at the sight of a tiny flame from a match flickering. “I regret this so much.” 

Celica nickers softly, nuzzling his nose against Blake’s shoulder. Blake inhales shakily and leans against the tree, curling her arms around herself to ward off the cold. It doesn’t take long for the fire to start, nor does it take long for the smell of burning wood to reach her. 

“Fuck.” She whispers, bringing a hand to her head as her vision begins to swim. She closes her eyes and tries to breath, to focus on the rise and fall of her chest but that only makes it worse. It settles into her nose, bringing her back to that fateful night back in the school. “ _ Fuck.” _ She utters again, pushing off of her tree and walking into the tree line, not knowing where she was going but not caring. All she cares about is getting away from the scent of fire and smoke and burning wood. She disappears behind a tree, ignoring Sun’s concerned shout and collapses to her knees, eyes burning with tears as she attempts to muffle a panicked sob. 

She can still smell the burning wood of the school, as it all flashes before her very eyes once more. She can hear the walls falling and the roof collapsing. She can hear the fire crackle as it grows louder and louder, threatening to engulf. She can still see Adam staring at her, his expression cold before running towards the window. She can feel the sting of glass in her hip as her skin starts to feel the burn of oncoming fire before she hears men and women shouting. 

But most of all… she can’t breath. She can’t draw enough oxygen into her lungs and it  _ burns. _

“Blake? Bla- oh my  _ god.  _ Blake!”

Blake whimpers as somebody slides to the ground next to her, flinching away as they place a hand on her back.

“Oh,  _ sweetheart. _ ” They murmur, their voice soft and sweet. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Blake processes it as Yang. “C’mon, Blake. I need you to breathe.”

“I can’t- the fire-“

“It’s just a little campfire, it can’t- oh.  _ Oh!” _ Yang utters, her voice becoming much softer. “Blake, hun, we’ve got that fire under control. It ain’t gonna hurt you. Remember my promise? I ain’t gonna let it get anywhere near you.”

“You-“ Blake shudders as flames dance in her mind’s eye, taunting her. Reminding her of what  _ he  _ did. “You won’t.. leave me to die?”

“What? No. No, of course not, Blake.” Yang says slowly, sounding confused and worried as she holds out her hand to Blake, palm up and patient. “C’mon, Blake. C’mere here. I’m right here.”

Hesitantly, Blake curls her hand around Yang’s and lets her companion pull her close. She hides her nose in Yang’s neck, burrowing deeply into her when she realises that Yang’s perfume lacks the scent of smoke. She clings to her, letting Yang run her fingers through her hair as she holds her.

“There we go. See? I’m here. I’ve got you. You’re safe.” Yang soothes gently, pressing her lips to Blake’s temple as she rocks them back and forth.

_ “You’re safe.” _

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake finds comfort as she draws closer to her Country Mouse.

An hour later, Blake stares into the fire miserably, staying as far away from it as she can. Yang had guided her to sit upwind, away from the direction of the smoke. She readjusts the bandanna Yang lent her to tie around her head, the fabric resting over her nose and muffling the stench of smoke and burning wood. She can still smell Yang’s scent on it. It’s grounding, in a way; the sharp tang of citrus mixing with an undertone of leather and hay. Blake decides she rather likes it.

What she doesn’t like is the pitying look her uncle gave her from where he sat during dinner. Now, however, he and Sun were asleep, leaving only her and Yang awake. She watches as Yang tosses another log carefully onto the fire before moving to sit beside her, offering her a tender smile before handing her a cantine of water and turning her attention back to the campfire in front of them. 

“How you feeling, Blake?”

“Like shit.”

“I bet.” Yang murmurs, and Blake finds herself shuffling closer to her. Yang hesitates before gently curling her hand over Blake’s, brushing her thumb back and forth across her knuckles reassuringly. “Can I ask what happened? Why you panicked?”

“The smell… it reminded me of that night.” Blake says shamefully, curling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. She closes her eyes and swallows thickly, ears pinning against her head as a shudder courses through her. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Yang offers gently, her thumb tracing patterns into Blake’s hand. Blake shivers at her touch, so much more gentle than Adam’s had ever been. “You don’t have to. But… the boys are dead to the world and… I dunno. If you need to vent or whatever… I’m a good listener.”

“... I was so stupid.” Blake says quietly, keeping her gaze on the fire, watching the smoke curl into the night sky. It hurts but… there’s a part of her that just wants somebody to  _ listen _ to her without trying to fix it. “I… had been dating this boy for two years. He wasn’t… I’m starting to realise that he wasn’t a good person. That he- that what we had wasn’t healthy or good.” 

“Did he ever hurt you?”

“... yeah. In more ways than one.” It’s harder to admit outloud than Blake though, her tongue struggling to form the words and speak the truth. She bite her lip and inhaled deeply. “Adam… I thought he was this… I don’t know. Rebel with a cause? He was… handsome and charming. Smart and passionate. Caring. At least… I thought he was.” She scoffs, dogging her fingers into her jeans and blinking back tears, subconsciously shuffling closer to the cowgirl beside her. “He always made it seem like… like he knew what he was doing. Direct action to get our school to sharpen up and all that. But I think… it had nothing to with making a change. It was all about him and getting back at people.”

“Shit, Blake.” Yang says softly, running her hand up Blake’s arm to press into her back, her movements slow and predictable. 

“One day, he got suspended for getting into a fight that he convinced me he was innocent in. He was always good at making things seem like he wasn’t at fault.” Blake smiles, dark and bitter and without mirth. She leans into Yang, drawn by her warmth and gentleness. “It was usually mine somehow.” Her voice breaks and lowers her head for a moment to catch her breath, squeezing her eyes shut before continuing. “That night… he wanted to send a message. He told me we were just going to spray paint messages onto the walls of the school and that’s it. I was in a classroom when I smelt smoke but my first instinct was to find him and make sure he was safe. He… didn’t return the favour.”

“Oh, no.” Yang’s voice is low and tense as she rubs Blake’s back, a sense of anxiety coming off of her. “What did he do?”

“I found him… but by that time, the fire was really- it was really bad. I- got stuck and- and I saw him and called out for him. I really thought that he loved me, you know? That he would- that he would help me.” Blake’s voice breaks and tears fall from her eyes as she lets herself lean fully against Yang, shuddering as Yang pulls her close. “But he didn’t. He looked me in the eyes and left me to die. He just  _ fucking _ left me to die in a  _ fucking  _ fire!”

Yang pulls Blake flush against her and Blake buries her way back into Yang’s neck, no longer having the energy to sob as silent tears streamed down her face. “I’m sorry.” She manages to whimper, clinging to Yang’s shirt tightly. 

“What the hell are you sorry for?” Yang says, gently pushing Blake back to look in her eyes with a heartbroken expression that takes Blake by surprise. “You ain’t done nothing wrong. This Adam bastard hurt you, Blake. He  _ manipulated _ you. That ain’t your fault.” Yang hesitates for a moment before raising her hand. Blake flinches, stifling a fearful noise in her throat as Yang tenderly tucks her hair behind her ear. Slowly, Yang trails her fingers behind Blake’s jaw, tracing it with the utmost care before cupping her cheek in rough, calloused hands that still hold such gentleness and kindness in each movement. “He never fucking deserved someone like you.” Yang murmurs, moving to rest her forehead against Blake’s. 

Blake feels her breathing hitch as Yang gently strokes her cheek soothingly. Slowly, Blake closes her eyes and lets Yang comfort her, lets herself accept the warmth and kindness that Adam has always denied her and slowly, bit by bit, the shadows seem to grow a little easier to stand.

“You should probably get some sleep. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” Yang says softly, pulling back from Blake with flushed cheeks and a small smile when Blake yawns. 

“Yeah. Probably.” Blake pauses, glancing up at Yang and biting her lip. It takes her a moment to realise that the bandanna has fallen down to rest against her neck and she fiddles with it nervously. “Thank you, Yang.” She adds, resting a nervous hand on Yang’s shoulder.

“No need to thank me.” Yang whispers, as they gaze gently into each other’s eyes. For a moment, Blake swears that Yang’s eyes drift somewhere below her nose before darting up again, her cheeks tinting darker as she shakes her head as though to clear it of cobwebs. “Uh, good-goodnight, Blake.” She stutters quickly, standing up and offering Blake a nervous smile. “Sleep well.”

Blake watches her head to her bedroll and lay down before climbing into her own. She turns her back on the fire, no longer wanting to look at it. She curls her hand into Yang’s bandanna and brings it up to her nose, hoping to mask the stench of smoke and burning wood.

It was almost alarming how  _ comforting _ the smell of citrus, leather and hay could be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see the Country Mouse show a little vulnerability to her City Mouse.

The following day is filled with a sort of awkward tension. She can feel Tukson and Sun trying to walk on eggshells around her, carefully avoiding all conversations regarding the fire and casting worried, pitying looks from where they were packing up their horses and gear.

Blake hates it.

“Alright, you lot. We don’t have time to stand around and look pretty- actually…” Yang pauses, tilting her head at their little motley grew and smirking. “Blake’s the only pretty looking one out of you ugly mugs.”

“You don’t think I’m pretty?” Sun whines, his monkey tail twitching behind him as he lets out an offended noise. “Just when I thought I was going to impress you!” He throws his head back as though about to dramatically flop to the ground… and all but stumbles into the now cold fire pit, sending ash into the air and coughing.

“Riiiiight.” Yang drawls, arching an unimpressed brow and throwing Sun’s hat at him. “Don’t be weird.”

Blake giggles behind her hand and flushes when Yang turns to her with a grin, lilac eyes dancing as she crosses over to Blake and helps her set up Celica. Working together, the two make short work of it and eventually, they find themselves quietly talking as the boys get ready.

“How you feelin’?” Yang asks softly, placing a hand on the nearby tree and leaning her weight against it, her lips curving into a soft smile.

“Better.” Blake admits, crossing her arms and glancing away. She clears her throat and reaches into her pocket, pulling out Yang’s bandanna and holding it out to her. “Thank you for last night, Yang. I, um. I appreciate it.”

“Keep it. I got twenty more just like at home.” Yang says through a small chuckle, gently pushing the bandanna back towards Blake. “Besides… you look cute in it.”

Blake’s brain stutters to a halt and she feels her cheeks burn when Yang winks cheekily at her before sauntering over to Ember. A snort draws her attention and she looks up at Celica, huffing as he flicks his ears at her. “Could you not judge me for, like, five minutes?” She grumbles, flinching slightly as Acht barks excitedly. She glances over to see Yang laughing and kneeling down to scratch his head, her mouth stretching into a happy grin. Blake turns away, biting her lip as she ties the bandanna around her neck, subtly inhaling that citrus, leather and hay scent that had grounded her the night prior. She sighs, shaking her head lightly and swinging up into the saddle with a grunt. 

Time to finish what they had set out to do.

* * *

“So… we’re gonna rest up here and then head home in the morning.” Yang says, plopping down beside Blake at the base of the tree she sits at, far away from the fire pit as she gazes around them curiously. Her eyes are drawn to the cattle, now happily grazing in their new home for the next little bit. She has to admit… there’s something oddly cute about them. “You ready to sleep in a proper bed yet?”

“You have no idea.” Blake says dryly, her voice slightly muffled by her bandanna as she avoids looking too much at the fire in front of them. “I hurt all over.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m just used to it.” Yang chuckles softly, rolling her eyes at the sound of Tukson muttering curses at his bedroll, struggling to get it into place. “I grew up out here. My mama loved working on the ranch so she taught me a lot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. She adored the mustangs. She was a horse woman, through and through.” Yang sighs, her easy grin slipping into something more strained, a pained glint entering her eyes. “She was a barrel racer, y’know. Always tried to find the diamond in the rough at rescue auctions and kill pens.”

“I’ve seen clips of barrel racing.” Blake says softly, rubbing her arm nervously, unsure how to handle herself. “It seems dangerous.”

“It is.” Yang murmurs, her eyes clouding over as her expression becomes distant. It’s as though she’s not quite present in this moment with Blake, her mind years away. “That’s how she died.”

“Oh.” Blake breathes, eyes widening as she turns to Yang, her heart breaking at the pain in her companion’s eyes. “Yang, I’m so sorry.”

“Ain’t nothin’ to be sorry about.” Yang smiles, small and sad, as she looks down at her raised knee, her hand resting loosely on top of it. “It happened a long time ago when I was twelve. Mama just… something went wrong when she did her ride and she fell face first into the ground. The angle was bad and, well…” Yang shrugs, glancing away as she sets her jaw, a muscle twitching beneath her skin as she clenches her teeth. “She didn’t make it.”

“Yang.” Blake murmurs. She places a hesitant hand over Yang’s and squeezes gently, leaning her shoulder against Yang’s in an attempt to provide the same comfort Yang gave her. 

“Crescent was the horse’s name. Mama taught me to ride on him but after that… I just couldn’t.” Yang says quietly, leaning into Blake’s touch gratefully. “He’s Ruby’s horse now. I know it wasn’t his fault but… I just can’t.”

A small snort is heard and they glance up to see Ember reaching out her nose to Yang, nickering softly as Yang reaches over to scratch her nose with a small smile. “Ember here was mama’s last gift to me. Celica was meant to be for Ruby but Ruby bonded with Crescent so Celica is sort of the whole family’s horse.”

“Yang, I’m sorry.” Blake says again, cursing herself for not knowing the right words to say. “That must have been really hard.”

“Yeah, well. It would have helped if my mum-“ Yang clamps her mouth shut, her body stiffening as she pulls away from Blake.

“Yang?”

“‘Scuse me.” She mutters, standing up and walking towards the line of trees. “I just need a minute.”

Blake watches her leave sadly, ears pinned against her head as she squeezes her arm and glares down at her lap.

She just had to open her mouth, didn’t she? 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the City Mouse and the Country Mouse finally y’all after the awkwardness of their last conversation.

The days after returning to the ranch are an awkward affair, to say the least. Yang walks around with a heavy cloud over her, body tense and jaw set as she works with sharper movements than she had before. Meanwhile, Blake finds herself feeling nervous around Yang for the first time in a way that has nothing to do with the fluttering of her heart or butterflies in her stomach. Anger wasn’t exactly an emotion that Blake wasn’t comfortable with seeing on others and seeing it on Yang, who always seemed so cheerful and kind, makes Blake worried.

“Is there anything I can help you with Yang?” She asks one morning after breakfast, shifting nervously as Ruby glances over at Yang and gives her a look.

“No, thank you.” Yang mutters quietly, quickly making her leave as Blake deflates.

“She’s not mad at you, y’know.” Ruby says softly, curling a hand over Blake’s shoulder and smiling warmly at her, silver eyes soft and knowing as Blake’s ears droop sadly. “She told me about the cattle drive. How she talked about our mama?” Ruby pulls back and fiddles with her shirt, breaking eye contact as she shrugs. “Some things… are just really hard for Yang. She’s been hurt a lot and I think she tries to hide that by actin’ tough?” Ruby’s nose scrunches up in concentration and she sighs softly. “I can’t say much but she’s been through a lot. But she always takes that pain and tries to do better than the ones that have hurt her. That’s kinda what makes her special… or at least, that’s what mama always used to say.”

“I see.”

“... you know… I reckon there’s something special about you too, Blake.” Ruby says with a sweet, lopsided grin. “Yang doesn’t just talk to anyone like that. I knew you were her type.” She teases, giggling when Blake’s cheeks flush. “I gotta go. Crescent needs some exercise and if that old boy don’t get it, he becomes a brat.”

“Kind of like you?” Blake teases softly, chuckling under her breath with Ruby gives a faux offended gasp. 

“Rude!” Ruby yelps, pointing dramatically at Blake as she backs out of the room slowly. “This betrayal will not be forgotten, Blake Belladonna! There will be consequences!”

Blake laughs softly to herself, biting her lip and inhaling slowly. Maybe Ruby was right. Maybe she wasn’t at fault.

Though… Ruby’s assurances did little to quell the voice that hissed in her ear, sounding less like her own and more like  _ his. _

* * *

The following day, with nothing better to do, Blake walks up to the round pen and gazes curiously at the black horse currently grazing at the grass in it. She snorts as the mustang raises her head and looks towards her, ears pricking forward curiously before walking slowly towards her.

“If you think this is going to be like those damn horse girl movies, you can think again.” Blake huffs as the horse stops in front of her, watching her carefully. “I barely cope with riding a trained horse, let alone befriending a wild mustang.”

The mustang snorts, shaking her head and pawing at the ground, ears flicking back for a moment before returning to grazing, one ear still cocked towards Blake.

“You  _ are  _ pretty, though.” Blake muses, tilting her head slightly. “I wonder if you feel out of place too.” She finds herself muttering, jumping as tractor backfires. “ _ Fuck! _ ” She breathes, rolling her eyes at herself lightly. “No wonder Yang calls me a City Mouse.” She snorts, her chest aching as her thoughts drift to Yang. It feels… awkward now and Blake can’t help but worry. 

She continues watching the mustang, a small smile flicking onto her face as the horse occasionally breaks out into a run for no reason that Blake can discern. Her own black cat ears flick as footsteps make their way up the footpath and a warm presence joins her at the pen, familiar freckles arms crossing over one of the bars of it.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Blake shifts uncomfortably, keeping her gaze firmly locked on the horse as she walks slowly up to Yang huffs at her fingers, snorting lightly and giving her a foul look, ears pinning back as she realises that Yang does not, in fact, have any treats.

“You, uh, you decidin’ to keep our girl here company or something?”

“I mean… it’s not like there’s much else to do.” Blake shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant as she finally turns to Yang and rubs her neck, swallowing thickly before she talks again. “Listen, Yang… I’m sorry if I said something wrong back on the drive. I shouldn’t have-“

“Woah, wait, what?” Yang turns to her, brow furrowed in confusion as she looks at Blake, waving her hands as though to halt Blake’s speech. “Why are you apologisin’? I’m the one that’s been all… weird and moody this past week.” Yang hesitates before taking her hat off to better meet Blake’s eyes, concern shining in pools of lilac. “Did you think I was mad at you or somethin’?”

Blake gives another shrug, turning back to watch the mustang wander away. She shifts as Yang hisses through her teeth, and jumps as a hand presses against her shoulder gently. She glances up and feels her breathing hitch when she notices just how close Yang is to her, now able to count each freckle decorating her cheeks as she gives Blake an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think that. You didn’t do nothing wrong.” She squeezes Blake's shoulder and it lacks the pain that Adam’s grip always did, just as her apology lacks the guilt trip that he always liked to send her ow. “It’s just that… I hadn’t thought about her in a long time so… it kinda threw me for a loop. I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine.” Blake says softly, reaching up to slowly curl her hand over Yang’s. She smiles, small and unsure. “just actually give me something to do tomorrow because I’m kind of going stir crazy here. So much that I've been talking to this one.”

“Jet?” Yang asks before frowning, her face scrunching up adorable as she pulls her hand back to rub at her mouth. “That feels wrong. She’s not a Jet. Does she look like a Jet to you?”

“I mean… if you want to sound like every horse girl movie ever, sure.”

“Look, for every trope, there’s a grain of truth!” Yang laughs softly and Blake feels a weight lift off her shoulders as Yang smirks softly at her. “Y’know what? If you think you can come up with a more original name, have at it. Hit me with your best shot.”

“Really? You only just started talking to me again and the first thing you do is issue me a  _ challenge?” _

“You gonna back down from it, City Mouse?”

Blake feels warmth rush to her chest, making her realise just how much she had missed hearing that nickname on a regular basis. She glances away, biting her lip before turning her attention to the horse in the pen. She tilts her head, watching her from a distance as she grazes. “Shroud seems fitting.”

“Shroud?” Yang echoes, resting her hand on the pen and nodding as a slow grin spreads across her face. “Huh.  _ Shroud _ . Y’know what? I like it.” Yang arches a brow as the mustang lifts her head and looks at them, ears pricking forward to the sounds of their voices. “And I reckon she does too.”

“Wait- What?”

“That’s her name. One beauty named by another. Seems fitting to me.” Yang’s grin shifts to a teasing smirk as she reaches up to playfully place her hat on Blake’s head, chuckling at her exasperated expression before her eyes drift to Blake’s neck and her expression softens at the sight of a familiar, orange bandanna tied around Blake’s neck. She meets Blake’s eyes and looks away, cheeks darkening as she smiles, seemingly surprisingly shy. “Um… you- you’re wearing that bandanna?”

“Huh? Oh!” Blake embarrassingly squeaks, placing a hand over it and flushing, looking away from Yang. Her ears flick back nervously and she giggles behind her hand, cheeks burning terribly. “Ye-Yeah. It’s… it’s helpful. Keeps the dust out of my nose, you know?” She stutters, refusing to voice that Yang’s bandanna was strangely comforting to her, her scent still lingering.

“Right. Yeah! Of course!” Yang coughs, rubbing her neck as she shifts her weight awkwardly. “Um… I was just about to take a break if you wanted to join me? For coffee?”

“Tea.” Blake corrects, smiling behind her hand when Yang sighs, rolling her eyes dramatically as she snags her hat back from Blake’s head.

And as they walk back to the house, hands grazing with each step, Blake can’t help but feel like it’s so much easier to breathe. There had been little drama involved when they actually talked, and no guilt tripping. Yang hadn’t tried to turn it around on Blake and her apology had been without turning herself into a victim. 

It was startling, just how different Blake’s dynamic with Yang, who she has only known for a month and a half, was when compared to Adam, who she had loved for two years.

Yang was…  _ different. _

And the more Blake lets herself think about, the more she realises…

That she is very much doomed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get to see more about Yang’s family life before we meet her.

“Oi!”

A week and a half later, Blake snorts as she places the feed in the food bin for Gambol and her foal. A quick glance over at Yang shows her staring at a very pleased with herself Bumblebee running around the outside pen with Yang’s hat gripped firmly in her mouth as she squeals in delight. Gambol merely flicks an ear, apparently uninterested in the havoc her child was causing Yang. 

“I ain’t gonna chase you.” Yang says loudly, sitting down beside the hay she had placed in a feed net. She watches the young foal pause, seemingly confused as to why Yang wasn’t playing her game. “Nope. Not happenin’, baby girl. I don’t play these games.”

Blake shifts her weight to one foot, her ears twitching as thunder tumbled overhead. She frowns slightly in concern, hoping that they’re back to the house before it begins to rain. It takes a moment for the foal to approach Yang and wave the hat at her, trying to get her to play. Yang waits and once the foal losses her mouth slightly, she swipes the hat from her mouth and stands up.

“Ah, don’t give me that.” Yang snorts as she nods to Blake and they begin to make their leave. “Ugh. Kids.” She mutters to herself, rolling her eyes as they leave and lock the pen. 

They both jump as a particularly loud crack of thunder sounds and a downpour of rain starts. Blake lets out a startled yelp, glaring at Yang as she laughs softly. “C’mon. We can hightail it to the barn for a bit!” 

Blake snorts as Yang grabs her hand and they begin running towards a nearby barn, though they still manage to get fairly soaked. She helps Yang shut the door and leans against it with a breathless little laugh, faltering when she notices just how close Yang is. Yang grins, large and amused as water drips from her hair and down her face, tracing a path down to the collar of her shirt. She reaches out and pauses when Blake flinches, her grin faltering slightly before she gently cups Blake’s jaw, her thumb brushing away water droplets from her olive skin. 

“You’re freezin’.” Yang murmurs softly, her thumb brushing the corner of Blake’s lips and sending a shiver down her spine. “Come on. There’s a buncha blankets we keep in the back room.”

Yang pulls away, leaving Blake to bite her cheek to keep a needy whine from slipping past her lips. She leads Blake to a backroom and turns on the light to ruffle through a box. Blake’s attention is caught by the far wall, absolutely covered in newspaper clippings, photos and ribbons. She approaches it and stops short at the sight of a woman with Ruby’s silver eyes and Yang’s kind smile. She has a beautiful red roan horse beside her in most of her photos, usually with two little girls wrapped around her legs. In one photo, she’s lifting up a little blonde girl into the red roan and takes her a moment to recognise the horse as Crescent and the child as Yang. Her lilac eyes are wide and excited, her grin bright and her hair pulled back into two braids. The woman’s smile is soft and adoring, full of a love that Blake often had seen in her own mother’s eyes and it makes her heart twist with guilt when she recalls how she had treated her own parents.

“That’s Summer Rose. She was like… super mum.” Blake jumps as a soft blanket is placed carefully around her shoulders and looks back to see Yang standing behind her, her chin moving to rest on Blake’s shoulder absentmindedly. “She loved her horses… but she loved her family too.”

“She’s beautiful.” Blake says softly, subconsciously leaning back into the warmth of Yang’s body. “That’s your dad, right?” She asks, pointing to a young blonde man in another photo, holding Summer in a tight and playful grip as they both laugh.

“Yeah. He and mama always were playing the fool.”

“Who’s she?” Blake asks curiously, pointing at a woman with dark hair are that are strikingly similar to Yang’s. 

“That… would be my mum.” Yang sighs heavily, pulling back and running a hand over her face. “Mum’s the one that gave birth to me but all three of them were equally my parents, y’know?” 

“Oh. I see.”

“Mum, mama and dad adored each other. They worked well together and they loved Ruby and me.” Yang’s voice grows distant as she stares at the photo of her mum, eyes growing sharper as her jaw clenches. “But it wasn’t enough after Summer got killed. Raven just… she  _ just left us!”  _ Yang’s voice cracks and she lowers her head, teeth clenched as her eyes mist over. 

“Oh, Yang.” Blake murmurs, stepping forward. She hesitates for a moment before brushing her hand against Yang’s cheek, inhaling sharply in surprise as Yang leans into it, holding it in place against her cheek and nuzzling against her palm as she closes her eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“It fucked us up for a long time.” Yang admits quietly, stepping closer to Blake as though seeking comfort. “I- dad just… wasn’t himself for a long time and Ruby… Ruby really struggled fitting at school. Pretty sure Weiss was her first real special friend.”

“And you?”

“You heard what they said about Cinder. I got into trouble. Got real angry and started picking fights left and right until I met Cinder. It felt like she cared. Like she  _ got  _ me. But the only thing she got was anger. She felt like the world owed her something and dragged me down with her.” Yang’s throat bobs in a hard swallow and she lets out a mirthless little laugh that breaks Blake’s heart. “Took gettin’ arrested to see that she was bad news.”

“I… think I can understand that.” Blake murmurs and she smiles sadly at Yang as she steps closer, watching as Yang’s lips twitch slightly. “Sometimes… people see our anger and our passion and they put on a mask. They…  _ lie  _ to us.  _ Manipulate _ us.  _ Hurt _ us. But… that doesn’t make us like them. It doesn’t make us bad people.” As the words leave her mouth, Blake feels a weight lift from her chest. It feels like a realisation, an epiphany. She blinks, her breath shuddering as she exhales slowly.

“Right.” Yang’s voice is soft as she leans forward to press their foreheads together, a tender expression entering her eyes as she slowly curls her arms around Blake’s waist. “You  _ actually  _ understand.” Her voice is near a whisper, seemingly in awe that someone  _ could  _ understand.

“I wish neither of us did.” Blake says quietly, letting Yang pull her into a hug. She swallows hard as Yang buries her face into her shoulder and curls her arms around her neck.

“Me too.” Yang mumbles into her shirt before pulling away and wiping her eyes with a small, watery laugh. “Um… so… the rain’s probably gonna be here for a while. We might as well get comfy.”

They share a small, shy smile and soon enough, they’ve made a small nest of blankets on the floor, leaning into each other’s sides and sharing both warmth from the cold and comfort from their scars. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pyrrha is a good friend and Blake is a scared bean.

“Okay, missy. You’re not getting out of it this time. Tell me about this Country Mouse of yours.”

“Pyrrha!” Blake whines indignantly, leaning back in her chair and pouting at her computer screen. Pyrrha’s face laughs back at her, green eyes shining with mirth and good humour as she watches Blake during their video call. “Shut your hell up!”

“I’m sorry, but can you blame me?” Pyrrha giggles, covering her mouth with a hand, bringing a stuffed animal that Blake instantly recognised as a gift from her to her chest for a hug. “You’re so much brighter now! You’re a little fuller in the face, you’re smiling, you’re happy… Blake, you’re glowing in a way that I haven’t seen in a couple of years.” Pyrrha’s tone softens, a shadow crossing her features as her voice wavers. “Speaking to you these past couple weeks has been like watching you come home. This is the Blake I remember. The feisty, take no attitude young woman that tells it like it is.”

“I’m sorry.” Blake murmurs, her throat growing tight as she looks away, eyes stinging with the threat of tears. “I never should have let Adam get into my head. I let him change me to what he wanted me to be and- and I chose him over you.”

“It’s not your fault, honey.” Pyrrha says softly, as Blake reaches to her neck and brings Yang’s bandanna up to her nose, hiding behind it and drawing comfort from it. “Adam… was clever. He made sure that he had convinced you that you needed him before showing his true colours. It’s not your fault. This is all on him, okay, sweetie?”

“Okay. You know I love you, right?”

“Of course you do. You’re a… how does Ilia put it? A bisexual disaster?”

“Hey!”

“Sorry. I love you too.” Pyrrha giggles before she glances at the bright orange bandanna that Blake’s now fiddling with and smirks. “So… that’s new.”

“Yang gave it to me.”

“Oh,  _ Yang _ gave it to you.” Pyrrha hums coyly, her grin turning sly as she rests her chin on her teddy bear. “Look at you, two months on the ranch and you’ve got a cowgirl wrapped around your finger.”

“I  _ do not.” _ Blake groans, an embarrassed warmth creeping up her neck as she hides her face. “She’s just… a very kind, genuine woman that just so happens to be extremely beautiful. That’s it!”

“Uh-huh. I know what you look like when you’re five steps from falling, Blake.” Pyrrha says dryly, arching a disbelieving eyebrow at Blake. “You’re a good twenty feet beyond that line.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not like it matters. I’m not the kind of person Yang deserves.” Blake mutters, remembering how much hurt had been in Yang’s eyes when she talked about Cinder. “She’s already been hurt, Pyrrha. I can’t do that to her.”

“How do you know you’re going to hurt her?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Adam fucked me up.” Blake’s voice wavers, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she struggles to regain composure. “How do I know I only feel this way about her because she’s the first person to show me kindness after Adam? How do I know that I can trust my feelings? How do I know that what I feel is real and not just me latching onto her because she’s so different from Adam?” Blake’s breathing hitches painfully as she closes her eyes, swallowing thickly. “She deserves so much better than to be the rebound of a broken girl.”

“The fact that you’re even worrying about this says a lot about you, Blake.” Pyrrha’s voice is firm, gentle, and Blake feels compelled to meet her strong gaze. “It’s been two months and your feelings haven’t changed. They’re there and they’re getting stronger the more you get to know her and they’re real, Blake. Adam can’t take that away from you because he  _ didn’t break you. _ ”

“But-“

“Yes, he left you with scars. He hurt you. He did something to you that is completely unforgivable and if I ever have the chance… I’m breaking his legs.” Pyrrha’s expression shifts into something far darker than Blake’s ever seen before, her lips twisting into a scowl of anger and resentment. “But you’re not broken. You deserve to love, Blake. Your love isn’t sharp and jagged and waiting to cut someone. Your love is passionate and kind, it’s warm and gentle and selfless. Your love is something that should be treasured and anyone would be lucky to call it theirs… and that includes Yang.”

“Pyrrha-“

“Blake, did you know the way you talk about Yang, how you behave when she’s the topic of conversation, is different to how you were with Adam?” Pyrrha’s voice softens and she smiles, eyes brimming with tears as she looks at Blake. “There was always an edge with Adam. What you had with him was sharp and fearful. Like you were scared of how he might react. But with Yang… there’s just this…  _ softness _ to you. You’re  _ happy. _ You’re  _ free.  _ I just want you to let yourself feel that love and happiness because you deserve it, Blake. Don’t let Adam take that from you too.”

Blake bows her head as her shoulders tremble, small whimpers leaving her throat as her friend watches her, gaze sad and longing. She can all but  _ feel  _ how much Pyrrha wants to hug her and Blake wants so badly to let her but there’s a physical distance between that stops them.

“When I see you again, I am going to give you the  _ biggest _ hug.”

“Hah.” Blake huffs a weak and watery laugh as she meets Pyrrha’s gaze, tears running freely down both of their cheeks. “I’m going to have to hold you to that.”

They talk until Blake’s eyes start to drift shut, a jaw cracking yawn slipping from her mouth as she blinks sleepily at her best friend and buds her goodnight before slipping into her bed, mind going back over everything that Pyrrha had said to her.

Maybe… could Pyrrha be right? Could she  _ actually  _ deserve this? Could she possibly deserve  _ Yang? _ Could she  _ actually  _ trust her own feelings, as they burn and spread through her chest like a roaring inferno? Or was it better to just let it fizzle out and die when she leaves the farm?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake takes one big step forward...

“Ah,  _ shit!” _

Blake pauses as she passes Yang’s bedroom, her sensitive cat ears picking up on the hissed curse from within. She frowns, biting her lip. It sounded as though Yang were in pain… she sighs, cursing herself for sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong before knocking on the door gently. “Yang? Are… you okay?”

“Fine!” Yang calls back, voice sounding strained, as though she’s trying to bite back pain.

“Can… I come in?”

“Pfft. ‘Course you can!” Yang’s voice scoffs and Blake rolls her eyes at what she assumes is false bravado as she opens the door and slips into Yang’s room. “See? I’m fine.”

“Right… well-“ Blake freezes, her eyes drifting to Yang’s collar bone. She can see the splattering of a bruise poking out from her yellow flannel and she’s quick to move, stepping quickly over to Yang before she can filter her own actions and gently brushing aside the right shoulder of her flannel as she sits on the edge of her bed.

“Hey-“

“Oh my  _ God.”  _ Blake inhales sharp at the sight of a bite mark on Yang’s shoulder, bruises forming along her skin. They were dark and painful, shifting from black to purple to yellow. Blake’s gaze softens, her throat growing tight as she tenderly brushes her fingertips along the injury, her ears pinning back against her head. “What the hell happened to you?”

“It’s fine. I was just workin’ with Shroud and she got spooked when I lost my footing. I’m gonna have to work with her on that sort of thing.” Yang says gruffly, body tense as she looks away. “Barely even broke the skin and I can tell you that it ain’t the worst injury I’ve ever gotten.”

Blake stiffens at the gruff tone but she forces herself to exhale slowly, heart twisting painfully in her chest. She knows how badly bruises can hurt. She’s seen them and felt them. She knows what it's like to pretend that you’re not in pain, even when your body feels like it’s one fire. She brushes her fingers against Yang’s skin again, remembering how often a similar colour had mottled her own skin, always where nobody would see it.

“Blake?” Yang’s voice draws her to the present moment, voice soft and gaze confused as she glances at the way Blake lingers against her shoulder, a concerned note entering her voice as she looks into Blake’s eyes. “You good?”

“Stay here. We need to get this cleaned up.” Blake murmurs thickly, quickly leaving to grab a first aid kit from the bathroom and a damp towel. She’s quick to return and gives Yang a firm look, arching a brow as if to dare her to argue. “Take off that flannel.”

“I don’t need you to take care of me.”

“No. You don’t  _ need  _ to be taken care of. But that doesn’t mean that I’m not going to.” Blake snorts, stepping closer as she drags Yang’s desk chair over and uses it as a table for the towel and kit. “Even the strongest tree needs to be tended to every now and then.” She pauses, her nose scrunching up as she sighs. “I sound like my father.” She grumbles lightly, lips twitching as Yang chuckles softly. “Now come on. Off with the flannel.”

“You sure you just don’t want to see me as close to shirtless as you can-“ Yang cuts herself off with a pained wince as her shoulder moves, pained tears entering her eyes as she grits her jaw and throws her flannel to the side. “ _ Grapes!” _

“Grapes?” Blake echoes blankly as she steps closer, neck heating up as she stands between Yang’s knees to better access her wound. “That’s your big curse word?”

“Shuddup. It’s a common expression out here.” Yang huffs, flinching as Blake starts to gently dab at her shoulder, carefully cleaning dirt, hair and debris from her skin. “You shouldn’t be mean to me, y’know. I’m  _ wounded.” _

“I’m not being mean. I just… think it’s cute that you censor yourself like that.” Blake says with a small smile, switching to swiping the bite mark with antiseptic before sighing heavily. “Y’all need to restock on bandages. You’re all out.”

“I’m sorry… what was that?” Yang tilts her head to grin mischievously up at Blake, lilac eyes glimmering playfully beneath the pain. “Did you just say “y’all” instead of “you all?”

“What? No!”

“You so did.” Yang laughs, playfully catching Blake by her shirt before she can back away, smirking up at her. “Aw, that’s adorable, City Mouse. Am I being a bad influence on you?”

“Shut up.” Blake snorts, glowering down at Yang, though the effect is somewhat ruined by her flushed cheeks. “And wipe that smirk off of your face while you’re at it.”

“Make me.”

And  _ oh…  _ the mental image that floods Blake’s mind when Yang challenges her. She swallows, hard, and finds herself glancing towards Yang’s smirking mouth, wanting nothing more than to shut the smug cowgirl up… preferably with Blake’s own mouth.

“I… don’t think you want that.” Blake says quietly, her voice coming out lower than she intended, huskier. Her mouth is dry and it’s taking all of her willpower not to grab Yang’s jaw and kiss her. 

Yang’s eyes widen before darkening slightly, her own gaze drifting to Blake’s lips before meeting her eyes. “I think I do but I’ll take what I can get.” Her hands curl around Blake’s hips carefully, her movements slow and predictable. She tugs Blake’s closer, her hands gentle on Blake’s hips as she tilts her head back to look at her. “Y’know… I think I could get used to you looking down at me.”

“Yang…” Blake growls warningly, her hands switching as she fights back the urge to touch Yang. Her breathing hitches when Yang’s thumbs brush the bare skin of her hips, her throat growing tight as her body leans into the gentle caress. “You shouldn’t.”

Shouldn’t what? Want you to shut me up? Shouldn’t want to get used to this?” Yang’s smirk falters and she looks away, cheeks flushing as she nervously licks her lips. “Shouldn’t want to chase whatever  _ this  _ is?”

It had been a week since her conversation with Pyrrha and ever since, Blake has been struggling against her growing feelings for Yang as they drew ever closer to each other. She forced herself to believe that it was one sided. That there was no way Yang was attracted to her… but now that Yang was actively saying that she was… it was getting harder to repress those feelings.

Blake lets out a frustrated hiss and grabs Yang’s jaw, tilting her head back as she lowers her mouth to hers. Yang inhales sharply, her fingers twitching against Blake’s skin before she brings Blake closer, her hands beginning to slowly explore Blake’s sides when Blake falls into her lap, her thighs bracketing Yang’s hips. A soft whimper escapes her as Yang runs a hand up her back, keeping her touches over Blake’s shirt, and she arches into her, needing to be as close as possible. A low whine leaves her throat as Yang gently bites her bottom lip before replacing her teeth with her lips, soothing the bitten flesh tenderly before letting out a sharp gasp of her own as Blake helplessly kisses her way along Yang’s jaw, breaths growing sharp as the rest of the world fades away and suddenly, she’s just left with  _ Yang.  _ Her touch, her taste, her  _ scent… _ everything else ceases to exist and all she can focus on is Yang and the little noises she makes as she kisses down her neck and plants feather light kisses to her bruised shoulder.

“Blake…” Yang breathes, whimpering as Blake makes her way back up to mouth. “ _ Fuck.”  _ She mumbles into Blake’s mouth, tilting her head eagerly as Blake brings them into a clumsy, uncoordinated kiss. 

“Yang.” Blake murmurs in response, inhaling shakily through her nose as Yang kisses her again and again, her lips far softer and kinder than Adam’s had ever been. She whimpers as Yang’s right hand toys with the hem of her shirt and she curls her arms around Yang’s neck, pulling them closer together as she claims Yang’s lips once more. It shifts their weight and Yang grunts as her back hits the bed but she’s pulling Blake flush against her, humming happily when Blake barely skips a beat before kissing her again. A hand slips beneath Blake’s shirt and sighs into Yang’s mouth, pressing close against her as that hand explores her skin. 

But then… Yang’s fingers graze the scar over her left hip and Blake freezes as fire and smoke cloud her mind’s eye. She can smell the burning wood and she can feel  _ his  _ cruel cold gaze upon her once more. Her hip burns and she pulls back from Yang with a gasp that has nothing to do with the woman breathing heavily beneath her and she feels her body start to tremble as tears begin to sting at the corners of her eyes.

“Blake?” Yang says, her voice gentle despite the rasp in it. She reaches up to cup Blake’s jaw, to wipe away her tears but Blake recoils, sitting up and climbing off of Yang as her chest grows painfully tight, her hand moving to grasp at her scarred hip. “Hey, what is it? Did- did I do somethin’ wrong?”

“No. Not you. Never you. It’s me.” Blake stammers, stepping away from Yang as the cowgirl stands, her lilac gaze wide with concern. “I’m not- I shouldn’t have- I can’t-“ Blake’s eyes shit tightly and she forces the bile that rises in her throat back down before she turns to the door. “I’m just- I’m bad luck and I shouldn’t-“ 

Panic finally decides to take over and she grits her teeth before bolting from Yang’s room to her own, slamming and locking the door as she leans against it, heart racing as a voice that doesn’t belong to her whispers harshly in her mind. 

It’s no surprise that it sounds remarkably like Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And two huge steps back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake tries to ignore Yang and fails.

“Ahem.”

Hay, Blake decides, is the bane of her existence. 

“Bl-Blake?”

It never quite cooperates when she’s trying to use a pitchfork to pick it up and place it into the wheelbarrow outside of Celica’s stall. 

“Blake.”

Blake will admit that there is something satisfying about a job well done, knowing that an animal will have a clean place to stay.

“So… you just gonna keep shoveling shit and straw just so you can ignore me or are we gonna talk?”

Blake freezes for a moment as Yang’s voice finally breaks through. There’s a note of hurt to it that Yang’s trying to hide and Blake feels a wave of guilt rush over her.

But perhaps she deserves that after avoiding Yang for several days.

“Look, I ain’t mad if that’s what you’re worried about.” Yang says quietly, stepping into the stall and catching Blake’s pitchfork in her hand. She easily takes it from her, the wood slipping from Blake’s fingers carefully. 

She hears Yang place it against a small wall before taking a step towards her and she stiffens, arms following an old instinct to guard her core as they hide her torso, her chin tucking behind her curled fists so that she’s ready to guard her face should something happen.

But it never does. Not with Yang. It never _could_ happen with Yang.

“I-“ Yang falters as she takes in Blake’s defensive, fearful posture and Blake’s sensitive hearing hears her swallow hard before stepping forward, her body heat filling the space behind Blake easily, making Blake shudder as she remembers how  _ warm  _ Yang could be. “Blake, hun, I ain’t gonna hurt you.” She whispers earnestly, her breath ghosting over Blake’s shoulder. She reaches out, her fingers just barely touching Blake’s  _ right  _ hip and applying just a hint of pressure.

It’s not a demand. There’s no force to the gesture and the touch is easy to break from if Blake so chooses. But still, Blake finds herself relenting, letting the woman behind her turn her around until she’s facing her, arms crossed over her chest and staring down at their boots.

“Talk to me.” Yang murmurs, gently placing her hands on Blake’s biceps. Blake bites her bottom lip as Yang gently caresses her skin, exposed by the old t-shirt she wore. “Tell me what I did wrong. Did- did I hurt you? Scare you? Move too fast?” Yang asks, voice wavering slightly, her fingers trembling against Blake’s skin. “‘Cause I don’t want you to feel like that with me. I don’t ever wanna hurt you or scare you.”

“You’ve known me for two months.”

“And?” Yang says, sounding confused, her touch faltering as she pauses. “I don’t have to know you for years to be respectful.”

Blake digs her fingers into her own arms, nails digging painfully into her skin. It was such a  _ Yang  _ thing to say. It was kind and gentle and genuine. It was so different to everything she had known with Adam, despite knowing him for years. It wasn’t like anything she had ever known before.

“You didn’t- you didn’t  _ hurt  _ me.” Blake finally answers, keeping her head lowered.

“Then tell me what happened, Blake.” Yang’s breath is warm on her face as she rests her forehead against Blake’s head, tone worried and pained. “I know it’s scary but please let me in, sweetheart.”

Blake all but whimpers as the endearment leaves Yang’s lips. It wasn’t the first time Yang had called her something like that but now… it felt different. It  _ sounded _ different. It crawls in between Blake’s ribs and makes a home deep in her chest, nestled neatly among the scars of her heart and soul.

“Yang…” Blake breathes, voice hitching painfully as Yang gently curls her fingers beneath her chin and lifts her head up to meet her eyes. The pain Blake felt, and the tears she had been shedding when she should have been sleeping must have been apparent because Yang’s face crumples, her breath leaving her lungs in a shaky exhale as her thumb brushes Blake’s lips in a tender motion.

“Oh, Blake.” Yang sighs, pressing their foreheads together as Blake impulsively reaches for Yang’s flannel shirt, curling her fingers into the fabric tightly as that intoxicating scent of citrus, leather and hay rushes over her. She steps closer, unable to resist the pull that is  _ Yang. _ “C’mere.” 

Blake all but collapses into Yang’s arms, clutching at her shirt as she buries her face into her neck, trembling as Yang’s hand rubs her back. A shiver runs down her spine as Yang kisses her temple soothingly, holding her close and holding her tight. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothin’ to be sorry for.” Yang says softly into her ear as she runs a gentle hand through her hair. “I just wanna know what happened. One minute, I’m makin’ out with a gorgeous girl and the next… she’s damn near having a panic attack and tellin’ me she’s bad luck.” There’s a long pause as Yang moves to nuzzle her nose at Blake’s hairline, just beside her ear and Blake barely bites back a whine when Yang speaks lowly into her ear. “I know it’s hard but I promise you that you can trust me. I ain’t gonna hurt you.”

“That’s not what I’m scared of.” Blake mumbles against Yang’s skin, pulling back to speak clearly. She rests her hands on Yang’s collar, her fingers toying with the collar of her flannel as she stares at her clavicle, unable to meet her eyes. “I- I don’t know if I can trust myself.”

“What do you mean?”

“I- Yang, my ex fucked me up.” Blake admits quietly, closing her eyes tightly and taking a pained breath. “I don’t know if I can trust my own  _ feelings.  _ They led me wrong with him and now…” Blake swallows hard, ignoring how tight her chest feels in favour of forcing the words out. “Now they’re trying to lead me to you and I don’t know if they’re real or if- if they’re just there because you’re so kind and sweet and genuine and  _ different  _ and I’m just latching onto you because I’m desperate for that. _ ” _

“Blake-“

“I don’t…  _ fuck.” _ Blake sniffs, raising a hand to cover her eyes as tears begin to sting at the corners, her breath leaving her lungs painfully. “You deserve to be better than a rebound girl. I don’t want to hurt you if what I feel isn’t real.”

“You’re sweet.” Yang murmurs as she cups Blake’s jaw, her thumb brushing her cheek soothingly when Blake flinches. Her gaze is soft, lilac eyes shining with an affection that Blake doesn’t believe she deserves. “But I don’t need you to protect me from this. Okay? I know that your last relationship was fucked up. I know that you’re still healing and I know that the possibility of me being a rebound is high. But here’s the thing…” Yang pauses, licking her lips nervously before taking a deep breath and smiling weakly at Blake. “My mama always told me that the scariest thing is usually the thing that is worth doin’. Sometimes, the risk of gettin’ hurt is worth what you discover along the way. Maybe you do feel something for me. Maybe you don’t. But you ain’t ever gonna find out if you just run from it.”

Blake swallows hard, one hand leaving Yang’s collar to curl around the hand on her jaw, leaning into Yang’s touch with a shaky breath.

“I ain’t gonna push you to do somethin’ you don’t wanna do. You’re allowed to say no and I’ll drop it… but I know that if I don’t try, then I’ll spend a long time kickin’ myself for it.” Yang brushes her nose against Blake’s, the gesture small and sweet and oh so  _ Yang. _ “If it don’t work, then maybe at least we’ll both come away from it with a friend? Because I know that I’d like to have you in my life, one way or another.”

“You’ve already had your heart broken, Yang.”

“By a woman that never deserved it.” Yang says, eyes narrowing and lip curling in distaste at the mention of Cinder. She inhales slowly, giving Blake a small, lopsided grin that makes the city girl’s knees feel weak beneath her weight. “Look, heartbreak is inevitable. If mine is doomed to break again, then I want you to be the one to do it.”

“... you sound like a fucking cheesy young adult romance novel.” Blake says through a sniffle, tears falling down her cheeks as Yang lets out a small huff of laughter. 

“There’s the feisty City Mouse. I was wondering where she got to.” Yang teases softly, smirking gently as Blake scoffs and smacks her chest with a halfhearted thump and a watery laugh. Her expression softens as she catches Blake’s hand and holds it between her own two, fiddling with her fingers nervously. “But I suppose bein’ cheesy and cliche just happens when you meet somebody like you, Blake.”

“ _ Fuck.” _ Blake curses under her breath, struggling to think of reasons to say no. “You’re not making this easy for me, you know.”

“I’m sorry.” Yang says sheepishly, offering Blake an apologetic grin and squeezing her hand. “Just bein’ honest.”

“I- I don’t know.” Blake says, biting her lip. “This is… this is…  _ so much. _ ”

“I know.” Yang says with a sigh, bringing Blake’s hand up to kiss her knuckles. “But like I said… I ain’t gonna force it. Whatever you want… I’ll respect it.”

Blake’s heart flutters, her stomach twisting itself into a knot as Yang watches her patiently. She inhales deeply and steps back into Yang’s space, nervously glancing up at her. “If I say yes… can we… um… can we take it slow?”

“Of course.” Yang says softly, tenderly brushing Blake’s hair behind her ear and smiling sadly as Blake whimpers, leaning into her touch. “God, he damn near starved you, didn’t he?” She says, her lilac gaze almost seeming to burn crimson, her jaw clenching as she gently cups the back of Blake’s head and brings her into a hug. “I’m so sorry, darlin’.” She whispers, as Blake burrows into her neck and inhales deeply.

It wouldn’t be until later that night, as she laying in bed and fiddling with the bandanna Yang had given her, that a realisation would hit Blake like a tonne of bricks;

Yang had called her darling, an endearment that Blake had come to associate with pain and manipulation, and she hadn’t even flinched.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Country Mouse and the City Mouse have their first date.

“Good morning.”

“Well, it is now that I get to see your pretty face.”

Several days later, Blake feels her face burn as she sinks into her chair, unable to quite form a response as Yang crosses over to her and leans down to press a soft kiss to her cheek. On impulse, her hand reaches up to cup Yang’s cheek and she feels Yang smile against her skin, a low chuckle vibrating against her that makes her heart skip  _ multiple  _ beats. 

“I don’t even have any makeup on.” She mutters indignantly, crossing her arms and looking away as Yang sits in the chair beside her and grins at her goofily, lilac eyes dancing playfully. 

“You don’t need it. You’re gorgeous with and without it, City Mouse.” Yang says softly, pausing to fiddle with her Orange tank top nervously. “So, uh, I asked for the day off for both of us and, um… I was wonderin’ if- if you wanted to go for a hike? Not that you have to!” Yang stutters, and feels a wave of relief knowing that she’s not the only nervous one. “I just thought, y’know, it might be nice? Pack a lunch and just head out? I don’t want you to feel like you have to and if you don’t-“

“Yang?”

“Yes, cutie?”

“You’re rambling.” Blake says with a small giggle as Yang flushes a dark red, her eyes darting away as she looks away in embarrassment.

“Sorry. I do that when I’m nervous.” Yang admits with a small shrug, offering Blake a lopsided smile.

“It’s fine. I think it’s cute.” Blake chuckles, swallowing hard as she reaches out a hand and shyly curls it around Yang’s, heart fluttering as the cowgirl’s face lights up. “I’d love to go with you, Country Mouse.” 

Yang grins as Blake returns the goofy nickname Yang has given her and lifts Blake’s hand to her lips to kiss the back of it, her smile pressing into Blake’s skin as Blake hides her smile with her free hand.

This, she decides, is very nice.

* * *

“Holy shit, Yang.” Blake breathes out as Yang leads her up a hill to a large oak tree that overlooks the ranch. They can see for miles and miles and Blake can’t help but turn around as she takes in the view. “I still can’t believe you live out here and get to see this  _ every  _ day!”

Heh, I guess the novelty wore off on me years ago.” Yang chuckles softly, offering Blake a seat on the large blanket she brought with her. She smiles warmly as Blake sits beside her and falls backwards, groaning as she stretches out her limbs and relaxing, smiling lazily. “I like seein’ you react to it. Reminds me why I love it out here.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Blake says with a small shrug as she lays down beside Yang, stomach twisting itself into a nervous knot.

“Yeah. You are.”

“...  _ God.  _ That’s the second time you’ve sounded like a cheesy romance novel.” Blake mumbles, scrunching up her face as Yang laughs and leans up on her elbow, hand cupping her jaw, to stare down at Blake with a small grin. 

“I reckon those tropes exist for a reason.”

“Hm.” Blake hums non-committedly, glancing away. She bites her lips, brow creasing as she recalls how Adam had always called those tropes stupid. How he had eventually begun to insist that flowers were a foolish gift since they were doomed to die. How, once he had her wrapped around his little finger, he had turned his affection and praise and adoration into a weapon. With Adam… romance had lost its appeal and slowly, she had grown to despise the books she had once adored. “I guess so.” She adds distantly, moving a hand to curl against the scar at her hip.

“I mean it, Blake.” Yang says softly, gently cupping Blake’s jaw and guiding her meet her gaze, grin softening to a gentle smile. Her thumb brushes against her cheek soothingly as Blake flinches despite how soft Yang’s touch is and she sighs softly. “You’re gorgeous, darlin’.”

Blake shivers lightly as Yang leans down to kiss away the crease in her brow, pulling back to gaze down at her with affection gleaming in her eyes before panic sets in and she snaps her hand away and moves away, shooting Blake an apologetic look. 

“Shit. I’m sorry. You don’t like being called that, do you?” Yang winces guiltily, lilac eyes shining with concern that melts Blake’s heart. “It’s a common pet name out here and I just… forgot. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Blake says softly, reaching out for Yang and tugging her back to her. She watches as Yang settles back in place, a confused frown crossing her features as Blake brings Yang hand back up to cup her cheek with a shaky exhale. “I don’t like it when people call me darling. My… ex used to call me that and… I don’t know. I have bad memories attached to it.” Blake pauses, swallowing thickly as she meets Yang’s gaze, heart racing as Yang’s expression softens. “But… it’s different when you say it. It doesn’t hurt.”

“Really?” Yang asks in a small voice full of wonder as she shifts closer, her warmth seeping into Blake’s side and encompassing her. “You mean that, huh?”

Blake nods, closing her eyes as Yang gently strokes her cheek. She bites her lip to stop a small whimper from leaving her throat as Yang begins to slowly explore her face, fingertips gently tracing her brow, cheeks and jaw before gliding gently through her hair, careful to avoid her sensitive cat ears. Yang hadn’t been far off the mark when she had said that Adam had starved her. She can’t remember the last time he had touched her with such gentle care. For so long, his touch had left bruises on her skin, left her hair tangled and cat ears ears burning painfully as he yanked at them to force eye contact. She had learned how to fall safely, how to guard her vital organs and how to hide the marks he left behind. His touch had taught her to fear closeness and yet… as Yang explores her face, Blake finds that, even if she flinched instinctively, she doesn’t feel that fear with her. 

If Adam had starved her, then Yang  _ must  _ providing her with a meal fit for a queen, reminding her how  _ nice  _ touch could be.

She flushes at the low, displeased whine that leaves her lips, ignoring Yang’s small, amused chuckle as Blake _ definitely does not pout. _

“We should eat.” She says with a smirk that makes Blake’s heart flutter. “After that, we can just relax for the rest of the afternoon. Sound good?”

“Sure, if you stop looking so insufferably smug.” Blake grumbles, sitting up in a daze and blinking blearily around her as the world slowly comes back into focus. Her scowl falls away as Yang giggles and leans over to press a soft kiss to her temple, her smile pressing into her skin happily.

Then again… maybe Yang deserves to feel a little smug.

* * *

At some point, Blake finds herself telling Yang the story of that fateful night at the school in more detail, trying to explain why she had panicked during their first kiss.

“When I fell, I landed on broken glass. It, um, it scarred up my hip pretty badly.” Blake murmurs, laying on her back beside Yang, fiddling with the bandanna that still smells of citrus, leather and hay. She feels Yang’s gaze on her, gentle and patient. “I don’t remember much after that. The doctors said I passed out from smoke inhalation and blood loss.”

“And me touching your hip was a trigger?” Yang asks quietly, the setting sun making her hair seem to burn like golden fire. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“

“You didn’t know.” Blake sighs softly, looking over at Yang and feeling her breath hitch at the fiery passion in her eyes, the fading light almost seeming to make them burn crimson. But if Yang’s a fire, she’s a fire that Blake’s not afraid of. She’s a fire that Blake could  _ never  _ be afraid of, not when beneath the righteous, burning fury she can see care and affection and gentleness. Yang’s isn’t a fire that burns but rather, one that warms and protects and Blake can’t help but feel drawn to it. 

“Still… you deserve better than what he gave you. You know that right?” Yang says, her voice cracking slightly as she looks at Blake earnestly, reaching out to brush the back of her hand along Blake’s jaw tenderly. “I don’t ever wanna scare you like that again.”

“Just don't treat me like I’m fragile.” Blake murmurs, leaning into the touch with a shaky breath. “I’m going to break that easily.”

“No. No, you’re not.” Yang says softly, shuffling closer and pressing their foreheads together with a sweet smile. “You’ve got to be one of the strongest, bravest people I’ve ever met.” She pauses, her smile becoming more playful as she taps Blake’s jaw cheekily. “I mean… you whooped Cardin’s ass without any effort so that’s gotta say something.”

“It says that he’s weak and barely a challenge.” Blake snorts, swallowing herself a rare moment of confidence and smirking slyly at Yang. “If you ever want to see a  _ real  _ show, you should see me and Pyrrha go at it. A lot of our practices would just end in the both of us just napping on each other in the back of somebody’s car because we got so compatible and refused to lose.” 

“How you two doin’, anyway?” Yang asks curiously, smiling warmly as Blake’s cheeks flush. It’s… surprising to her that Yang  _ wants  _ to hear about her friends and family. That Yang actively encourages it. “You still talking?”

“Yeah. Um… Pyrrha’s great. She wants to get the whole team together when I go back home.” Blake says softly, her heart twinging painfully as she realises that she’s actually going to miss Xiao Long Ranch… and a certain cowgirl that lives on it. “Oh geez. I go home in a month. That’s… huh.”

“Yeah.” Yang says, a heavy sigh leaving her. “That’s a thing.”

Blake glances at her and feels her chest twist painfully at the sad expression on her face. She bites her lip, unsure how to respond before simply deciding to do something a little bold. “I think I’m going to miss this place, Yang.” She whispers, hesitantly shuffling closer to Yang before moving to rest her head on her chest. She can hear the way Yang’s breathing hitches. She can feel Yang’s heart begin to race, seeming to match her own racing pulse as Yang curls an arm almost shyly around her and tugs her closer into her side, letting Blake tuck her head under her chin. 

“I think this place is going to miss you too, Blake.” Yang whispers back as Blake nuzzles against her collar, inhaling that soothing scent once more.

She closes her eyes, shivering as Yang begins to draw patterns against her back. She feels a shy kiss being placed against the top of her head and she hides her face in Yang’s shirt, content to lay there for a while…

Held safely in the arms of her Country Mouse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Country Mouse doubles down on her choice, despite her uncle’s worries.

“Alright. Good girl. Yeah, see? Just a blanket. Take a look.”

Blake leans her arms on the bars of Shroud’s pen, quietly watching as Yang gently shows Shroud a saddle blanket, waiting and letting her take her time with examining the strange, new object. Shroud stretches out her neck, snorting and huffing at the blanket, ears pricked forward curiously.

“Yeah, that’s a good girl. I’m not scary. Lead ropes and halters aren’t scary. Blankets aren’t scary either, are they?” Yang croons softly, reaching out with one hand to reward Shroud with a gentle scratch to her neck. Shroud snorts, still sniffing the saddle blanket before pulling back easily and shaking her head. “Such a good girl.”

Blake spends the morning silently watching Yang slowly get Shroud used to the blanket, giving her gentle commands to move her around the pen when she begins to get antsy. Slowly but surely, Shroud begins to relax, seeming to trust Yang with the strange, new item. Eventually, Yang begins to gently touch her sides with the blanket, stepping with her and pulling back each time that Shroud relaxes. After some time, Shroud let’s the blanket touch her sides easily, all with Yang crooning and giving gentle praise that Shroud seems to enjoy, if the flicker of her ears are anything to go by. 

“Alright, baby girl. Let’s see you be real good for me, yeah?” Yang says softly, as she exchanges a glance with Blake, smiling and winking playfully at her when Blake’s eyes widen in surprise. “C’mon. Let’s see how this goes.”

Carefully, but confidently, Yang places the blanket over Shroud’s back, talking sweetly and reassuringly to her the entire time. Soon, the blanket’s resting on Shroud’s back as the mustang shifts, shaking her head and glancing back at Yang with what almost seems to be a confused expression on her long face. Yang praises her again and scratches her nose, a delighted smile lighting up her face before she carefully removes the blanket and praises Shroud once more. With a final scratch goodbye, she makes her way out of the pen and, upon closing and locking it, turns to Blake with an excited grin.

“Did you see that, darlin’? Shroud let me put a saddle blanket on her!” She whispers excitedly, practically bouncing on her heels as she tucks the blanket under one arm and holds the other out to Blake, who promptly tucks herself into Yang’s side with a soft laugh. “God, I am _so_ proud of her!”

“Be proud of yourself too, cowgirl.” Blake says, squeezing Yang’s waist affectionately. She casts a fond glance at her, leaning up to kiss her cheek sweetly. “You put so much work into her. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone be as gentle as you are with Shroud.”

“Ah, it’s nothing.” Yang shrugs, her cheeks flushing as she looks away with a soft huff of laughter. “She’s a good horse, though she can get a little stubborn and feisty at times. Y’know… her personality reminds me a lot of you.”

“... I remind you… of a horse?”

“No, a horse reminds me of _you.”_

“Is that meant to be a compliment? Because it kind of feels like an insult, sunshine.”

“What I’m tryin’ to get at is that she’s stubborn, feisty and likes to give me a hard time.” Yang growls playfully, pressing her forehead against Blake’s temple and huffing into her cheek indignantly. “But she’s also a big ol’ sweetheart, with a strong, fighting spirit. It’s just takes a lil time to see that beneath the flyin’ hooves and teeth.”

“I don’t recall biting you yet… but if you ask nicely…” Blake says, flashing a sharp grin at Yang. “I might consider it.”

“Goddamn it, woman. Let me compliment you.”

“No. Absolutely not-“

“Blake!”

Blake groans as a man shouts her name from across the yard and she glances over to see her uncle standing with his arms crossed and a disapproving glare. She sighs heavily and turns to an amused Yang and pouts. “I have to go, unfortunately. See you later?”

“Always, pretty darlin’.” Yang murmurs, dripping a quick kiss to her cheek before taking her leave as Blake wanders over to her uncle, snorting as he gestures with his head to follow her to the staff quarters.

“So… you and that Xiao Long girl are getting on well. I thought you might.” Tucson says as he sits across from Blake at a small table, amber eyes narrowed at her. “A little too well, if you ask me. I don’t think this is a good idea, Blake.”

“Oh joy.”

“Listen, kiddo. I promised your parents that I would look out for you. You’re going to be going home in three weeks time. It’s not a good idea to be getting attached to a girl you won’t be seeing again.” Tukson says calmly, keeping his expression neutral as Blake scowls at him. “Especially not considering the fact that your choices in partners haven’t exactly been… _good._ ”

“Excuse me?” Blake says, her ears flicking back as a hurt tone enters her voice, amber eyes staring at her uncle in disbelief. “Seriously? How can- Yang is _nothing_ like Adam. You should know that!”

“I do. She’s a good kid. But she’s not made the best choices. I know how angry she’s been in the past and I know that she’s gotten into a lot of trouble over the years. Do you really think that’s what you need right now?” Tukson leans forward and stares hard at Blake before a sigh escapes him. “Blake… I know she’s sweet and kind. But I’m worried that you're only latching onto her because of what happened with Adam.”

“I’ve already talked about this with Yang. We both understand what the other’s gone through. We both know that I’m going home soon. We’re both aware that we could get hurt… but we’ve also both decided that what we have is worth it, uncle Tukson.” Blake says firmly, trying to ignore the hurt in her chest as Tukson snorts disbelievingly. “Come on. I’m a big girl. Can’t you just… trust me on this?”

“No, because I can tell you right now this is only going to end in heartbreak for you, Blake.”

“And so what if it does?” Blake snaps, standing up and glaring furiously at her uncle, body tense as she stares him down. “Isn’t that _my_ decision to make? You all _made_ me come out here. You told me to make the most of it. And guess what? That’s exactly what I’m doing and _you’re_ trying to tell me that it’s the _wrong_ choice? Despite the fact that Yang has made me happier than I’ve been in years?!”

“... I remember you saying that _Adam_ made you happy and we both know how that turned out. I want to trust your judgement-“

“But you don’t. Contrary to what you might think, _uncle,_ I’m not made of glass. If this doesn’t work out with Yang, then yeah. It’s going to hurt but I’m not going to break.” Blake stands up and inhales deeply, her lip curling into a silent, angry snarl. “Do you know what it was like for me? I lived in a cage of fear for too _fucking_ long and I’ll be damned if I go back to it. You don’t _have_ to trust me… but I’m telling you right now… I am _not_ going to stop seeing Yang.” 

“You really trust your feelings, girl?”

“I don’t know.” Blake says quietly, shrugging as she makes her way to the door, turning to look over her shoulder at a weary, worried looking Tukson. “But I trust her and… I _want_ to be bold, to see where this goes. That’s _my_ decision to make. Besides… aren’t you the one that said that Yang was going to love me?”

“I didn’t think you’d be so foolish as to start getting into a relationship this soon.”

“Yeah, well… wise men might say that only fools rush in… but I’m tired of people making choices for me. I’ve made my decision… and I think she’s going to be worth whatever comes next.”

“I hope that she is… for _both_ of your sakes.”

With that, Blake pushes open the door and slams it shut, cutting off any more conversation about how foolish she might be. She pauses, grimacing as she imagines the lectures her parents would have prepared for her when they find out.

But that was a problem for later. For now… she has only three weeks left on the ranch and she intends to make the most of them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which conversations are had.

A soft sigh escapes Blake’s mouth as Yang kisses up her neck, gently pressing her lips against sensitive skin as Blake tilts her head back against Yang’s pillow. She bites her lip as Yang follows the curve of her jaw, teasingly brushing her lips against the corner of her mouth and chuckling when Blake shivers beneath her.

“You okay, darlin’?” Yang murmurs, brushing Blake’s hair behind her ear as Blake looks up at her with flushed cheeks. When Blake nods, she leans in and kisses her, smiling against her mouth when Blake’s fingers thread into her hair. “You’re beautiful. You know that, right?” Yang breathes in between kisses, her voice low and tender as she settles on top of her gently, simply wanting to be close to her. Blake accepts the weight eagerly, whining softly as Yang softly bites her bottom lip. “So,  _ so  _ beautiful.”

“How?” Blake asks, swallowing thickly as Yang pulls back to look at her, head titled slightly in confusion at the nervous question in Blake’s voice.

“What do you mean how?”

“How… am I beautiful to you?” Blake clarifies, looking away self consciousnessly, her cheeks burning as Yang watches her patiently. “Like… is it just physical or…?” Blake drifts off, ears pinning back against her head. It was no lie that Adam had made her feel beautiful… but it felt more like a possessive admiration. The same kind that one might have for a painting they had bought. Something that was theirs, something that they owned. It felt… more like an expectation that she  _ be  _ beautiful for  _ him  _ than anything else.

“Oh. Baby.” Yang sighs, gently turning Blake to face her, her gaze open and honest as she drops a quick kiss to her lips. “I ain’t gonna lie… you are  _ easily  _ the most gorgeous lookin’ woman I’ve ever met. Your eyes, your hair, your body… you are…  _ gorgeous. _ ” Yang says softly, leaning down to kiss Blake’s jaw, humming softly as her breathing hitches. “But you’re so much more than that. Your personality is beautiful. Your bravery is beautiful. Your strength is beautiful. Your tenacity, your spirit, your attitude… all of it is beautiful. Do you know why?” Yang says slowly, warmly, as she trails kisses along Blake’s jaw, her cheeks and forehead. Her lips tenderly graze Blake’s eyes and map out a path to the tip of her nose before pulling back to gaze into her eyes.

“No?”

“Because they’re  _ you  _ and  _ you’re _ beautiful. You don’t have to do or say anything to be beautiful… you just are.” Yang answers sweetly, pressing their foreheads together as Blake reaches up to shakily cup her jaw, smiling softly at her. “You’re beautiful… and I am so lucky to get to spend time with you like this.”

“Shit.” Blake sniffs, as she tries to blink back tears and fails. Yang croons softly in concern and leans forward to kiss her tears away, nuzzling her skin and letting Blake pull her into a shaky kiss. “How are you real?”

“Well… when a mummy and a dadd-“

“No, you ass.” Blake laughs a watery laugh as Yang grins down at her, her hand reaching out to cuff Yang’s shoulder playfully. “I mean… you’re nothing like I’m used to. Adam- he never made me feel like this.”

“How do I make you feel?”

“Safe. Like maybe… I can let myself believe what you say is true.” Blake says softly, reaching up to card her hand through Yang’s hair and sighing as she leans into the touch eagerly. “You make me feel like myself again.”

“Naw, you did that yourself. You could have have distant and moody when you came here but you humoured me. You joked around with all of us. You didn’t just hide away in your room. You  _ chose  _ to heal, Blake.  _ You  _ opened up.  _ You _ took those steps, even if you needed a little push. Nobody gets that credit but  _ you _ . Okay?” Yang says quietly, her lilac eyes gleaming with pride as she looks at Blake. “We just gave you a chance and you took it. That’s  _ your  _ doin’, not mine.”

Blake, unable to think of anything to say to  _ that,  _ pulls Yang down into another kiss, holding her close and trying to show what she couldn’t say. 

At some point though, Blake grows tired, whining sleepily as Yang pulls away form their kiss and lays beside her, chuckling as Blake follows her and tucks her head under Yang’s chin, her arms curling around her waist and pulling her close.

“You’re so cute.” Yang murmurs into her hair. 

“I want to be close to you.” Blake mutters into her neck, inhaling her familiar scent of leather and hay as Yang looks down at her. For the first time, she feels no pang if guilt or shame. Just a gentle need to be close to her Country Mouse.

“Oh, baby.” Yang breathes into her hair, pulling her close and tugging the blanket over them, her strong arms curling around Blake in a gentle embrace. “We can be as close as you want.”

Blake falls asleep with a content smile on her face, nose buried in the collar of a certain cowgirl that had somehow become synonymous with safety.

  
  


* * *

It’s early morning when Blake wakes, turning around in Yang’s arms to blink sleepily at her, eyes narrowing at the lilac gaze watching her with a small smile.

“Were you watching me sleep?”

“Sorry. You just looked so peaceful.” Yang says, her throat scratchy and rough from sleep as she kisses Blake sweetly. “Mornin’.”

“Morning.” Blake echoes, pulling back to gaze at Yang. Her eyes drift to a calendar on the wall behind Yang and she feels her heart twist, reminding her of how little time they have left. She inhales deeply and looks back at Yang with a nervous sigh. “We need to talk.”

“About?”

“Me leaving.” Blake says softly, hating how Yang looks away from her with a wince. “I- I’m going to miss you. I’m going to miss you a lot, Yang.” Blake says weakly, blinking as tears enter her eyes. “I  _ really _ like you and- and I’d like to keep in contact with you… to see where this goes. But I know how hard that sort of thing is and I don’t want you to feel pressured or whatever. I just-“

“Baby.” Yang cuts her off gently, cupping her jaw tenderly and wiping away a stray tear. “Shhh. It’s okay. I want to try. I want you in my life. I- I’m not ready to let go of this yet.”

“You- you do?” Blake asks, her heart jumping as Yang nods, her lilac eyes shining with tears as Blake lets out a shaky breath. “Okay. Okay… so… we’re really doing this? The whole… long distance thing?”

“Yeah. We can call and text and video chat all the time.” Yang agrees, pressing their foreheads together as Blake sniffs. “We can make this work, right?”

“We can damn well try.”

“Heh, that’s my girl.” Yang teases softly, though her eyes are still misty at the thought of Blake leaving. “I’m going to miss you so much. Won’t be the same without my City Mouse jumping every time a horse so much as looks at her.”

“Oh, shut up.” Blake laughs, pushing Yang’s shoulder and smiling as Yang pulls her close, arms circling around one another as they gazed into each other’s eyes. “You know… maybe I could… I don’t know… come back for another holiday at some point?”

“Hmm… you’ll be gettin’ a winter break, right? You could spend most of it with your family and come here for a couple of days?”

“Not going to lie… I almost thought you were going to suggest I spend all of my holidays here.”

“Nah. No way.” Yang snorts, arching a brow at Blake. “I ain’t gonna be that selfish. You need to spend time with your friends and family… not just some random cowgirl.”

“Hm.” Blake hums, her heart spilling over with affection for Yang once more. She was…  _ so  _ different from Adam, wasn’t she? She wasn’t just some random cowgirl. To Blake, there was so much more to her than that. “We can make this work… right?”

“Of course. I reckon we’re worth it… don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Blake breathes, pausing to kiss Yang, sighing as her Country Mouse pulls her closer.

_ “We are.” _


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake bonds a little with Ruby.

“No way!”

“Yeah, we had like… ten seconds until the buzzer rang and the teams were tied.” Blake says with only the slightest of smirks as Ruby grins at her from where they’re sitting with their books beneath an old oak tree not too far away from the farm house. They had decided to spend the afternoon together while Yang worked in the stables, neither one feeling particularly active that day. “Pyrrha was half way up the court, I’m right by the net. Our eyes meet and she nods. She jumps and throws the ball to me and I jump and use my momentum to throw it into the net. Five seconds down and it starts bouncing around off the ring.”

“Oh no!”

“Two seconds to go… and it only just sinks before the timer goes off.” Blake grins as she remembers the old match, her eyes bright and excited as Ruby lets out a small whoop. “It was  _ insane.  _ The crowd went nuts and Pyrrha ran over to me and hoisted me up onto her shoulders to do a victory lap around the court. It was the tightest match we had ever faced… but we  _ won. _ ”

“That’s so cool.” Ruby says with a small laugh, reaching over to poke Blake with a teasing grin. “One of these days, I’m gonna have to see you play properly. I bet  _ Yang  _ would love it too.” She adds teasingly, winking playfully at Blake as she blushes. 

“I’d love that.” Blake says honestly, glancing away and smiling shyly at her book as she fiddles with her bandanna. “The college I’m going to, Beacon, has this incredible basketball team. Pyrrha’s mum knows the coach there so she thinks they can convince her to give me a shot.”

“Ooh! That’s awesome!” Ruby says, though her eyes hold a knowing, mischievous glint in her eyes. “Beacon… Beacon.. oh! That’s that school that churns out business scholars, right? There’s a farm down the road. Their kid was sent there to learn proper business stuff so that they can learn how to run the farm even better.”

“Yeah, they have a business program tailored to agriculture.” Blake says, tilting her head at Ruby with a small smile. “Why? You thinking of applying?”

“You… could say that.”

“Well… if you do, maybe I’ll see you there.” Blake says casually, reclining against the tree and offering Ruby a friendly smile. “It helps when you already know somebody.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Ruby says, her grin growing more and more mischievous by the second. “You never know what could happen.”

“That’s-“

“Fire! Fire at the stables!”

Blake and Ruby sit up with a start, slowly turning to each other with matching expressions of horror. 

“Yang!”

They run, chests heaving with panic only to be stopped by Sun as the workers run back and forth with horses, freeing them from the flames licking at the back of the barn. Blake feels her chest tighten, panic flooding her chest as Ruby grabs her hand tightly, seemingly to comfort herself as well as Blake. 

There’s a loud crash and, just as the last horse runs from the barn, a worker runs out. For a moment, Blake feels fear flood her chest but soon, it turns to terror when she fails to see Yang. 

“Where the hell is my sister?!”

The flames begin to get larger and feels her mind flash back to that night months ago. She had been abandoned, left alone to die amongst the flames. Smoke fills her lungs once more but then, like a flash of light on the darkness, she sees Yang exit the smoke and ash. She falls to her feet and Blake and Ruby move at the same time, engulfing her protectively in their arms and burying their faces into her neck.

“Ow!”

Blake pulls back, chest and throat tight enough to hurt and tears pooling in eyes, to gasp at the sigh of Yang’s arm, a large and ugly bite spilling blood over all three of them. 

“Shit.” Tai mutters above them, dropping to his knees and taking off his flannel shirt to wrap it tightly around Yang’s arm. He glances at the stables before look back at his oldest, his blue eyes pained as he turned to Ruby. “Go to the farmhouse and call for the emergency services, okay, sweetie? I’ve got your sister.”

Blake bites back a sob as Ruby runs. She leans her forehead against Yang’s , her heart skipping a beat at the weak sound of her breaths. She swallows, hard, and tries to ignore the crackling of the flames. “Yang? Baby? You’re gonna be okay.” She says shakily, tilting Yang’s head up and inhaling sharply at the far-away look in her eyes. 

“Yang? Hey. Come on, kiddo. Stay with us.” Tai says anxiously, glancing into the pained gaze of his eldest. “Come on. I know that you get distracted by your girl here during work so get distracted by her.” His voice cracks and Blake glances over to see the older man’s face just barely holding onto its mask. “C’mon, kid. You’re gonna be fine.”

“‘Course I will be.” Yang laughs weakly, and Blake glances worriedly at the blue flannel now soaked with Yang’s blood. “I still- I still gotta see this one play a proper match.” She jokes, though her voice trembles as her body begins to slump. 

Blake catches before Tai has a chance, nodding at him as he helps situate Yang across her lap, his hands still firm around Yang’s bleeding arm. “You will.” Blake chokes out, trying to smile reassuringly down at the woman in her lap, brushing her soot covered hair back from her forehead. “I promise. One day, you’re going to come and visit me, and my girls and I will give you a real show. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds- sounds great.” Yang says, shivering lightly as her uninsured hand grips at Blake’s shirt tightly. “Hey, Blake? Don’t- don’t leave me. I don’t- not yet-“ 

“Shhh. I’m not leaving. Okay? I’m right here.” Blake soothes, inhaling deeply as fear enters Yang’s eyes. “I’ll go with you to the hospital. They’re going to have to  _ force me out  _ if they want me gone.”

“Good.” Yang mumbles, a pained noise escaping her as her arm shifts. “The horses got out okay?”

“Sure did, kiddo.” Tai says with a shaky smile, his expression faltering as Yang’s eyes drift closed. “Yang? Yang, come on, kiddo! Stay with us!”

“Yang? Baby, wake up!” 

But it was to no avail. Yang’s head lolled to the side as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

“Hey, kid.”

Blake jumps as Tai sits beside her in the shitty, back breaking waiting room chairs, his eyes tired and his face pinched as he runs a hand down it. His hand, Blake notices, trembles before he clamps down on his knee. “Hey.” She says, voice weak and scratchy from crying. She wipes her eyes, sniffing as her eyes press against her head miserably. “How is she?”

“Asleep. She’s sufferin’ from smoke inhalation. The- the bite on her arm…  _ fuck.  _ Gotta be honest with you… she nearly didn’t make it.” Tai says, glancing up at the roof with tears gathering in his eyes. “She lost nearly forty percent of her blood by time we got here. If… if the paramedics had been slower… if she hadn’t gotten out when she did…” Tai turns to her and winces at her expression, reaching out a hand to her trembling shoulders and pulling her gently into a side hug that she weakly slumps into. “She’s goin’ to be okay. They got a transfusion into her and they patched up the wound. It’s gonna take some time to heal and it’s gonna drive her crazy. Which is going to drive  _ us  _ crazy.” Tai said with a weak huff of laughter as he pulls away to wipe at his eyes. “But I’m okay with that. She can drive us as crazy as she wants… just as long as she keeps breathin’.”

“I’ll help out as much as I can.” Blake says though a shaky breath, nodding determinedly to herself as Tai cracks a small half smile at her. “I know I’m leaving soon but I want to help.”

“You’re a good kid, Blake.” Tai sighs, patting her forearm kindly before leaning back in his chair. “But just be there for her. She doesn’t like leaning on people… but she trusts you. I can tell and that’s a hard thing for Yang.”

“I will, sir.”

“When I find the sorry bastard that did this…” Tai growls, his shoulders tending up angrily. 

“You… don’t think I did it?” 

“How could you have done it? You were with Ruby.” Tai snorts, though his expression softens when he meets Blake’s face, perhaps seeing scars of the past across her face. “Like I said… you’re a good kid. You just got caught up with somebody bad. Just like Yang did. It doesn’t mean that you’re bad people. Just people that made mistakes.”

There’s a heavy silence until the front doors open and a blur of red tackles Blake and Tai before pulling back to sit across from them, her eyes wide and fearful. 

“Your sister will be just fine.” Tai soothes Ruby, causing the younger girl to slump in her seat as Tukson sits beside her, his eyes darting towards Blake with an arched brow.

“If you’re going to ask me if I did it, don’t.” Blake growls at her uncle, eyes sharp and full of warning. “I was with Ruby.”

“I was going to ask you if you’re okay.” Tukson says calmly, leaning forward on his knees with a worried glance. “You eaten yet?”

“No?”

“Come on. All of you need to eat.” Tukson says, standing and giving them all expectant looks. “That girl will be asleep for a while and I know you all love her to death but she’s not waking up anytime soon so take care of yourselves… for her sake.”

“You sound like dad.” Blake grumbles, though she lets Ruby help her to her feet. For a moment, she considers fighting them, but with Ruby, Tai and Tukson all staring at her, she relents, letting them lead her away to a nearby cafe. 

As they sit and wait for their food, food she’s not particularly interested in, she jumps when Ruby’s head lands on her shoulder and, moved by a strange and maternal compulsion, she curls her arm around her friend and squeezes her as Tukson and Tai talk quietly amongst themselves.

Yang would wake up. They would find who started the fire. Everything’s would be okay.

Yang, after all, was strong. But that doesn’t change the fact that Blake was going to do her best to support her too.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see what happens when the country mouse wakes up.

Blake glances up from her side of Yang’s bed, her amber gaze landing on Ruby, curled up in her own seat. She had fallen asleep shortly after Tai and Tukson has left to take care of the farm and the fallout of the fire. 

Blake stands, stretching out the kinks in her back before stepping around to Ruby and picking up the borrowed blanket that had fallen to the floor. Gently, she places it back over the younger girl’s shoulders, her heart aching painfully at the sight of tear tracks on her face. She adjusts the blanket once more before brushing Ruby’s hair back from her face, smiling sadly before a noise behind her makes her turn around.

Yang’s awake, her lilac gaze dulled by pain and medication but she’s  _ awake. _ A soft smile curls her lips beneath her oxygen mask as she watches Blake, fondness clear in her expression as Blake swallows thickly and walks around to her free side to sit in her chair and take Yang’s uninjured hand, her own hands trembling as she does.

“Hey. You okay?” Yang says, her voice low and scratchy, her words coming out slower than they usually would.

Blake huffs a tearful laugh, lowering her head and shaking it in disbelief. “You nearly died… and you’re asking me if  _ I’m  _ okay?” Blake says as she lifts her head to stare at Yang, watching as her her lips twitch. 

“Well, yeah. You look like shit, baby.” Yang says through a small grin, her gaze softening when she glances at Ruby. “You both do. How long have-“

“Since you came in.” Blake sighs, dropping her head to press her lips to Yang’s knuckles, gently kissing them as Yang watches her with a painfully tender expression. “You scared us.”

“Sorry.” Yang murmurs, brushing the back of Blake’s hand with her thumb, her voice gentle as Blake turns to her. “But those horses are our lifeblood. They were Summer’s passion. I had to save them.” She says with a gentle firmness before wincing in pain. She glances down at her right arm, frowning at the bandages wrapped around it. “Shit. Blush got me good, huh? That bastard always was a pain to deal with.”

“You’re going to be out of commission for a while, baby.” Blake says softly, smiling softly as Yang huffs irritably. “You need to heal…. but I’ll be right there with you for as long as I can.”

“You’re here for two more weeks, right?” Yang says, a sad note entering her voice as she looks at Blake, her expression turning melancholic. “You sure you’re okay with playin’ nurse?”

“Well, when it’s my girlfriend? Yes.”

“Girlfriend, huh?” Yang says teasingly, a pained chuckle leaving her when Blake stutters, cheeks flushing. “I like that.”

Blake smiles, a weak and watery thing, before glancing away, her body shaking as tears fall down her cheeks. A gentle tug on her hand encourages her to lay beside Yang, burrowing her face into her neck as she tries to keep her weight off of her chest. She shudders a breath into Yang’s neck, tears falling against her skin as she pushes  _ his  _ voice out of her head. She ignores how it whispers that she was bad luck. She refutes it, turns away from and focuses on the woman that needs her now.

“You and Ruby should go home. Get some rest and good food.” Yang murmurs, grunting irritably when her mask stops her from kissing Blake’s head. “I’m gonna be here for a bit, right? You two need to look after yourselves.”

“But-“

“I know you wanna be here for me, baby. But you gotta look after yourself first.” Yang says, inhaling sharply as her right arm moves. “And I need you keep an eye on Rubes for me. She’a great in a crisis… but she forgets to look after herself. So… call your uncle. Go home, have a proper rest in a proper bed, eat and then come back. Okay?”

“Fine.” Blake mutters, pulling back with a small sniffle to press a kiss to Yang’s forehead, lingering to inhale her scent of leather and hay. “But I’m coming right back.”

“That’s my girl. Now… can you wake up the brat so I can hug her, shoo you both home to take care of yourselves and get some painkillers?” Yang says with a tired smile as Blake moves away, though she stops when Yang squeezes her hand sweetly. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back on my feet soon, yeah?”

Well,  _ that  _ was easier said than done.

* * *

Especially that afternoon, as she’s walking up to the farmhouse with Ruby tiredly tucked under her arm, a sharp voice cuts through the farmyard.

“Firebug!”

Blake turns, eyes narrowed as Robyn Hill storms across the yard, her eyes blazing with fury as she approaches her. Ruby makes a move to protectively stand in front of Blake but Blake stops her; choosing instead to meet Robyn head on, glaring defiantly up at the taller woman as she comes to a stop in front of her.

“I thought I made myself clear when I told you that we would have words if you started any fires around here.” Robyn says, her eyes narrowed as she towers over Blake, her voice low and full of warning. “I have three horses suffering from minor smoke inhalation and two more suffering from mild burns. If you think-“

“I didn’t start the  _ fucking  _ fire.” Blake says calmly, meeting Robyn’s stare evenly as she steps closer to her. Her ears pin back angrily, lip curling furiously as she leans into the older woman defiantly. “I was with Ruby. I didn’t start the fire and quite frankly? It doesn’t matter if you believe me or not. Taiyang, Ruby, Tukson and Yang believe me and that’s what counts here. I will  _ not  _ be blamed for something I didn’t do so I suggest you step back, Robyn.” 

There’s a long, tense moment as they stare into each other’s eyes, while Ruby hovers nervously in the background before speaking up; “She’s telling the truth, Robyn. She was with me. And she’d never do something like that! Blake’s a good person.”

“Hm.” Robyn hums thoughtfully, tilting her head at Blake for a moment before nodding. “Very well… but I fully expect you to pull your weight around here now that Yang is out of commission, understand, firebug?”

“I was already pulling my weight.” Blake retorts, rolling her eyes as Robyn smirks down at her. “And don’t call me firebug.”

“How is she?” Robyn says, after arching a brow and nodding at Blake, the sharp look in her eyes softening slightly. “Fisticuffs holding up alright?”

“She’s going to be okay… she gets to come back home in couple of days with the promise that she takes it easy.” Blake sighs, sharing a long suffering glance with Ruby as the younger girl lets out a groan. “God knows she hates having to be taken care of. She’s so stubborn.”

“And I get the feeling that she may have met her match with you.” Robyn says with a soft smirk before nodding at them both. “Look after yourselves, girls. God knows Yang would have my head for letting you two run head first into a brick wall.”

“C’mon.” Ruby says, slipping her arm into Blake’s and tugging her towards the house with a tired yawn. “We can eat and then sleep before going back to Yang in the morning.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Blake sighs, biting her lip worriedly, her ears pinning against her head at the sight of a worn out Taiyang sitting at the kitchen table. “Tai?”

“So… we know what happened.” Tai grunts, eyes narrowed as he stares down at the table. “Apparently, some kid from town had a bone to pick with Yang. The boy’s been arrested and charged. Fortunately, Sun and a couple other workers saw him sneaking away.”

“Who was it?” Ruby asks, her grip tightening on Blake’s arm.

“Cardin Winchester.”

“Fuck.” Blake mutters, moving to sink down into a seat, her chest constructing painfully. “This is all my fault. If I hadn’t challenged him, embarrassed him, then-“

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence.” Tai says firmly, giving Blake a sharp look that makes her jump. “Don’t ever apologise for putting somebody in their place when they disrespect you like that. Cardin made this bed, not you.”

“Dad’s right, Blake.” Ruby says softly, curling her arms around Blake and hugging her from behind. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Okay?”

Blake closes her eyes and inhaled deeply, letting herself sink into her friend’s arms and letting their words sink in. Adam’s voice comes to the forefront of her mind once more, whispering that she was nothing more than a bad luck charm. That none of this would have happened had it not been for her…

But then, she remembers Yang’s words. The beauty that Yang saw in her, the kindness in Tai and Ruby’s eyes and she forces herself to let go. 

She was not responsible for the actions of men with wounded pride. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which apologies are made and new dynamics are formed.

Coming home was a world of relief for Yang…except for one minor issue.

“Hey, Robyn.”

“Fisti-“

“Nope.” Yang says sharply, narrowing her eyes in the early morning light. She knows that she should still be in bed, considering she had only just arrived back home the night prior. But after hearing from her sister about Robyn’s unfair treatment towards Blake, she needed to have a talk with the local vet. “Got a minute? No? Well, you’re makin’ one.” She says quickly when Robyn moves to protest, eyes narrowed as she places her bag down on a bale of hale and turns to Yang. “So… wanna explain why you talked to my girl the way you did? Blake has done  _ nothing _ to warrant your suspicion, doc. What’s your fucking problem?”

“I admit that I was hasty in my judgement, kid, but as far as I knew, there hadn’t been a fire on this premises for years and suddenly, there  _ is  _ one and low and behold, it happened after somebody with arson on her record shows up.” Robyn speaks calmly, keeping her voice calm and level, though Yang can see remorse in her gaze as she glances back towards the farmhouse. “I was planning on apologing anyway so don’t bother with the protective girlfriend roll this time around.” Robyn adds, arching a brow as Yang growls.

“Robyn, she didn’t start that original fire. And, not that it’s anyone’s business but her own… Blake is fucking  _ traumatised _ from what happened. I won’t go into detail because that’s her story to tell… but I would appreciate if you and everyone else laid off on the arsonist jokes.” Yang says firmly, heaving a sigh of relief as Robyn nods. “Good.”

“Your girl is feisty, though. I respect that.” Robyn says suddenly, smirking approvingly at Yang for a moment as she grabs her bag and starts for the farmhouse, seemingly intent on staying true to her word to apologise. “I wonder if she’d help me break that boy’s legs.”

“I- Uh-“

“Never mind. You should be in bed.” Robyn says, shooting Yang a sharp look over her shoulder as they climb the porch and approach the door. “Go rest and send your girlfriend down. I’m going to need an assistant and mine had a family emergency so she’s going to have to make do.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yang grumbles, shoving past the vet and sighing. “Just don’t be an asshole.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

“I get it, y’know. Why you’re so protective.”

Blake shrugs from where she stands holding the lead rope of Celica when Robyn stands up and glances down at her. “You’re passionate about these animals… but I can tell you care about the people here too. You were angry that somebody put all of that at risk and I already had a black mark on my record. It makes sense why you’d jump to conclusions.” She pauses, narrowing her eyes at Robyn as she arches a brow back at her. “But that doesn’t mean that I have to take your shit laying down not does it mean you get to talk to me like that.”

“Hm. You’re not wrong.” Robyn says with a small, dry smile. “I’ve been working with Tai for years. Saw how Summer and Raven devastated this family. I guess I didn’t want to see that happen again.”

“Understandable… But next time, I’d prefer to hash this out over a cup of tea, rather than a farmyard after having to nearly watch the girl I’m crazy for die.”

“Point taken. My apologies.”

“Forgiven.” Blake says, smiling before her eyes drift to a burn mark on Celica’s flank. It’s minimal, like most of the injuries the animals had suffered, and he was healing well… but Blake still can’t help but coo softly at him. “Aw, I know, big guy. But you’ll be okay.” She croons, pausing to press a kiss to his nose before glaring at Robyn’s amused snort. “What?”

“I thought you were scared of horses.”

“Not Celica. He’s sweet.” Blake huffs, rolling her eyes as Robyn smirks. “Yes, I know. I sound like amain character in some kinda horse girl movie. Sue me.”

“I do anything to you and your girlfriend will have my head.”

“You keep going, it’s not  _ Yang  _ that you’re gonna have to worry about.”

Blake and Robyn stare each other down, eyes narrowed until Blake breaks first, an amused grin slipping into her face as Robyn shakes her head with a small huff.

“You know… as far as city slickers go, you’re not half-bad.” Robyn comments, nodding to Blake with a curt nod, though Blake can see the corners of her lips twitching. “You’ve got a spine and I respect that.”

“How nice of you to throw me a  _ bone _ .”

“... oh no.” Robyn mutters, staring at Celica’s side with an expression of horror. “There’s two of you now.”

“What? You don’t find puns  _ humerus _ ?” Blake asks innocently, biting back a smirk as Robyn’s face contorts in pain. “You’re not telling a  _ fib _ -ula, are you?”

“Is this your way of getting back at me or something, kid?”

“No, I would never.” Blake says, relaxing a little more, feeling a little more at ease in Robyn’s presence after their conversation. “I just think that it’s catastrophic that you don’t like puns.”

“Puns are the devil-“ Robyn cuts herself off, slowly turning to Blake and staring blankly at her the shit-eating grin spreading across her mouth as she flicks her ears pointedly. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, comedian.” Robyn grunts, turning away to hide a barely there smile. “Let’s see how you do holding Ember.”

“Ember loves me.”

“Because you smell like her favourite person after rolling around with he rin the hay when you should both be working.”

Blake eyes widen before narrowing at the challenging smirk drifting across the vet’s face, her own lips curling into a small smirk. 

Now  _ this  _ was a dynamic with the vet that she could feel comfortable in.

* * *

“So… you two just…  _ bicker and banter?” _

“Apparently. She really doesn’t like puns and I have no problem taking advantage of that.” Blake says, leaning up on her elbow in Yang’s bed to smile down at her. “I don’t think she was expecting me to fight back.”

“Then you’ve probably earned her favour. Robyn likes people that show a bit of spine.” 

“I still can’t believe you felt the need to defend my honour or whatever.” Blake snorts, rolling her eyes as Yang shrugs. “I had it handled, y’know. I can take care of myself.”

“But I like taking care of you.”

“And I like taking care of  _ you. _ ” Blake says, ducking down to kiss Yang sweetly, sighing when she pulls away and sees Yang grinning up at her. “So… how about we take care of each other?”

“I can live with that.” Yang murmurs, hissing as her injured arm shifts. “Sorry that I can’t… take you out on more rides because of this fucker. I was hoping to go on some more trail rides but-“

“Doctor’s orders, both human and animal.” Blake says, cupping Yang’s jaw tenderly as she sighs. “But I’m happy just spending time with you on the property. You know that.”

Yang hums softly and tugs Blake into her side, sighing contentedly as Blake rests her head on Yang’s chest. “I’m gonna miss holding you, y’know.”

Blake smiles sadly into Yang’s collar, opting to silently enjoy what little time they had left before she has to leave. 

That’s all they really could do. Enjoy their time together and promise to stay in contact when the time came to say goodbye.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the City Mouse comes to a realisation.

“Mother  _ fuck-“ _

“Easy there, country mouse.” 

Blake winces as Yang closes her eyes and growls under her breath, her left hand gripping her right forearm as a wave of pain rushes over her. A week later, Yang is still in a good amount of pain but, as has become common in the last couple of days, she refuses pain relief. “Baby, let me take-“

“I’m  _ fine.”  _ Yang huffs, inhaling sharply as she sits up against Blake’s headboard, eyes shut tight. “I can handle a bit of pain. I’m not weak. I don’t need to be taken care of.”

“Direct me to the point in our conversation where I called you weak.” Blake retorts, her ears flicking back as she glares sharply at Yang when she opens her eyes to look at Blake. “Otherwise… don’t make assumptions like that. I  _ don’t  _ think you’re weak. And yeah, I  _ know  _ that you don’t need me to take care of you but I  _ want  _ to because you  _ deserve _ to be taken care of for once. I could never think of you as weak so  _ please  _ don’t put words into my mouth like that.” Her gaze softens when Yang looks away, guilt crossing her face. Blake sighs softly and reaches out, gently curling her hand around Yang’s jaw and guiding her to meet her gaze. “I know you’re frustrated. But accepting help doesn’t make you weak.”

“I don’t want you to feel obligated-“

“What part of “I want to do this” do you not understand? I want to take care of you because I lo- because I  _ care _ about you.” Blake says, stuttering awkwardly over her own words, heat creeping up her neck when Yang blinks in confusion at her. 

“I-  _ shit.  _ I’m sorry.” Yang exhales slowly, dropping her forehead against Blake’s in a gentle headbutt. She sighs, staring into Blake’s eyes apologetically as she raises her uninjured hand to cup Blake’s jaw tenderly. “I just- I’m used to taking care of people. It’s weird being on the receiving end.”

“Just stop being a stubborn ass and take your meds like the  _ doctor ordered you to. _ ” Blake says emphatically, reaching up to curl her hand around Yang’s wrist gently, her thumb brushing her wrist in gentle, soothing motions. 

“I hate how sleepy they make me.”

“Yeah, well, your body could do with the extra sleep. Trust me… healing from an injury takes a lot out of you.” Blake huffs, feeling a small smile creep onto her face when Yang relents with a sigh. She leans up to kiss her nose, fondness creeping up in her chest as Yang’s nose crinkles. “So you’ll take them?”

“... yeah. I’ll take the stupid meds.”

“Good girl.” Blake murmurs without thinking, her hand stroking a path down Yang’s neck slowly to rest it upon her collar, thumb stroking bare skin sweetly. She pauses as Yang freezes, her breath hitching. With how close they are, Blake can see how Yang’s pupils dilate. She can hear Yang swallow before she finally takes another breath, her eyes darting away as a pretty blush crosses her cheeks. With cat ears pricked forward in intrigue, she leans in to kiss Yang softly, smiling against her mouth when Yang eagerly leans into it. “Good girl.” She repeats experimentally, mumbling into her girlfriend’s mouth and smirking lightly as a soft, protesting whine escapes her when she pulls back and stands, arching a brow at Yang as she pouts. “I’ll grab you some water and your medication, yeah?”

“ _ Ugh.  _ Fine! But I expect cuddles and kisses afterwards!”

“You’re cute. You know that?”

“I ain’t cute!”

Blake giggles at the blatant whine, watching as Yang’s pout softens into a soft smile. Her heart flutters as Yang watches her leave, the affection in her gaze never faltering. 

When Blake returns with her water and medication, Yang accepts it with only a light grumble, pausing to kiss Blake’s jaw thankfully before taking it quickly and setting her glass down on Blake’s bedside table before curling her left arm around Blake’s waist and tugging her into her side, seemingly content to press their faces together affectionately.

Not that Blake was going to complain about  _ that. _

* * *

“How on earth did you convince that brute to take her medication?”

“Weiss, be nice.”

“Ruby Rose, how dare you! I am always nice!”

“Yeah. So nice that you made a jab at one of the most traumatic nights of my life when we first met.” Blake says dryly, arching a brow as Weiss turns several shades darker. She chuckles as Weiss sputters, reaching across the table to tap the back of her hand teasingly. “Relax, Schnee. You were no different to anyone else around here.”

“Ugh. You are  _ so  _ Yang’s type. It’s actually nauseating.” Weiss grumbles, though Blake can see a small upwards twitch of her lips before she gives Blake a curious look over her cup of coffee across the Xiao Long dinner table from her. “So how did you convince her? Bribery? Blackmail? Threatening to throw her into a water trough?”

“No… though that last one is tempting some days.” Blake says with a small laugh, silently noting the pleased gleam in Weiss’s gaze as she does. “Let’s just say that I can be…  _ very  _ persuasive when I want to be.”

“... I now know far more than I ever wished to.” Weiss mutters, inhaling deeply as she stares blankly at Blake. “Please never discuss your…  _ love life…  _ with me again.”

“Wow… somebody has her mind in the gutter.” Blake retorts with a smirk, leaning her chin in her palm smugly as Weiss sputters once more. “I was talking about the fact that Yang just so happens to enjoy cuddling.  _ Very  _ pg-13.”

“Yeah, Weiss.” Ruby says with a small snicker, elbowing Weiss none too gently as the poor woman stares at the table as though trying to burn it to a crisp. “You know… Yang is  _ really  _ into Blake. I hate to be the one to break your heart… but you should probably get over your little crush.”

“Crush? I thought Weiss was undeniably in  _ love _ with Yang?” Blake says teasingly, giggling behind her hand as Weiss drops her head into her hands.

“Yeah. You’d know alllllll about being in love, eh, Blake?” Ruby says with a shit-eating grin, a far too knowing look shining in her eyes as she laughs at Blake’s stricken face. “Oh my gosh! You’re so obvious! When’s the wedding? I want a sister-in-law before I die!”

“Yes, Blake. Perhaps I can show you some fabric for a dress? You’d look exquisite in lilac.”

“Ooh! Like Yang’s eyes! Can we put Yang in yellow to match Blake’s?”

“Yes. That does sound-“

Absolutely ridiculous!” Blake interjects, sitting up in her seat and staring at the ceiling as her skin prickles with a flustered heat. “Yang and I have only just agreed for us to be a- a  _ thing.  _ Love is certainly not a part of the equation yet.”

“You said  _ yet! _ That means that you  _ want  _ it to be.”

“Or perhaps it already is and Blake’s just in denial.”

“I hate both of you.” Blake sighs, standing and carrying her mug to the sink before turning to leave the kitchen. “I’m going to go check on-“

“Your wife?”

Blake growls, low and embarrassed as she stalks from the room and towards her bedroom. She doesn’t stop until she crosses the threshold and leans back against her closed door and lets her head fall back against the door with a loud groan.

Love? Love was definitely  _ not _ a part of the equation. Was Yang attractive? Yes. Did Blake care for her? Sure. But Blake wasn’t in love with her and the way she grins after a job well done or the cute scrunch of her nose when she’s confused or annoyed or the way she shift her weight when she wants to talk. Blake’s not in love with Yang’s smile or the gentle light in her eyes when she’s watching the horses. It’s not like Yang’s her first and last thought most days-

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Blake slowly sinks to the floor and groans into her hands loudly, her cheeks burning and her heart racing as she stares blankly in front of her, feeling mildly alarmed because somehow, throughout her nearly three month stay with at Xiao Long ranch… 

_ … she had fallen for the rancher’s daughter. _

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see the country mouse keep something from the city mouse.

“How’s the application goin’?”

“It’s goin’.” Yang mutters, turning around in her seat to watch her sister sit on her bed, her head tilted curiously as Yang sighs. “I haven’t heard back from Professor Ozpin in weeks, Rubes. Like…  _ nothin’.  _ I probably didn’t even get in ‘cause I failed the exam or somethin’.”

“Don’t get like that.” Ruby snorts, rolling her eyes as Yang groans and flops forward against her desk. “Ozpin is probably just a busy man. Maybe there’s some communication problem. You don’t know. You might get to go to Beacon with Bla-“

“ _ Shhhhh!  _ Keep your voice down, would ya?!” Yang hisses, sitting up and glaring at Ruby as she gives her an exasperated look. “You know I can’t tell her that I applied! I don’t wanna get her hopes up or anythin’. Long distance is hard enough without false hope.” She adds, biting her bottom lip anxiously as she glances out of her window. With her window facing the front of her house, she can see Blake walking behind Robyn, her body language telling Yang that she was in a particularly playful mood. A mood that, if she looked at Robyn’s own body language, the vet was less than impressed by. “She’s gone through so much. I don’t want to give her false hope, y’know?”

“Yang. You’re my sister and I love you.” Ruby starts, inhaling deeply and clasping her hands together in front of her nose before pointing them at Yang accusingly. “But you have got to be the biggest dumbass I have ever met.”

“Ru-“

“No. Don’t give me the “false hope” argument. This isn’t entirely about protectin’ Blake.” Ruby interjects, leaning forward on her legs and giving her sister a stern look that reminds her so much of Summer Rose. “You’re scared, ain’t you? Tellin’ Blake about your plans for Beacon? About how you hope to go there with her? How badly you want this application to go through, not just to help the ranch, but also so you can be near her? That’s a big thing to admit.”

“Ruby-“

“You love her. But you don’t want to scare her off yet with plans of going to the same school and tellin’ her  _ exactly  _ how you feel.” Ruby says softly, smiling gently as Yang looks down at her feet. “But it’s not like you’re followin’ her! You took that exam  _ before  _ she even came here! You’d already planned to go to Beacon! It’d just be a super cool coincidence and you’d both get to be together, right?”

“But then we’re right back to givin’ her false hope and I’m not doin’ that. Not when we don’t know how this goin’ to go. She’s leavin’ in a fuckin’ week, Rubes.”

“You’re the smartest person I know… and yet your logic still makes no sense!” Ruby groans miserably, falling back onto the bed with a long suffering sigh. “I still think you’re bein’ dumb and that you should definitely tell her but what do I know? I’m just the baby of the family. Don’t bother takin’  _ my  _ advice.”

“I get what you’re sayin’, Ruby, but I just… I  _ can’t.” _

“Ugh. Fine. But I tell ya; she’s gonna be excited if you do get in.” Ruby snorts, leaning up on her elbows to arch a brow at Yang. “Kinda surprised that you’re not denyin’ that you love her, though. You did that all the time with Cinder.”

“Blake isn’t Cinder. I- what I feel for Blake… it’s so much  _ more.” _ Yang sighs, looking away as her face begins to burn. A comfortable warmth spreads through her chest, bringing a shy smile to her face as she brushes her bandages with her left hand. “She’s- I dunno. Cinder was fuckin’ awful. She dragged me down and I was ashamed of that. But with Blake… I don’t feel shame with her.”

“Then… what  _ do  _ you feel?”

“Safe.” Yang says immediately, pausing to blink in surprise at the fact that it doesn’t make her recoil. “Vulnerable… and that’s  _ terrifyin’  _ but… it’s a good kinda fear. Like… she’s seen the broken parts of me and still  _ wants  _ me. I don’t- she’s just-“ Yang sighs, rubbing the back of her neck as she lets out a frustrated grunt. “Blake is nothin’ like anythin’ I’ve ever felt before, okay? Like Cinder was excitin’ and thrillin’ and dangerous… but what we had wasn’t healthy.”

“No shit.”

“But Blake… Yeah. She’s excitin’. And thrillin’… but she’s  _ safe _ too. Secure. There’s this- this  _ stability  _ about her. She’s  _ dependable.  _ I can count on her.” Yang says softly, biting her lip to stop a foolish giggle from leaving her throat. “And she’s smart. Funny and feisty too. The way she took Cardin down was… it was actually pretty hot. She’s kind and brave. She’s just so…”

“So…?”

Yang gestures helplessly, grinning sheepishly as Ruby snorts a laugh and falls back against the bed. Maybe Yang was a little hopeless… but she can’t bring herself to mad about it.

Not when it’s about Blake Belladonna.

* * *

“Hey, you.” 

Yang hums happily as Blake kisses her, soft and sweet, before grinning at her, her eyes lighting up as she takes in her girlfriend. “You got hay in your hair, baby.” Yang chuckles softly, reaching up from where she sits in her chair and gently plucks hay from Blake’s hair and throws it into her trashcan. She smiles when Blake huffs, her cheeks flushing as Yang tugs her into her lap. A soft sigh escapes Yang as Blake drapes her arms over her shoulder, taking a moment to meet Yang’s eyes with a question in her gaze. “C’mere.” Yang murmurs, titling her head back to meet Blake’s lips in a tender kiss. “I missed you.” She breathes out against Blake’s lips, smiling when Blake giggles softly against her mouth.

“I missed you too, sweetheart.” Blake says sweetly, pulling back to rest their foreheads together happily, her gaze soft and warm. “You look tired. Do you wanna take a nap?”

“Only if you’ll lay with me.” Yang mutters, curling her arms tightly around Blake’s waist and pulling her close enough to bury her face in Blake’s chest. “I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you go.”

“Baby.” Blake murmurs, curling her arms around Yang and burrowing her nose into Yang’s hair, exhaling shakily as they curl around each other tightly. 

Yang, for a brief moment, wonders if she should tell Blake about the program, about her application… but then, Blake’s fingers are framing her jaw and guiding her into a sweet kiss, murmuring soft reassurances into her mouth; she makes promises of video chats and texts. Yang can  _ feel  _ Blake’s anxiety and then, she remembers her own fears about giving Blake false hope only for it to be snatched away because she couldn’t get in. 

So she remains silent, instead choosing to  _ enjoy  _ whatever moments together that they have left on the ranch.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Country Mouse has a surprise for her City Mouse.

“Ugh. You are…  _ unbelievable.” _

“C’mon, darlin’. Trust me.” Yang chuckles softly into Blake’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine as she guides a blindfolded Blake… to wherever it is she intends on taking her. “This your last night here and I want to make it special.”

“You don’t have to.” Blake says, her voice hitching when Yang kisses her cheek, smiling against her skin as Blake melts into her. “But if this what you want…”

“Let’s see- oh! Watch your step. The ground dips a lil’ here. There you go, good girl.” Yang encourages gently, carefully guiding her with a protective arm wrapped around Blake’s waist. “But c’mon. Spoiling the most beautiful girl in the world and enjoying the time we got left? How could I not want that?”

“You are  _ such  _ a dork.”

“Yeah… but I’m your dork now.” Yang murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Blake’s mouth and giggling when Blake grins widely at the action. “Okay… we’re almost there. We’re going through a door and I’m closing and locking it so that no one bothers us. Now I’m going to move you to the centre of the room and…  _ now _ you take off your blindfold.”

Blake snorts, smirking lightly and removing her blindfold… only for the smirk to fall as she looks around the small barn Yang has led her to. Somehow, Yang had decorated it with fairy lights and purple and gold decorations. A small pile of blankets rest in a corner, right by a picnic basket. To her left, upon a haybale rests Yang’s scroll; all hooked up to a speaker. It would have taken hours to prepare and Blake feels her jaw fall open in awe at the utter thought that must have gone into this. 

_ “Yang…” _

“I know that you missed out on prom because of everythin’ that happened and, uh, I know you’re not super girly and worried about that sorta thing. But… I bet you woulda liked gettin’ to dance and spend time with your friends and just… gettin’ to celebrate.” Yang says softly, stepping forward to take Blake’s hands tenderly in her own and smiling sweetly at her as she presses their heads together lightly. “I can’t bring your friends out here… but  _ I’m _ here and I thought that maybe… I dunno. This could be our own lil’ celebration.”

“And-“ Blake pauses, clearing her throat roughly as she steps closer to Yang, letting her curl her hands around her hips and tug her closer. She raises her hands to Yang’s jaw, brushing her cheeks affectionately as she looks into her eyes. “And what are we celebrating?”

“You, baby.” Yang murmurs softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Blake’s nose and chuckling as it scrunches up beneath her lips. “You and how far you’ve come and how far you’ll go.”

Blake sniffs, letting out a watery laugh before standing on her tip toes and kissing Yang firmly, smiling against her mouth as Yang pulls her close. “And is there a reason  _ why  _ the blankets are there in that corner, cowgirl?”

“They’re there for… whatever you want them to be for. Be it cuddlin’ or spendin’ the night away from the farmhouse or… uh…” Yang freezes, her cheeks turning pink as Blake arches a brow at her with an amused smirk. “Whatever. This is all about givin’ you a good night to remember.”

“Well… how about we start with a dance and see where that leads us?”

“Sure thing, beautiful.”

It doesn’t take long for the music to play and even less for Yang to pull Blake into her arms, curling her right arm around her waist and tenderly holding Blake’s hand in her left. With Yang holding her, gazing down at her with a gaze full of adoration in a barn that she had set up to look like a makeshift prom… Blake feels vulnerable and exposed, she feels far more seen and treasured than she can ever recall feeling in the past. She swallows, hard, and offers Yang a shy smile before ducking her head and smiling a small grin to herself, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from giggling giddily when a soft pair of lips brush against her temple with what almost feels like  _ reverence.  _

“You’re beautiful. You know that?”

“Yang, please. I smell like hay and horses. My hair’s a mess and  _ someone  _ didn’t let me change before dragging me off.”

“Baby. You need to face facts; no matter what you do, you’re gorgeous. Nothing changes that.” Yang gently curls her fingers under Blake’s jaw and guides her to meet her gaze, smiling down at her sweetly. “Honestly, you’re kind of hot with hay in your hair.”

“Oh my  _ God.” _ Blake laughs, smacking Yang’s arm playfully as they continue to sway. “You’re  _ such  _ a dork.”

Yang grins, spinning Blake out to the side and pulling her back as she giggles, catching her so that Blake’s back is pressed up against her front, her arms curled around Blake’s waist as their fingers loosely thread together while she guides Blake into a slow, swaying rhythm that matches the music playing. “ _ Your  _ dork.” Yang murmurs, echoing her earlier words as she kisses the sensitive spot  _ just  _ behind Blake’s ear. Her lips trail small, chaste kisses down Blake’s jaw to trace a path to the crook of Blake’s neck, where she pauses to bury her face and press happy, content kisses into Blake’s skin.

“My dork.” Blake agrees, her voice barely more than a whisper as she tilts her head to give Yang better ease of access to her neck. Her right hands moves to curl around the back of Yang’s head, gently playing with her hair as they sway in place. She closes her eyes as Yang’s hand toys with the hem of her shirt before freezing and moving  _ away  _ from the scar on her and Blake, overcome by the simple gesture of Yang remembering what had happened the last time, reaches out and takes Yang’s hand to guide it under her shirt. She can feel Yang’s breathing hitches in surprise as Blake guides her hand to rest over her scar, shivering at the gentle touch of Yang’s hand against scarred skin. “I trust you.” Blake murmurs, letting go and letting Yang trace her scar, though she can feel nervousness and hesitation in Yang’s movements before her palm presses against it with care.

“He never deserved you.” Yang breathes, nuzzling her nose against Blake jaw and letting out a shaky breath. “God, you deserve so much better than that. Please tell me that you know that.”

“I do.” Blake says, blinking back tears as Yang kisses her jaw. “I  _ do  _ know.”

“Good. Because what he gave you wasn’t love.”

“No, but I’d rather not talk about him.”

“Okay… what do you want to talk about? Or we don’t have to y’all at all-“

Blake turns around in Yang’s arms and presses a firm kiss to her lips, humming appreciatively when Yang pulls her flush against her. She pulls back, fingers tangled in Yang’s hair and presses their noses together sweetly as she catches her breath. “I love you.” Blake murmurs, her blood freezing when Yang pulls back to stare at her in shock, lilac eyes wide with surprise. Blake waits, panic filing her chest until Yang grabs her jaw and kisses her, smiling against her lips and laughing softly as she pulls back to press their foreheads together.

“I love you too.” Yang says quietly, eyes bright with tears as she leans up to kiss Blake’s forehead. “So much.”

Overwhelmed, Blake steps close to her girlfriend and buries her face in her neck, inhaling her familiar scent of leather and hay. Yang wraps her arms around Blake, turning to burrow her head into Blake’s hair as they continue to sway to the music playing. Blake feels her smile stretch into a giddy grin and she tightens her arms around Yang, nuzzling her neck happily.

Eventually, they would make their way to the blankets to eat and drink and curl up in each other’s arms for the night. But for now?

They’ll dance, safe and sound in each other’s arms.

* * *

The following morning is a somber affair. They traverse back to the house to collect Blake bags and place them in the back of Tukson’s truck. Blake finds herself swept up into Tai’s arms, chuckling as the older man tells her that she’s practically family and should come back to visit.

She and Weiss pretend to scowl at each other one final time before smiling and giving one another a friendly hug.

Ruby launches herself into Blake’s arms and buries her face in Blake’s neck with a sad sniffle, squeezing her tightly as Blake cups the back of her head and tries not to cry.

Sun, much like Tai, nearly knocks her off of her feet with a warm hug and only puts her down when Robyn gives him a sharp glare. Blake arches a brow at the older vet and rolls her eyes when Robyn holds out a hand before playfully knocking it to the side and stepping forward to hug her. Robyn freezes, shocked, before snorting and hugging Blake back tightly… only to shove her away as Blake whispers an awful pun about the veterinarian being a little  _ sheep _ ish into her ear. 

Finally… Blake comes to the hardest goodbye and gives Yang a sad smile as her girlfriend steps forward.

“We’ll make this work.” She says softly, reaching up to cup Yang’s jaw and wipe away a stray tear. Yang leans into her hand, smiling sadly back at her. “Right?”

“We will. Uh… he-here. Take this. I… want you to have something else to remember me by.” Yang says shakily, handing Blake a purple bandanna and watching as she holds it between her hands like an ancient relic to be treasured. “When I was a kid… my mum, Raven, always used to give me one of her bandannas before she went away. It was like a promise that we’d see her again. She- she wasn’t so great at keeping it, as it turns out. But we’re different. We’re gonna keep this promise, right?”

“Hang on.” Blake murmurs, stuffing her new bandanna into her pocket and running to her suitcases and shifting through them before shutting them and running back to Yang with a purple tie-dye hood in hand. She smiles shyly and hand sit to her with shrug. “If that’s the case… I want you to have something of mine too.”

“Baby.” Yang murmurs, taking it and holding it with shaky hands. With a trembling breath, she reaches out with one hand and curls her hand around the back of Blake’s neck to draw her in for a gentle kiss, pulling back to press their foreheads together one last time. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you too.”

“Stay safe, okay?” Yang whispers, smiling tearfully before kissing Blake one last time. “Love you, City Mouse.”

“Love you too, Country Mouse.” Blake murmurs to Yang before nodding at her uncle and settling down in her seat. She glances towards the farmhouse and feel her heart both break and spill over with love as she watches Yang take off her flannel and exchange it for the hoodie, pausing to pull the collar up to her nose before she waves at Blake, eyes bright with tears as Ruby and Weiss wrap an arm around her supportively. 

As they pull away from Xiao Long ranch, Blake pulls out her bandanna and brings it up to her nose, inhaling deeply.

She’d see her again one day. She knows it.

* * *

“Blake-Oof!”

Kali shoots a surprised look over Blake’s shoulder at her husband and brother-in-law as they pull Blake’s bags from the back of Tukson’a truck. Ghira arches his brows, seemingly just as surprised by the sight of Blake tackling her unsuspecting mother into a tight hug. Tukson merely smiles, as though he were expecting something of the sort.

“I love you, mum.” Is the first thing Blake says to her when she pulls back, her expression gentle and full of guilt as her ears pin back anxiously. “I was  _ such  _ an ass and I’m sorry I left like I did and-“ Blake cuts herself off, inhaling deeply before taking Kali’s hands and squeezing them. “You told me that I’d thank you later… so that’s what I’m doing. Thank you. I’m sorry I-“

“Shhh.” Kali hushes her, catches a tear before it falls and bringing her daughter into another hug, a wave of nostalgia hitting her as she remembers how many tears Blake had cried into her shoulder when she was a little girl. Now was no different, in Kali’s mind. Blake may have grown to be taller than her, but she was still Kali’s baby and a mother always has her arms open for her little one when tears are ready to be shed. “Oh, my precious little angel.” She croons softly as Blake lets out a small, muffled sob into her shoulder. She smiles tearfully as Ghira steps close to them and wraps them both up in a hug.

_ “Welcome home, baby girl.” _


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blake’s having trouble sleeping, she receives some advice from her father in regards to Yang.

“You’re drinking coffee?”

“Yes, dad. I do drink coffee, y’know.”

“No.  _ I  _ drink coffee. You’ve always hated everything about it.” Ghira says with an amused rumble, sitting down across from Blake with a glass of water and crossing his arms across his night shirt. There’s a playful glimmer in the older Belladonna’s eyes and Blake narrows her own suspiciously at her father as he chuckles. “I believe you called it “caffeinated tar” at varying points in your life.”

“I worked on a ranch for three months. Maybe I just… developed a taste for it because I had to get up so early.”

“Or perhaps you’re missing someone?”

“No! I’m not! You have no proof!” Blake sputters, her cheeks growing hot as Ghira arches a disbelieving brow at her. “I’m not-“

“You’re wearing a bandanna around your neck… and you’re in your pyjamas because it’s three in the morning.” Ghira says dryly, taking a sip of water as Blake makes a noise not unlike that of a tea kettle. “Did she give it to you?”

“... yeah.”

“She’s important to you.”

“Ye-Yeah. We, uh, we’re kind of… maybe… doing the long distance thing?”

“Hm. Okay.”

“Okay?” Blake echoes, staring at her father in disbelief as the man drinks his water and gives her an odd look. “That’s it? No lecture about how I’m jumping into a relationship too soon? No telling me that I’m making a mistake? No worries about me getting hurt?! Just…  _ okay?! _ ”

“I am  _ always  _ going to worry about my little girl getting hurt. But… it would appear as though being on the ranch has done wonders for you, sweetheart.” Ghira says a warm smile, leaning on the table to better meet Blake’s eyes as she gives him an unsure look. “And from the looks of it… this girl has been good for you too. You’re brighter. Happier. You’re more at peace than when we last saw you and believe me when I say that all we ever wanted was for you to be happy and safe.”

“I- I thought you were mad at me. That you  _ hated  _ me.” Blake admits quietly, looking down at her mug as a small sniffle leaves her. “I probably deserve-“

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence, young lady.” Ghira says firmly, reaching across the table and taking Blake’s hand in his own. When she looks up at him, tears falling from her eyes, his face crumples and he stands, making his way to her side to pull her into a gentle hug. “You are my  _ daughter.  _ My only child. There is not a single thing you could do to make me or your mother hate you. Yes, we ask you to face up to the consequences of your mistakes… but we would never make you face them alone. I’m sorry that I made you feel that way but nothing could ever change fact that you are our baby girl, sweetheart. We’re here for you, no matter what.”

“Thanks, dad.” Blake sniffs, laughing lightly as Ghira pulls away to ruffle her ears gently before returning to his seat. “Love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart. Now…” Ghira smiles, a cheeky note entering his voice that Blake  _ knows  _ was a result of her mother’s influence on Ghira. “Tell me about this girl. I want to know all about the young woman that’s swept my child off her feet.”

“Dad! She didn’t sweep me off of my feet!”

Ghira stares blankly at her, arching a brow as an amused smirk crosses his face. “Funnily enough… I said the  _ exact  _ same thing about your mother when your uncle asked me whether or not I liked the new girl at our high school.”

“Didn’t mum stop a baseball from hitting you in the face?”

“She did.” Ghira chuckles softly, a dopey, lovestrick smile crossing his face. He glances away, his gaze finding a photograph of him and Kali and Blake feels a small smile cross her features at the sight.

“Dad? How… did you know you and mum were going to last?”

“Nobody knows, sweetheart.” Ghira says softly, turning back to Blake with a small huff of laughter. “You meet someone and maybe something clicks. Maybe you dive in or maybe you fight it for a while. You talk. Spend time together and, if you’re lucky, you discover that they’re worth the effort and they see that you’re worth the effort too. So… you work. And sometimes it hurts, to be exposed and vulnerable. It hurts to see their pain too. But even when all of your jagged, broken pieces are laid out in front of them… they’re not scared of being cut and neither are you. You feel-“

“Safe? Safe enough to let go and freefall because you know that they’ll be ready to catch you.” Blake finds herself murmuring, smiling down into her cup of coffee before glancing up at her father. “Like maybe… you’ve found a home?”

“Is that what you found, Blake?” Ghira asks gently, no trace of judgement or scorn to be going on his voice. “With that girl?”

“I-“ Blake falters, looking away and clutching her bandanna tightly, inhaling shakily before meeting her father’s eyes again. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I did.”

“Then take it from your old man…” Ghira says, smiling warmly at his only child, his gaze full of love and support. “If that’s what you found… don’t let go. If she treats you right, the way you deserve to be treated, and gives you that feeling of safety and home… don’t be scared to fight for that; because from what I’ve heard from your uncle? This girl wants to fight for you too.”

“O-okay. Thanks, dad.”

“Of course. Now tell me… does she make you laugh?”

“She’s an insufferable dork.” Blake snorts, a slow and happy smile crossing her lips as she takes a sip of her coffee and winces. “And she has  _ shitty  _ taste in caffeinated beverages.”

“Blake.” Ghira mutters, rubbing his face wearily. “You get that attitude from your mother.”

“And what attitude might that be, dear?”

“Ah- the most loving, kindhearted and generous attitude that a husband and a daughter could ever be blessed to have in their lives?”

“Pfft.” Blake snorts, snickering into her mug as she watches her father grin sheepishly at Kali as she enters the room and places her hands into his shoulders and bends down to give him a quick kiss. “Nice save, old man.”

“Daughter, you’re wearing your girlfriend’s bandanna despite it being the dead of night and drinking coffee because it reminds you of her. Don’t get smart with me.” Ghira retorts, smirking when Kali giggles and moves to kiss Blake’s head.

“You’re just like your father; a complete sap when you’re infatuated.”

“I think Blake’s a little more than infatuated, Kali.”

“Well, yes. That’s very obvious, my love. Blake is a- what did Ilia call her that one time? A gay disaster-“

“ _ Okay!”  _ Blake interjects, grinning forcefully as her mother and father laugh at her. “Thank you! I think that’s enough parental teasing about my love life, thank you very much!”

“Aw. We’re just happy to see you so… bright and happy, honey.” Kali soothes, gently running a hand over Blake’s cat ears and smiling when she relaxes a little. “Now… since that coffee is going to keep you up and we’re all awake… how about we put on that radio and make some pancakes?”

“Like when I was a little girl?”

“Exactly!”

And so, Blake finds herself laughing at the sight of her father dancing her mother around the kitchen and smirking when Kali playfully splatters Ghira’a face with pancake batter. It reminds her so much of the child she was before Adam came into her life and while she knows she’ll never be that child again… she knows that she can find happiness, love and support for the person that she is now. 

And it certainly doesn’t hurt to have a large stack of pancakes placed in front of her at four in the morning as her parents sit across from her, hands entwined, and listen to her talk about the woman who had stolen her heart.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake meets up with an old friend.

“Blake?”

Blake glances up from the small cafe table she’s sitting at with a gasp, her chest tight as a tall woman with red hair and the kindest green eyes approaches her. She’s wearing a simple pair of jeans and a red tank top and Blake feels tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she stands and lets out a shaky breath. “ _ Pyrrha.” _

Pyrrha smiles, her own eyes bright with tears, as she curls a hand around the back of her neck and drawns her into a tight hug. Blake sinks into it, laughing softly as her arms curl around her best friend’s waist. She buries her face into Pyrrha’s shoulder, sighing softly as the taller woman rests her chin on Blake’s head, both of their bodies shaking as the emotions rush over them. Blake pulls back first, smiling tearfully up at her friend, her hands resting lightly in her waist as she gets a good look at her and smirks playfully. “So… how’s life been treating you, you beautiful skyscraper?”

Pyrrha blinks, stunned by the old teasing nickname before she lets out a laugh and wipes a tear away from her eye. “It’s been good… but it’s much better now that I have one of my favourite people back in my life.”

Blake grins, scrunching up her nose playfully as they sit down across from each other and simply sit quietly for a long moment, content to take each other in. Before long, they order their food and Pyrrha smirks slyly at her and points to Blake’s neck with a teasing smile crossing her pretty features that soon has Blake rolling her eyes. “I see your girlfriend gave you another bandanna.”

“And I gave her my favourite hoodie. It’s… kind of like a promise to see each other again.” Blake says with an almost shy smile, resting her elbow on the table as she cups her jaw and fiddles with the salt shaker distractedly. “It’s kind of like we still have a piece of each other with us, y’know?”

“Ooh… because you  _ loooooove  _ each other?”

“Yes, actually. We do.” Blake smirks when Pyrrha stares dumbly at her, her jaw dropping slightly. “See, Yang set up this- god. Pyrrha, it was  _ amazing.  _ Yang turned one of the empty barns into a makeshift prom and we danced and ate and drank. At the end of the night we just… curled up underneath some blankets and watched the stars through the barn window and talked as we held each other. I told her I love her while we were dancing and- well… she loves me too.” Blake says, a giddy giggle leaving her throat as Pyrrha’s expression softens into one of complete and utter joy and pride.

“Oh, Blake… hun, I’m so proud of you.” Pyrrha murmurs sweetly, smiling warmly at Blake as she shrugs. “It sounds like she’s really good for you. But just so you know… if she ever lays a hand on you that you don’t want or ever makes you feel the way Adam made you feel…  _ I will break all of her limbs.” _

Blake blinks, stunned by the sudden protective ferocity in Pyrrha’s voice before shaking her head softly. With everything that had happened with Adam… it made sense that Pyrrha, who had seen the worst of her days, would be protective. But Blake can’t help but bristle slightly, her independent and stubborn nature making her raise her chin with a defiant glare. “You won’t need to. Yang is good and kind and sweet. She’s loving and gentle, strong and capable. She’d never hurt me.” Blake says firmly, pulling back to cross her arms and arch a challenging brow at her best friend. “Besides… I don’t plan on letting anyone cage me like that ever again. Not Yang and definitely not Adam  _ fucking  _ Taurus.”

Pyrrha’s shine with pride and she leans forward to take one of Blake’s hands, squeezing it gently before grinning at her playfully.

“Now… how do you feel about a match this afternoon? The girls are ready to go when you are.”

“Pyrrha, I’m always ready to kick your ass.”

Blake delights in the laugh that follows, her amber eyes lighting up as she watches her best friend giggle happily.

Yes, she misses Yang terribly… but she knows that in order to heal, she needs to come back home. To spend time and reconnect with her friends and family. To go to her makeup graduation ceremony. To go to Beacon and truly start her life. To truly find her freedom within herself and not someone else.

Fortunately… she has some very supportive people right at her back to support her.

* * *

“So… you graduate at the end of the month, right?”

Blake glances up from her new screensaver, smiling fondly at the image of her and her team caught in a group hug. Her laptop screen shows Yang sitting in her chair and wearing Blake’s hoodie. The sight makes Blake’s heart melt and she places her scroll on her desk and subconsciously reaches for her bandanna, inhaling the familiar scent of citrus, leather and hay before answering her girlfriend with a small shrug. “Yeah, it’s going to be on the last Friday of the month. After that, my family, my friends and I are going to head to the beach to celebrate.”

“Hm. That weekend is movin’ in day, right? For Beacon?”

“Uh… yeah. But I haven’t told you that yet. How-“

“Uh… lucky guess.” Yang says with a small grin, clearing her throat awkwardly before smirking. “So… you got your ass kicked, huh, baby?”

“I’ve been out of the game for months! Pyrrha’s been playing most days during the break! Cut me some slack, woman.” Blake grumbles playfully, pouting at the screen when Yang giggles. “Don’t be mean. My pride is wounded.”

“God, I  _ wish  _ I could kiss that adorable pout off of your face.” Yang says softly, her hands curling into the purple hoodie for a moment. “I wish I could hold you. Hear those gorgeous lil’ noises you make when I kiss your neck. I miss you so much, darlin’.”

“I miss you too, sweetheart.” Blake breathes, blinking back tears as she glances away, biting her lip thoughtfully before meeting Yang’s gaze once more. “I think you spoiled me by holding me as often as you did. I… I’m having a hard time sleeping now.” She says, half jokingly.

“Baby…” Yang murmurs, her expression softening. “I can’t hold you… not yet. But uh… if- if you call me on your scroll, I could talk to you until you fall asleep?”

“You don’t have to-“

“I know.” Yang soothed gently, smiling lovingly at Blake through the screen, her eyes bright with tears. “But I want to. It’ll help me too. I mean… did I ever tell you that you make these adorable, sleepy mumbles as you fall sleep? I miss that being the last thing I would hear at night, after I snuck into your room.” Yang pauses, a gentle smirk crossing her features that makes Blake’s breathing hitch lightly. “That said… I do miss sneakin’ out to you when everyone else was asleep. It was fun… trying not to get caught in your bed.”

“You’re an insufferable dork.”

“But I’m  _ your  _ insufferable dork.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you are.”

For the first time since arriving back home, with Yang murmuring soft nothings into her ear, Blake falls asleep a little easier; slowly drifting into mumbling back at her sleepily as her Country Mouse talks soothingly into her ear until she hears the rhythmic breathing indicating that Blake had fallen asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the City Mouse reconnects with her loved ones.

“Shoot!”

Blake grins as she dodges Ilia and slips around her, bouncing onto the balls of her feet and sinking the ball into the hoop with a victorious crow, turning around to laugh at the sight of Ilia standing with her hands clasped behind her head, her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath. “I told y’all I’d catch up eventually. What’s wrong, Ilia? No stamina?”

“Fuck you, Belladonna.” Ilia growls, walking up to Blake and playfully punching her shoulder with a bright grin, her cheeks flushed with exertion. “I was going easy on you.”

“I’ve been working on a farm for three months, Ilia. I know bullshit when I hear it.”

“Oh my God.” Ilia groans, covering her face with one hand and letting out a laugh, letting herself fall against Blake’s side. “You’re so annoying.”

“You missed me.”

“Yeah. I did.” Ilia says softly, pulling back to offer Blake a small smile, her scales tinting pink as the sun sets behind the court. “It’s good to see you again… the  _ real  _ you, I mean. I- I really thought that we had lost you for good after Adam… y’know. We all did… except for Pyrrha but you know what an optimist she is.” Ilia says with a fond snort, plopping down onto the court and laying on her back with a tired sigh. She glances up as Blake mimicks her, chuckling softly as she turns her gaze upwards towards the sky, watching as the clouds shifted to hues of gold and purple. “She always believed that you’d find your way back to us. She was… so fucking happy when you messaged her, Blake. Nothing could stop her from smiling that day.”

“It was thanks to Yang.” Blake sighs, reaching for the bandanna that she kept around her neck and smiling shyly as Ilia turns to watch her with a curious gaze. “She… encouraged me to reach out.”

“Holy shit.” Ilia says softly, her eyes wide with awe as she stares at Blake, a soft smile crossing her face. “Okay… do you even  _ hear  _ how you say her name?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… come on, Blake. You say her name like it’s the only thing that matters. You might as well be saying a  _ prayer.  _ It’s like some “Take me to church” shit or something.” Ilia snorts, sounding vaguely amused as she pokes Blake’s ribs, pulling a startled squeal from her as she tries to wiggle away. “Like… I thought it was just some summer fling but you’ve been back for two weeks now and… I don’t know. You’re still so… infatuated with her-“

“In love, Ilia.” Blake says quietly, swallowing thickly as her friend turns to her and stares blankly. “I’m in love with her. I… really want this to last.”

“I have a feeling that it will.” Ilia says with a warm smile, though Blake swears there’s something close to sadness in her blue-grey eyes. “You never talked about Adam the way you do about Yang. It’s… disgustingly sweet.”

“Shut up.”

“But seriously, Blake… I’m happy for you. This girl sounds pretty special and… you deserve somebody that makes you feel like that.” Ilia says quietly, finally sitting up and stretching with a groan. “Welp… I’m gonna go home. We move into Beacon this weekend so mum wants to spend as much time together before I leave as she can. I think dad’s cooking a roast if you wanna join us?”

“No, thanks.” Blake says with a small smile, standing and cracking her neck with a small grunt. “I need to have an early night. Mum wants to go out fishing tomorrow down at the Emerald Forest river. It’s been a while and I want to catch up with her.”

“Fishing is so boring.”

“That’s because you suck at it.” Blake grins, punching Ilia’s shoulder lightly and giggling when she scowls back at her. “I, on the other hand, am extraordinary at it.”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s only because Kali’s been taking you fishing since before you could walk!”

Blake chuckles softly and pulls Ilia into a hug, smiling happily when her friend snorts and hugs her back tightly. “I’m glad you’re safe.” Ilia murmurs into her ear and Blake pulls back to smile at her. “And tell Yang that if she hurts you, I’ll kick her ass.”

“Yang could crush you with her little finger.” Blake teases, picking up her sports bag as Ilia retrieves the ball and throws it at Blake with an indignant whine. “But the sentiment is appreciated, Ilia.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you around, hotshot.” Ilia grunts irritably, though she can’t quite hide her smile from Blake as they turn to go their seperate ways.

“Yeah, see you.”

With that said, Blake heads home; tired and happy as the setting sun casts a warm, golden glow over her neighbourhood. A golden glow that reminds her all too well of a certain Country Mouse.

* * *

“I’ve missed this.”

“So have I, sweetheart.”

Blake smiles at her mother as they sit by the riverbank, fishing lines cast into the water. The forest is beautiful, the sounds of Vale long since left behind them. She can hear birds chirping in the trees and hear bees buzzing to and throw as they collect pollen from nearby flowers. It’s peaceful, and Blake is sent straight back to her childhood as she looks at her mother’s face.

“Do you remember the first time I caught a fish?” Blake says with a small chuckle, watching Kali’s face light up happily. “It was, like… the  _ tiniest  _ thing. But I remember feeling so proud of myself for it.”

“You were only five.” Kali says, grinning happily at Blake as they sit and reminisce about days long since passed. “It was  _ so  _ cute. I still have the photograph that your father took… maybe one day I’ll show it to Yang.”

“Please don’t.”

Mother and daughter share a small laugh, content to fall into a companionable silence for a long while until Kali speaks up, voice gentle as she glances at Blake. “I’m glad that we can do this again. I… didn’t like how things left off when we sent you to the ranch.”

“I know. I’m sorry, mum. I was just… so  _ hurt  _ and  _ angry.  _ I was so wrapped up in Adam and what we had together… that when I lost it, when I was trying to shake myself of it… I didn’t know who I was anymore. But I’m okay now.” Blake says quietly, nodding more to herself than her mother. “I know who I am outside of other people and, for as important as Yang is to me, I won’t let myself forget the rest. Not again.”

“I’m so proud of you, baby girl.” Kali murmurs, her golden gaze shining with love and pride as she leans over to butt her head against Blake’s affectionately for a moment before pulling back and returning her attention to her line. “You’re going to make an incredible lawyer one day too.”

“Here’s hoping.” Blake sighs, shrugging lightly. “I just… I don’t want to take you guys for granted again. Being on the ranch that made me realise that life could take everything I love away from me at any moment so… I want to treasure it, y’know?” She adds softly, remembering the pain in Yang’s eyes as she talked her mothers. It had made her appreciate her own mother much more. “And… well, you sending me away was the best thing you could have done so… thank you, mum.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie.”

“Yeah, and-oh! Got one!”

“That’s my girl! Reel it in!”

Blake grins and shifts to her feet to better reel in the fish thrashing at the end of her line, nostalgia flooding her as her mother quietly instructs her. She had missed out on so much thanks to Adam. But… she still has time to make up for it.

Starting with this; fishing with her mother to bring home a meal fit for royalty.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake receives a very special graduation present.

“Blake! Oh, it’s so good to see you again! And without that awful ball and chain to tell me how to do my job too!”

“Yeah, well…” Blake shrugs as the middle-aged hair stylist sits her down in front of a mirror and begins to loosely play with her long hair. “My ball and chain can go and get fucked for all I care. He’s not a part of my life anymore so-“

“And it’s about time, love.” Coral says softly, squeezing Blake’s shoulders with a warm smile that takes Blake by surprise. “He was draining you like a leech, baby girl. But never mind yesterday’s trash. Tell me… what is it that’s got you glowing? You look so happy.”

“Uh… let’s see… I got accepted into Beacon for environmental law, I plan on joining Beacon’s basketball team with my girls, I’m being allowed to graduate with my friends tomorrow despite the damage caused to the school by my ex and I just got off the phone with my beautiful, wonderful and amazing girlfriend.” Blake says with a bright grin, watching in the mirror as Coral’s pink eyes light up with undisguised delight.

“Oh, forget school. Tell me what you want me to do so I can hear all about this girlfriend of yours.”

“I want this, please.”

Blake hands Coral the scroll and feels one of her ears twitch at the surprised hum that leaves the stylist’s throat as she examines the photo. “Hm. That’s quite a big change, Blake. You graduate tomorrow, after all. You sure you want to take the risk?”

“You’re right. It  _ is  _ a big change but it’s one that I want to make.” Blake says, nodding firmly at her own reflection, smiling softly at Coral as the older woman’s expression softens slightly. “It’s a change that I  _ need _ to make.”

“Don’t worry. I got you, baby girl.” The woman coos softly, gently running her hands through Blake’s hair and pulling her kit closer to her. “Now… tell me all about this girl of yours…”

_ “Well… her name is Yang and I first met her when…” _

* * *

“Yang? Baby? What- What do you think?”

“I think I’m gay.”

“Yes, because having your tongue down my throat wasn’t enough of a confirmation that you’re queer as sin.” Blake giggles later that night, biting her lip as she fiddles with Yang’s bandanna while they video chat. She runs a hand over the shaved parts of her head, humming happily at the feeling of incredibly short hair on the sides and back of her head. Her fingers comb through the longer hair on top of her head, ruffling it lightly as she grins at Yang with cheeky smile. “But seriously! Does it look bad?”

“No! It looks good! Great even!” Yang says, nodding her head enthusiastically as she stumbles over her words in her rush to get them out. “You- fuck, darlin’, you look hot. Beautiful. Handsome- I just… you look  _ so  _ good and I really wish I was there with you.”

“Keep it clean, Xiao Long. My parents are in the living room and my mother has incredibly hearing.” Blake drawls teasingly, giggling as Yang flushes and stutters over her words. Blake smiles, a little sadly, before sighing softly and shaking her head. “I miss you too. I can’t wait to see you again.”

“I know, gorgeous. But we’re gonna see each other soon, okay? We just gotta be patient.” Yang soothes gently, smiling warmly at Blake as she sniffles lightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Blake murmurs, her gaze softening as Yang shifts to get more comfortable in her chair. She’s wearing Blake’s purple hoodie again and the idea that Yang wears it often makes Blake’s heart melt. “So,  _ so _ much, baby.”

She misses her. It’s like a physical ache and Blake can only hope that it’ll go away soon.

* * *

“My baby graduated! Oh, come here and take some photos with your family!”

“Dad! Uncle Tukson! Can y’all help me? Mum is hugging me to death!” Blake laughs as she is immediately greeted by her family after she walks into a small, grassy area away from the stage after the ceremony ends. 

The two men glance at each other and smirk before stepping forward to engulf Blake and Kali in their arms. It doesn’t take long for Blake’s teammates to follow, with Pyrrha leading the charge as her friends all tackle the group in a hug, each girl dressed in the Beacon graduation robes that Blake wore. Blake whines good naturedly, though she can’t help but nestle into the arms of her loved ones, giggling happily as Pyrrha ruffles her hair and kisses her temple proudly. But then… a voice speaks up and Blake freezes, her heart going still in her chest as she recognises the voice immediately…

“Room for one more?”

Slowly, one by one, everyone steps back, each one with a knowing smile on their face as they move behind Blake and reveal a familiar figure standing behind them. Her hair is thrown up into a ponytail and she sports kind, lilac eyes and a warm smile. She wears a familiar purple, tie-dye hoodie and tears are pooling at the corners of her eyes as she steps forward, her hands hovering awkwardly as Blake stares at her in shock.

“Go on.” Ghira murmurs softly, smiling kindly at Blake when she glances up at him. “I think this your cue for a dramatic reunion?” He adds teasingly, ruffling her hair playfully before wrapping his arm around Kali. “Go get her.”

Blake wastes no time and runs towards Yang, throwing herself into her arms and squealing as her girlfriend picks her up and swings her around in a circle. She’s giggling when Yang places her back on her feet and, before she can think better of it, cupping Yang’s jaw and kissing her firmly, pulling back only when her grin became too big to properly kiss her. “Yang! What the  _ hell?! _ What are you  _ doing  _ here?!”

“I couldn’t miss my girl’s graduation. What kinda girlfriend does that?” Yang says, laughing softly as she butts their heads together gently, her eyes shining with adoration. “God, I am  _ so  _ proud of you, baby.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! I mean… not just anyone can look hot in graduation robes, y’know.”

“Yang-“

“ _ Blake _ .”

Blake freezes and slowly turns to see Adam walking up the path towards them. Her heart begins to race as he smiles at her but when her friends and family step closer to her, standing at her back and staring Adam down furiously enough to make him stop and reconsider, she inhales deeply and takes a single step forward and rolls her shoulders back. “I’m going to say this once, Adam; fuck off and leave me alone. We’re done.”

“Oh, you don’t mean that. You’ve never meant what you say. But that’s why we work so well. Because I always know-“

Blake doesn’t know what did it. If it was something in her finally snapping or his words reminding her of the years he stole from her. But  _ something  _ happens and as he walks closer to her, she meets him halfway, her stomach cooling at the victorious grin on his face before it drops as suddenly as he does when he grabs Blake’s wrist tightly. On impulse, she slams her knee upwards and into his groin, waiting for him to fall forward before sending her knee upwards a second time into his nose. There’s the sound of cracking cartilage and she steps back, breathing heavily as Adam screams and holds his bleeding nose with his hands as he stands and tries to tower over her. But then, she feels Yang’s hand at her back and looks up to see her silently snarling at him, lilac gaze almost seeming to burn crimson. A second later, she feels her family and friends step up behind her, each one standing in what was a clear warning to the man standing before them with blood dripping down his shirt. She inhales deeply and steps forward, ears pinning back furiously as she meets Adam’s gaze and holds it until he looks away. “Like I said… we’re fucking  _ done,  _ Adam. Fuck off and leave me the  _ fuck  _ alone.”

Adam glowers at them, rage and spite clear in his gaze, before he storms off, holding his shirt to his bleeding nose. Blake lets out a shakily breath and turns to bury her face into Yang’s shoulder, letting relieved tears fall as Yang holds her tenderly in her arms. Eventually, they would make their way to the beach to celebrate… but for now, she just needed a moment to be held by her Country Mouse.

* * *

Much later that night, after the party is over and Kali has convinced Ghira and Tukson that Yang should stay in Blake’s room with her, the two young woman lay face to face, occasionally sharing a giggly kiss as they hold one another close.

“You’re amazin’.” Yang murmurs softly, gently scratching at Blake’s back and smiling as she arched into her with a content sounding hum. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I just… Beacon starts soon and I’m scared that I won’t have much time to video chat and-“

“Well… you won’t have to.” Yang interjects gently, smiling anxiously at Blake as she bites her lips. “Remember how Ruby told you about that course in business for agriculture and all that shit?”

“Yeah… why?”

“Well… I applied for it and I got accepted. I’m going to Beacon with you.”

Blake stares blankly at Yang for a moment before the words finally sink in and she grabs Yang’s jaw to kiss her deeply. She pulls back with a gasping laugh, pressing their foreheads together as happy tears fill her eyes. “Wha- seriously?! Why didn’t you say something earlier?! We could have celebrated you too!”

“No way. Tonight was all about you and your friends. It was about celebratin’ how far you’ve come. I wasn’t gonna take that away from you.” Yang says firmly, chuckling softly as Blake kisses her again. “So… you seem happy about this.”

“I am. Very happy. When do you move in?”

“This weekends. Same as you. Even got all my stuff in my truck.”

“Wait… that’s why you asked me about moving in weekend! How did I not-“ Blake groans as Yang giggles, burrowing her face into her girlfriend’s neck as she pulls her close and kisses the top of her head. 

It’s a far cry to the beginning of her summer, when she was suffering from betrayal and a broken heart. She’s happier, brighter and more full of hope than she had been in a very long time. She has her family and she has her friends… and now, she has Yang too. Hell, they were going to  _ college  _ together; how could Blake ask for more?

_ Although,  _ she thinks to herself as she listens to the beating of Yang’s heart and inhales her familiar scent of citrus, leather and hay,  _ I sure wouldn’t complain if we were roommates. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all they wrote for this one!
> 
> This was such a fun au to write, especially since western/yeehaw stuff and horse training/riding is out of my comfort zone. I has a blast researching and I’m a little sad to see this one go. But now, I can focus on something else.
> 
> Perhaps my bodyguard au or my red string of fate soulmate au... or maybe even something new. Who knows? Certainly not me 😂
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and supporting, y’all. I’ll see you in the next one.


End file.
